<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pirates of the Caribbean: Ring and Goddess by TheMagnificentSoleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687965">Pirates of the Caribbean: Ring and Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagnificentSoleil/pseuds/TheMagnificentSoleil'>TheMagnificentSoleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PotC: Jack and Sarah's Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Sparrow becomes a father, Jack Sparrow continues to be himself, Kidnapping, Married Life, Pirate life, Sarah Margita is a darling and a terror, Sea Voyages, Supernatural Elements, Trauma Recovery, child kidnapping, implied drug overdosing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagnificentSoleil/pseuds/TheMagnificentSoleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sarah have settled down into a life of frequent voyages, tending a home, and raising children. But their idyllic life is threatened by an evil man bent on destroying them. Can they call on supernatural forces to save their family and help their friends? (Hint, yes they can)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s), Joshamee Gibbs/Original Female Character(s), Tia Dalma aka Calypso, implied Calypso/Will Turner, various other ships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PotC: Jack and Sarah's Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nest Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was both the longest and most pleasurable shore leave of Jack Sparrow's life. </p><p>Sarah pleasantly surprised him with the energy and industriousness with which she threw herself into building a home. The morning after their wedding, she roused first and shook Jack awake. He was not very compliant with rising, at least not from the bed that is. It took Sarah two horizontal interludes before she was able to get her husband to sit up and pay attention to her face and the words coming out of her mouth. </p><p>They went ashore and strolled arm in arm over the plot of land. She planned out where the house and garden would go, then they set off to engage the builders and order building materials. Sarah spent the money made from the spoils of piracy, but she needed Jack to make the actual arrangements, because he was a man. </p><p>Every day she checked on the progress of the building, often dragging Jack along so that if she had instructions or changes to make, he could convey them. In time, the builders came to respect her opinion just as much, seeing that he did not usually speak to them unless she had first whispered in his ear. </p><p>Sarah feared that the lazy pace would bore her new husband, but he seemed utterly content. She knew that he would not be detained forever though, and so reveled in the time spend with him. Often they strolled around the sleepy town, just talking. He sometimes went with her to the markets and shops and voluntarily gave his opinion to pick out furniture, drapes, china, and linens. Occasionally Sarah spoke of confronting her uncle with her marriage and claiming the inheritance that was due her as a married woman. But there was no real urgency in it, not yet anyway. </p><p>At night they stayed aboard the Pearl, having the whole ship to themselves. Jack had arranged for crew to check in at frequent times and maintain her at anchor, but their vigils were never at night. So they were able to do whatever they wished, which meant mischief. Sarah reminded Jack of what it was to truly play. Tag and hide and seek were favorite games of hers, with the winner getting a most agreeable prize. </p><p>It was one night, under the glow of a nearly full moon, that Jack crept along the deck, hearing the giggles and rustling of his wife hiding under a longboat and eagerly waiting to be "found." </p><p>"There's no getting away from Captain Jack!" he loudly drawled. "He always gets what he wants, and plunders his prize!" Then suddenly he stooped and tipped over the boat, to see his wife peering merrily back out at him. "Ha!" </p><p>She jumped past him, slightly bulging stomach hampering her not in the slightest and darting away from him. Jack whirled, snatched at her flowing hair, and missed by a hairsbreadth. He raced after her, chuckling at her childlike glee. Sarah went to the mast where he would have caught her but for her running around it in circles. Suddenly she stopped and questioningly picked up a manacle that was attached to the mast. </p><p>"Oooh Jack! What be these for, eh? A bit of bondage, perhaps?" </p><p>"Ah." Jack looked askance at his wife, who was trying hard to sound piraty. His lips twitched at her cuteness. "Those be for discipline Sarah love. Sometimes a wayward sailor needs to be flogged to remind him of his duty." </p><p>She looked horrified. ""What? Jack? You chain a man and beat him?" </p><p>"Tis necessary sometimes darling. Oh, I have rarely needed to do that though. Mostly, me crew is happy to serve under me, I'm good to them. And pirate ships oft have it better than merchant ships, tell ye truly. Still, sometimes voyages are long and taxing and a captain must keep order." </p><p>The impish grin returned to her. "What do you say to letting me use these chains, hmm? I could..." she licked her lips and lowered her lashes, "make you MY prize!" She grabbed for his hand. </p><p>"Never! No!" he stumbled backwards before the dreaded irons could close around his wrist. "I won't!" </p><p>He turned his back to her so she wouldn't see the trembling of his body. Once again he felt the sweet traitorous kiss, felt the deck tilt beneath his feet and the cold panic that threatened to take his sanity along with his life. </p><p>"Jack!" Sarah hurried to him, a look of deep concern on her face. "I'm sorry darling! I should have realized...ah me. I'm a foolish girl." </p><p>He regained control of himself. She continued, "You've escaped hanging more than once, and been locked up more even than that. Of course you wouldn't enjoy being chained, not even for gratification." </p><p>Jack finally felt able to turn and face her, and he slid his arms around her. She cuddled close to his chest as usual. "Why did you suggest it in the first place?" he asked. </p><p>"Ohhh, I had a rather hot image of you in my mind, can't seem to rid myself it. You, with sweat at your temples, your lovely mouth open just so, mmm, tongue peeking out to lick your lips a bit, and utterly unable to move. Me, of course, I'd be the one making you sweat." </p><p>Her erotic description warmed him more than a little. "I promise to hold still darling. I won't move..one..single..inch." </p><p>"Not the same Jack." Oh, but she swallowed hard, and her voice was heavy with want. She glanced at the deck rails, and an idea began to percolate. Jack's next actions tossed it from her mind. He knelt before her, and looked up beguilingly. "Oh Sarah, are you certain? I'll do anything you want...to please my pretty bride. Anything at all." </p><p>The thought of Jack Sparrow offering to play her willing slave was intriguing. After all, she'd been his 'prize.' Sarah cocked her head at him, and smiled rather wickedly. Taking the bottle of rum out of his hand, she tipped it back against her lips and thought for a moment. Jack wasn't the type to be submissive, but it would certainly be fun to play at it for one night. Oh yes, she could think of a few things that Jack's obedience could be useful for. "Agreed, pet. Now take off those clothes. Slowly." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>As their house began to rise out of the foundation, Sarah's belly continued to swell. Jack began to get thoughtful, and stroke his chin sometimes when he gazed at her. He was plotting for the birth of his child. </p><p>One morning, Sarah left Jack at the site of the house and whispered to him that she had an errand to run. He didn't need to come shopping with her this time. He wandered around the first floor, which was nearly complete. The stairs were also finished, and skeletal rooms existed up there. Jack amused himself by mentally arranging furniture until he felt her arms slide around his waist from behind. He turned and gave her a huge hug, feeling the hard press of her stomach against his. It was comforting. </p><p>"Come on Jack, I want to show you what I bought!" She pulled his arm until he was outside the walls, and there a little golden horse was tethered. "There! Isn't she a beauty? She's a Morgan, very sturdy, good work animal, and she's quite gentle." </p><p>Sarah was beaming. Jack tilted his head at the beast and squinted a bit. "Oh." He knew ships, not horseflesh. "Is that good?" </p><p>Sarah chuckled. "I haven't owned a horse since my parents were alive. Must be three years now. I bought her because I want to go see Elizabeth." </p><p>Alarm bells went off in Jack's head. "You plan on riding it? Sarah, not sure that's wise, in your condition." </p><p>She glanced at him. "Hmm. Near as I figure it, it's only half a day's ride to her. And I'm not near big enough for it to be a danger. She'll be having her baby soon, and I want to be there for her." </p><p>He said nothing, but his brow knit and he chewed his lower lip. He looked all over the garden plot, the frame of the house, even the animal, not knowing how to express his worry. She must have sensed it, for she left off stroking the horse's nose and went to him. "You can ride with me Jack. I assure you it's perfectly easy and safe. I'll be fine. Riding won't hurt me or the baby at all, not this early in the pregnancy. It won't be until I get really big that I must take it easy." </p><p>"How do you know that? I thought ladies always had to take it easy all the way through." Jack was a bit lost. This was definitely uncharted territory for him. He was not used to thinking in these terms. </p><p>"My mother was a midwife Jack. I understand a bit more about the whole process than most women." She smiled reassuringly. </p><p>"All right then. I'll stay and oversee the building for two days. You'd best be back by then, Sarah, or I'll come for you meself." He crossed his arms and looked seriously at her. "And no, I am certainly not riding that thing!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bundle of Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jack?" He came awake instantly, senses alert. There seemed to be no danger. </p><p>"What it is Sarah?" </p><p>Long pause. "I'm hungry" </p><p>His eyebrow rose in disbelief. "You're hungry? In the darkest watches of the night?" </p><p>"Please Jack. I want peanuts!" </p><p>He groaned. He opened his eyes fully, and there was Sarah's face over his. Her hair touched his cheek as she smiled hopefully. "Please?" </p><p>He sighed, and rolled out of bed. "Very well. I'll check the hold." </p><p>Fortunately, there was a barrel with several boxes of peanuts. It was buried in a corner of the hold, apparently a holdover of Barbossa's brief stint as captain before Jack rescued Sarah and got her back under his command. Hector must have kept them for his horrible little monkey. He took one box back to their quarters and opened it for her. She sat up with a bit of difficulty, considering her bulk was getting quite massive, and happily began cracking them. </p><p>"Don't get shells in the bed, love," Jack grumbled as he slid back into his side of the bed. He couldn't help smiling at the sound of her enthusiastic chewing as he drifted back to sleep. </p><p>There was only the roof to be put on the house. Much of the furniture was in place. A barn for Penny, the Morgan horse, was in the opposite corner of the plot of land. And Sarah had grown to quite round proportions. Jack wanted to move to the house before the birth. She almost couldn't make it up and down the sides of the ship anymore. </p><p>She still walked as much as she could manage in the bright light of day, but late in the afternoons she made baby clothes. Jack took himself off for exploration, with no fear of being caught a pirate. This land was far too uncivilized yet, large parts of it unsettled, particularly in the Martyrs. Occasionally he ran into a crewmember and they would visit and revel together, raising hell until past sunset, when Jack would return home. No matter how late it was, he always found Sarah awake and waiting for him, a smile of love on her face. </p><p>Though the sea and pirating called to him like a siren and he knew it would not be much longer before he answered, another siren held him willingly captive, and he was happier than he'd been in many many years. </p><p>"Sarah, I'm going on a little trip round the islands," he said to her one evening that he actually came home early. He'd brought Gibbs back with him, to stay with her for awhile, and a happy reunion the older man had with the young Mrs. Sparrow. </p><p>"Why?" she would have jumped up but for the lump from her chin to her knees. "Why are you leaving Jack?" She was close to tears. "I don't want you to go!" </p><p>Jack sighed inwardly. Sarah's mood swings were random and intense. He dearly hoped she'd return to her more laid back self after the birth. Gibbs seemed to think she would, he claimed childbearing sometimes did crazy things to womanfolk. </p><p>"I have something in mind, and I want to keep the Sparrow coffers full. Don't worry, I'll be back in plenty of time for the birth, count on that. I'll be hiring a physician and midwife Sarah." </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth will be here too Jack," she reminded him. </p><p>"I know love, but it would rest my mind a lot easier knowing I'd done my part for my progeny," he answered gently. "Trust me on this, please?" </p><p>She did trust him, implicitly. "All right Jack. Don't take too long though." Her hand went to her stomach. "This one kicks harder every day. I suspect he'll be arriving anytime." </p><p>Indeed, Sarah was correct about that. Jack was gone for a week, and he blew back into the house smelling of wind and blood. Not his own, he was unharmed but in a serious frame of mind. He seemed to bring a crowd with him, for Elizabeth arrived in the morning in a carriage, her infant son swaddled carefully and carried lovingly inside. </p><p>The physician and midwife came that night, and it was late in the dark watches of the night that Sarah shook him awake, face cramping with pain and the bedclothes soaked with her sweat. </p><p>Jack rubbed her lower back with hard strokes, feeling the muscles knot beneath his hands. Her body was slick with sweat, and she kept taking deep breaths that ended in whimpers of pain. He felt her tensing for another contraction and took his hands away. He'd learned quickly that Sarah didn't want to be touched during her pains. He made soothing noises in his throat and just let her thrash against him. </p><p>The midwife came again and laid a cold washcloth on her brow, and held a cup of cold tea to her lips. She was encouraging to Jack in his attentions to Sarah, and he quite liked her easy manner. The doctor was something else though, he had far too overbearing a manner. He was competent, that was his saving grace. He'd examined Sarah on his first evening and pronounced her fit and completely healthy, greatly relieving Jack's mind. </p><p>He bustled in as if Jack's thoughts had summoned him. Glancing at the midwife, he jerked his head enquiringly. She immediately nodded, reached under Sarah's nightgown, and checked something. "Nearly to ten, doctor. She's ready." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Jack paced back and forth outside the bedroom door, making more mess of his mane with his nervous fingers than the strongest storm had ever. Moans of pain reached his ears every few minutes as well as unclear words from the physician. That physician, whom Jack had hired, had been the one to shut that door on him. Elizabeth was inclined to let him stay, but the doctor was very clear. That man gets out of my way. </p><p>The door opened, Jack whirled and dashed towards it. Elizabeth stepped out and shut it again, but not before Jack caught a glimpse of Sarah writhing on the bed, back arched and legs spread far apart. </p><p>"Is she all right?" he asked tensely, grabbing Elizabeth by the shoulders. "Women die in childbirth, I know they do Lizzie!" he gave her a significant look, knowing that was what had happened to her own mother. </p><p>"She's fine Jack. It should be very soon now, the head is beginning to crown," she reassured him as she checked on her sleeping baby. Her eyes softened and she smiled as she beheld little William Weatherby. His rosy mouth twitched and her heart swelled. </p><p>"The head is beginning to crown? That's good! I don't know what that means," Jack mumbled, staring at the door helplessly. "Why does she sound like that?" He waved miserably towards the bedroom. </p><p>"It's just that way for women Jack." She went to him now, and carefully put an arm around his shoulders, not at all sure he would let her. He did, though his body was very tense. "I know you want to be with her, but it's really better that you stay away. It's women's work, so to speak." </p><p>"Be glad you're not in there Jack," Gibbs spoke up from his seat in a darkened corner. His flask gleamed as he tipped it to drink. "Women get a little crazy during childbear, so I hear!" </p><p>Jack sighed at that, still looking at the barred door, still chewing his lip. "So you've said." Another cry came through, very loud now, and he moved as if he would charge the door. A second cry, more like a scream this time, stopped him dead. He looked around at Elizabeth with his expressive eyes begging. </p><p>The midwife's voice could be heard now, and Jack and Elizabeth together strained their ears to hear clearly. "Push again now, another one is beginning!" The scream came again, Jack clenched his teeth and moaned in frustration, and then there was a brief silence. </p><p>Jack's eyes went wide when the silence was broken by the unmistakable cry of a newborn baby. Elizabeth was smiling and laughing and hugging him, and opening the door to reveal his new life to him. He stared in wonder at Sarah reclining on the bed like a queen and the midwife handing a tiny little bundle to her. A bundle that made noise. </p><p>"Hi Jack." Her calm voice helped him move forward, her smile swallowed him up. Jack bent over the bed to see the baby. "So tiny!" he breathed, laying a hand carefully on the round head covered with fine, slightly wet black hair. He could cup the baby's head in his palm easily. </p><p>"It's a boy Mr. Sparrow," he heard the midwife say. </p><p>"Captain," he corrected absently. </p><p>Elizabeth was on the other side of the bed, speaking to Sarah, but Jack was aware of none of it. The baby had opened his eyes and was looking at him. "Oh my God." Jack fell into those calm cerulean blue eyes without a moment's hesitation. "My son!" </p><p>He reached out with sure hands and took his child with ease, though he had hesitated to hold Elizabeth's baby. The gorgeous eyes blinked, and kept gazing at him. Jack walked to the window and drew the curtain back, letting in the dawn light. The little mouth yawned, minuscule fists waved, and Jack was enchanted by it all. </p><p>"What shall we name him?" Sarah's voice penetrated the cloud of bliss around him. "I thought maybe we should name him after our fathers." </p><p>He nodded, a golden smile answering the beaming grins of the two women. "John Teague it is, Sarah love." </p><p>A small alcove off the master bedroom had been specified during building, in anticipation of the baby. Sarah engaged the midwife's services to help her look after Teague during his first few weeks, teaching her how to care properly for him. </p><p>Jack watched in amazed fascination as she sat propped up in bed, pillows bringing the infant to the right height and her dressing gown pulled down to expose her breasts. He watched his son's tiny rosebud mouth open and close randomly as mother and child tried to figure out how best to fit together. He slid off three times and Sarah was redfaced with embarrassment at failing. Jack leaned over them, took his wife's breast in one hand and his son's head in the other. </p><p>"Come now Teague, this is good for you. Get on there! Open your mouth!" He pressed his son's face towards her breast. Sarah watched in amazement as Teague obediently opened his mouth upon his papa's command and latched on smoothly with no fuss. </p><p>Jack became increasingly restless. He visited the Pearl frequently, and sought out the crew more and more often. They began to plan for another voyage. Sarah knew he would sail soon. </p><p>Teague was perhaps seven weeks old when all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Double Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are not what they seem in this chapter. Bear with me. All will become clear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah and Jack were peacefully asleep. In fact, Sarah was lying atop Jack using his chest for a pillow, her hair draped all around him. Suddenly Jack startled, spilling her onto the mattress and grabbing for his pistol. Sarah turned around on the bed in time to see the door to the bedroom fling open and none other than her uncle and ex fiance walk in. </p>
<p>Sarah quickly put a hand on Jack's arm, not wishing bloodshed to her family member. Jack had the pistol cocked but did not fire, merely held it steady. She greeted them with a steady voice. "Uncle, so good to see you. Been meaning to come and call." </p>
<p>"So it's true!" her uncle exclaimed. Sarah had pulled the bedcovers up to her chin and sat regarding these men from her past. "Sarah, your aunt and I have been sick with worry since Robert told us what happened to you. You were at the house, why didn't you come to us then?" </p>
<p>"How did you get in?" Jack demanded. He well remembered the day he and Sarah had returned to her island. She'd left a sign for her guardians, hoping for some kind of confrontation. Now it had arrived. </p>
<p>"The midwife let us in," Robert said coldly. </p>
<p>Sarah muttered "Be damned!" </p>
<p>"Sarah," her uncle began, eyes shifting nervously between her and the swarthy man with the gun and steely eyes. "I've come to talk to you about this lifestyle you've chosen." He cleared his throat. "Now, I understand that being kidnapped is a serious and traumatic event...but you can return to your family and.." Jack's eyes were narrowing dangerously and it was making it very hard for the slightly balding, nondescript man to continue. "There is honor to be regained from this...appalling situation." </p>
<p>Sarah expressed surprise. "I hardly think it is appalling for a woman to be lying with her husband and new baby! What's appalling here is your intrusion on our privacy!" </p>
<p>Robert burst out, "Husband! This pirate kidnapped you!" </p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed angrily. "The pirate who attempted to kidnap me was foiled by this man. This man rescued me. I chose to sail away with him. I chose to marry him." </p>
<p>Sarah's uncle shifted his feet and sighed impatiently. "I'm sure you'd like to believe that is what happened. However, marriage to a pirate hardly counts as lawful, now does it?" </p>
<p>Sarah considered the piece of paper carefully placed in a safe in the cellar of her home, that supposedly proved the legality of what she and Jack had promised. She kept silent about it, and pasted an incredulous look on her face. A look that did it's best to convey shock and uncertainty. Then she and Jack exchanged a look. His face said clear as day to her, 'Well? What's your next move?' </p>
<p>She willed tears to well up in her eyes as she looked back at her uncle, and asked, "What makes you think this man is a pirate?" </p>
<p>Both men looked at Jack's pistol, their gaze traveling past his wrist to the distinct “P” marking his skin. Robert lashed out angrily. "He robbed me! You're sleeping in what should be my home, on my land!" </p>
<p>"MY land Robert!" Sarah shouted. Jack was finding it more and more difficult to keep from firing on the cocky gentleman. "I hold title, possession is nine tenths of the law!" </p>
<p>"YOU robbed me at gunpoint as well! He's a pirate I tell you! And should be hanged!" Robert pointed dramatically at Jack. </p>
<p>If the unmistakable sounds of an infant beginning to wake had not drifted into the room at that moment, Robert would have died by Jack's hand and he would have added murder to his list of crimes. The other man spoke rapidly, trying to defuse the volatile situation. </p>
<p>"Sarah, you've a child to think of now. I will make you a deal. Married or no, pirate or no, I will transfer your inheritance in your name, for your baby's future, if you will agree to let us try this man for his crimes." </p>
<p>Sarah slid her arm quietly under the covers while her uncle spoke. She touched Jack's thigh and squeezed, gently, then much harder. </p>
<p>"You will give me what is rightfully mine? My inheritance from my parents, no strings attached, for my child's sake?" </p>
<p>"Yes. If you let us take this man." </p>
<p>Jack stiffened. "Agreed," Sarah said. </p>
<p>Robert snapped his fingers and two uniformed officers entered quickly. They held guns on Jack while he slowly put his clothes on under the covers and rose to have irons affixed to his wrists. Sarah did not look at him the entire time, staring instead at the alcove where Teague fussed for her. </p>
<p>The bedroom emptied of all but Robert. Sarah ignored him utterly and went to her son, picking him up and checking his coverings. He was wet, and she changed him quickly. Robert stood at the foot of her bed and watched her. She climbed back in bed with Teague and bared her breasts for him to nurse. Only then did she look at Robert, and hard spots of anger rode high in her cheeks. </p>
<p>"Do you like to see this? Another man's child suckling at the breasts you'll never touch?" </p>
<p>His smile chilled her. He just stared at her until she finished and put the once again sleeping infant in his cradle. "I can give your bastard a name Sarah." </p>
<p>"No thank you. Didn't you hear? I'm an heiress." </p>
<p>"Be reasonable Sarah!" Exasperated, he ran a hand through his sandy hair. "You've no doubt been used by all of them aboard his ship, and so you've created a fantasy to try and keep yourself sane!" </p>
<p>She stared at him in astonishment. "You think I'm delusional!" </p>
<p>He sighed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Speaking soothingly, he explained, "Not delusional sweetheart. Just trying to protect your sensibilities. Let me help you. I'm willing to accept your baby and cover your shame." </p>
<p>Sarah shook her head. He actually thought he could convince her! His gracious act didn't fool her, she would never forget the two days spent locked in his house. "No!" </p>
<p>"You could be a gentleman's wife if you'd stop being a stupid cow!" Robert's face reddened, his eyes narrowed to little slits. She couldn't help but think he looked like a pig. </p>
<p>"A gentleman's wife? I'm that already!" </p>
<p>"You're a whore Sarah." His voice had gone deadly cold. </p>
<p>"I'd rather be a pirate's whore than a gentleman's trophy!" She spat defiantly at him. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her onto the bed, quickly getting on top of her and pinning her. She struggled but was unable to move him. Suddenly she went limp, and smiled tremulously at him. He chuckled. </p>
<p>"I knew you'd see sense eventually!" He rose up to tear her nightgown from her body, and was met by Jack's pistol, forgotten in the bed during his arrest. He froze. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>The sound of a gunshot brought Joshua to his feet and running for the source as fast as he could. He burst into the bedroom and stopped short, greeted by a sight that would be ridiculous if it were not so horrible. </p>
<p>His master lay bleeding on the floor at the foot of the bed, clutching his legs just above his ruined knee. Sarah, eyes huge and tear filled, pointed a smoking pistol at him which wavered in the air. One hand clutched at her torn nightgown, trying to hold it together and cover her nakedness. The infant wailed in terror in his cradle. </p>
<p>"I don't want to kill you!" Sarah shouted. Joshua recognized hysteria and raised soothing hands to show her he intended no harm. </p>
<p>"Let me take care of the mess, my lady." He gestured towards Robert, who was groaning, face going pale, body sliding into shock. "You take care of your child." </p>
<p>Sarah nodded convulsively and aimed the pistol away from the manservant's belly. Joshua moved slowly towards Robert. She picked up the baby and held him closely to her chest. He continued to wail, little eyes squeezed shut and fists waving, hicoughing in his anger and fear. Sarah hummed under her breath and rocked back and forth, comforting hands pressed against his body. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she said in a low voice, glancing at Joshua as he tried to assess the damage. </p>
<p>He looked at her appraisingly. "It's no more than he deserved, my lady." He managed to get the wounded man to his feet, supporting his weight as best he could, and slowly staggered him out of her sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Parting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah takes a stand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sat still in the cell they placed him in, hands over his face. He'd been sitting that way for hours, unmoving and unresponsive, even when the guard called to him. They didn't know his name yet, he had refused to tell them and apparently so had Sarah. Let them figure out who and what he was all by themselves, he certainly wasn't going to help them. </p>
<p>He thought of his ship, and he thought of his child. He tried not to think of his wife, but no matter how hard he pushed those images away, she was still there. </p>
<p>The scraping of the door at the end of the hall got his attention, though he didn't move. Voices carried to him, the guard, and a woman. Jack raised his head. That voice was Sarah's, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He strained his ears. </p>
<p>A series of sounds followed: The guards footsteps starting towards him, the jingle of keys, Sarah's voice raised in a sudden piercing scream which he couldn't help reacting to by jumping to his feet. It was followed by a thud, then the jingle of keys again which resolved into the image of Sarah hurrying to him with them in her hand. </p>
<p>"Jack," she cried as soon as she reached his cell, thrusting her arms through the bars to touch him. </p>
<p>"What took you so long?" he asked sarcastically as he moved into her touch. </p>
<p>"I had arrangements to make," busily she began testing the keys on the padlock. "The crew's been awaiting your orders for sometime, I sent Gibbs to round them up and ready the Pearl." </p>
<p>Jack tilted his head quizzically, not sure he understood. She went on, "The guard will be out for while, I hit him hard. They'll not search until morning, when you've got to be long gone." </p>
<p>He glanced down the hall where he couldn't quite see the unconscious officer. "What did you do to him?" </p>
<p>Sarah was getting frustrated at the keys which yielded no results for her. She kept trying them as, click, click, click she explained. "I acted frightened. Said that the pirates had done terrible things to me and I wanted to make sure the biggest and baddest of them was truly locked up and unable to hurt me anymore." She grinned at her own cunning. </p>
<p>"But you screamed." </p>
<p>"Yes. His back was turned." The padlock finally opened and she muttered a small "aha!" as the door swung open. "Your crew rescued you from the jail. I screamed when I saw them coming towards me and ran away when they hit the poor guard." </p>
<p>She looked at him in confusion when he just stood there, looking at her with a beautiful loving smile on his face. "Jack! Hurry, come on!" </p>
<p>He swept her into his arms and kissed her long and lovingly. "You're a ruthless pirate, bit o'Sarah. I admire that quick little lying mind of yours!" </p>
<p>"I'm not a pirate Jack!" Though she couldn't help glowing with pride. "I just don't have any intention of letting anyone keep me from what makes me happy. And that happens to be you, my home, and my child." </p>
<p>He still grinned as he took her arm and hurried with her out of the jail. "Like I said love. Pirate." </p>
<p>They ran swiftly once clear of the building. It was sunset and the very air shimmered with gold and violet hues. "Where's Teague?" </p>
<p>"I took him to Elizabeth. Part of what took me so long. That, and I had to deal with Robert. " </p>
<p>Jack stopped short and grabbed her shoulder so she had to swing round to face him. "Robert? What happened with him?" </p>
<p>"I...I had to cripple him Jack." Her eyes were downcast. "I threatened him with your pistol, but he persisted in trying to rape me." </p>
<p>His voice was gentle, as was his hand caressing her neck. "What did you do?" </p>
<p>"I shot him in the leg. Shattered the bones, tore through ligaments," she choked back a sob. </p>
<p>"I should have shot him," he muttered contemplatively. Drawing her close to his body, he moved them into a shadowy alcove and let her cry against his chest, dropping kisses on top of her head. "You did what you had to love. You defended yourself and the baby. At least you let him live, eh?" </p>
<p>Sarah composed herself after only a few minutes, and quickly dried her face with quick brushes of her fingers. "Come on. We haven't time for my hysterics." As they made their way towards the water, she explained about Joshua coming in and getting his employer, and discovering that a horse in full gallop could make the journey to Elizabeth's home in less than half a day. </p>
<p>"I hadn't planned on leaving you quite this way," he said wistfully as they drew near the harbor. The Pearl was majestic in the rays of the setting sun. Now was the tricky bit, there were still a fair amount of people doing last minute business on the docks. With the darkening skies though, it would be a matter of minutes before they all left. </p>
<p>"In fact," he continued as he moved with her under a pier, standing in water up to their ankles, "I wanted a nice long proper romantic goodbye!" He cupped her face in his hands and claimed her lips. </p>
<p>Sarah opened her mouth in surprise and he slid his tongue inside her mouth and moved it back and forth. One hand cupped a breast while the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer yet. Sarah responded in seconds, her own hands reaching to grasp his bottom. Jack groaned as she squeezed his tush. </p>
<p>He backed her up against a piling and pressed his body close. She felt his rising heat between them as he ground into her belly. "Jack, Jack," she whispered against his teeth as he moved his lips in slow circles over hers. "I love you!" </p>
<p>His fingers flicked at her nipple through her gown. Too many layers existed between them. All they were doing was frustrating each other, but they couldn't seem to help it. Sarah pinched his cheeks hard, and tried to squeeze a hand between their bodies. Jack felt what she was doing and shifted back enough to let her. She had to break the kiss to look down and unlace his breeches. </p>
<p>"Can't," Jack muttered but did not stop her. He didn't do quickies very easily. It was possible for him occasionally, but generally he tended to need a bit of time with lovemaking. Yet the events of the day all culminated to this. Their peaceful early morning interrupted, a tense confrontation, betrayal, rescue, and now a goodbye that was abruptly ahead of schedule raised their adrenaline levels greatly. </p>
<p>"I want to give you something before you go." Sarah eased her fingers into the gap she'd managed to open in his pants and wiggled them over his shaft. Jack hissed and reached down, impatiently pulling more of the material aside to give her room. She heard the fabric rip. </p>
<p>He buried his face in her hair and breathed harder as she curled her fist around him and pumped fast and hard. His entire body tensed. "Oh!" </p>
<p>Sarah glanced around, seeing the sailors and fishermen leaving the area. They did not see them. Dusk was gathering. She carefully lifted her skirts and knelt down. Jack held onto the piling, knowing what was going to happen. His head went back as she slid her lips fully around his extended member. She pumped him fast, wanting to bring him to orgasm quickly. She worked him as deeply as she could, and with one hand pumped along his shaft while her fingers stroked his balls with the other. </p>
<p>Jack grimaced hard, groaning throatily with pleasure. He couldn't believe what she was doing to him, and he was about to sail from her. His thighs began to shake, and expressions of love poured from between his lips. "Ohhhhh, Sarah. God..that's soooo...ah! Ooooh, I love you. Don't stop! Oh god!" </p>
<p>He gripped the wet wood of the piling harder, eyes squeezing shut as she sucked harder, sucking to make him burst in her mouth. His body went rigid, and he shook as he poured himself into her mouth. Cords stood out in his neck with the effort of not screaming his release. </p>
<p>Jack rested his forehead on the wood as he recovered. Sarah stood up, shaking out her dampened skirts and smiling a self satisfied, pleased little smirk. She carefully tucked him back in and refastened his breeches as best she could with them ripped. When she was sure the roaring in his ears had subsided, she spoke. "I'm so glad I got to do that for you Jack. You'll think of it for many nights aboard ship." </p>
<p>"Oh, I surely will!" They walked to the longboat tied by itself. The other boats has already carried his men to the ship. The last one was just visible reaching the side of the Pearl. </p>
<p>Now that the moment had come, Jack had no words. He tenderly stroked Sarah's cheek, and she closed her eyes and turned her face more fully into his palm. She however, did have some words. "I want to tell you something. I know you're a pirate, and a man. I know you'll be gone from me for long voyages, and face danger...and temptation." </p>
<p>Jack looked sharply at her. "I married you knowing exactly who and what you are Jack Sparrow. I know what to expect. But I don't want to know about your..temptations. As long as you don't catch any diseases, or make any children with anyone but me, I'm satisfied." </p>
<p>He simply stared blinking at her. How could he respond to such a statement? He wanted to promise her that no other woman could tempt him as she did. But he knew himself too well. All he could was offer advice. "I'd try to recruit that Joshua to be your bodyguard, darling. I've a feeling he'd make a good ally. And I'd rather you not be alone." </p>
<p>"Elizabeth is alone Jack," she pointed out. </p>
<p>"Ah, but she's not my wife is she? You are." </p>
<p>"Agreed." His wife moved into his arms and licked the column of his throat. Sensitized as he was her sweet attentions to him, Jack shivered all over and grunted in pleased surprise. "Don't stay away from me too long." She whispered hotly in his ear. "I expect you to keep me satisfied. Understand?" </p>
<p>He nodded, and kissed her one more time. "Give my boy a kiss from his papa, savvy?" He stepped into the longboat. Jack rowed towards the Pearl, keeping his eyes on Sarah. </p>
<p>"Whenever you come back, do so at dusk. Under cover of darkness you'll be safest, Jack," she called to him. She stood on the dock and watched him go, but did not wave. She just watched him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. About their business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah and Elizabeth become more friendly, and Jack...well....becomes more piratey. All is well in their world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the sake of fiction and fun, I have taken quite a few liberties with the geography of South America, the legend of El Dorado, and the origins of Amazonian women. Please enjoy my creative nonsense, I had great fun imagining it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you get it?" The Captain spoke without looking at him. </p>
<p>"Aye sir." The little bald pirate held up a scroll. </p>
<p>Jack took it and smiled slowly as he unfurled and studied it. "El Dorado." </p>
<p>He gave the bearings for the outlying Martyrs, then consulted with Gibbs. "Well? What have you found out?" </p>
<p>"The Pearl and the Dutchman only destroyed one ship of the Royal Navy, but that was the ship what carried the head and heart of the East India Trading Company." His quartermaster answered seriously. "The majority of the fleet survived, though there were a few ships lost on the journey home. No telling how many, each account I heard gives a different number." </p>
<p>He lowered his voice abruptly. "Most pleasing part, captain, is the stories that are going around about your part in the battle. Starting with the one about you doing away with Davy Jones on a tiny little sandbar by bopping him in the head with yer piece of eight. A right modern day David and Goliath tale, it is." </p>
<p>Jack looked surprised and pleased, though he touched his forehead where a small Kraken's tooth graced his forehead in place of his Pirate Lord token. Usually it was himself that inflated the legendary exploits of Captain Jack Sparrow. It was wonderfully ego stroking to have his enemies doing it for him. "What else do they say?" </p>
<p>Gibbs warmed to his subject and began moving his hands expressively as was his wont. "Well....then you freed Calypso and called upon her to start a maelstrom, and ordered her to fling the Flying Dutchman into the air. Then the Pearl all by herself took on the Dauntless and ripped her apart." </p>
<p>Jack couldn't help breaking out into laughter at that one. That day had held many tumultuous events, and if he'd had the power to order Calypso in any way, it certainly would not have been for what she did do! He had to laugh, or his heart would once again ache for the loss and tragedy of what did happen. Gibbs wore a look of mixed pride and sorrow and raised his flask. "To the newest captain of the seven seas," he said softly. </p>
<p>Jack swigged at the ever present bottle of rum in his hand. "At any rate," Gibbs went on. "What's circulatin' is that the Black Pearl is an indestructible ship captained by a man who walks unscathed through death. Very useful to have such a reputation." </p>
<p>The captain could only agree. Later he climbed the rigging to the crow's nest. He gazed at the sky and let the breeze caress his cheeks and whip his hair behind him. He thought of Sarah, and wished she had come on the voyage with him. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>Sarah promptly packed up her belongings, sealed up her brand new house, and set off for Elizabeth's. As soon as she arrived, Elizabeth came out of the house with her arms outstretched. She and Sarah gathered each other into their arms, weeping as women do, with love and friendship and motherhood and the absence of their men. The warmth between them wove deeper. </p>
<p>For the next several weeks, the ladies took walks and compared babies, though baby William was five months older than Teague there were still many milestones to celebrate. They also shopped together, and Sarah made two special carrying slings for them to snuggle their sons while leaving their hands free. </p>
<p>As well, they booked passage on a fisher ship heading towards Sarah's old island. The crew aboard were rough men, not gentlemen, not pirates either. They were very courteous to the two women, tenderly so, and the awkwardly chivalrous behavior was quite touching for Sarah and Elizabeth. The two of them giggled together frequently about the possibility of encountering pirates en route, but only lightly. Too much pain lay submerged beneath such lighthearted talk. </p>
<p>Sarah was successful not only in hiring Joshua for herself, but her former maid as well. The manservant told her privately on the return journey that not only was he aware of what Mr. Downing had done to her personally, but he'd been whipped by the man more than once. He lived in fear of him, and in fact regarded Sarah as his savior. </p>
<p>She worried about Elizabeth and said as much. "Here I am with two people to help me and keep me company, and you have no one to look after you!" </p>
<p>Elizabeth merely smiled. "I have never feared being alone, and besides, I have you now, not so far away. And Jack...he looked in on me often before he even met you and I'm certain that tradition will not change." </p>
<p>"Of course not Elizabeth, I love you too much to ever leave you!" </p>
<p>"He told me he would take me to see Will." This was said in such a faint whisper it could barely be heard. Sarah instantly hugged her friend. "He should see his child." She broke off, struggling with sobs. </p>
<p>Sarah's arms tightened around her. "Shh darling. I'm here." She led Elizabeth to the cabin they shared. William was sleeping but Teague watched with solemn eyes that were turning darker now. </p>
<p>"I'm supposed to be strong! I was Pirate King! Now I take in laundry!" Elizabeth broke down completely. Sarah rocked the bereft woman and crooned wordlessly to her. Elizabeth laid her cheek against Sarah's shoulder and wept for a long time. </p>
<p>After a bit she wore herself out and fell asleep. Sarah gently washed her face as she drifted off, and spent her friend's nap looking out the little window in their room. After a bit her baby cried, and she lay next to him, cuddling him until they both fell asleep. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>The Pearl crawled slowly up the Amazon River. The pirates spend much of the beginning of the journey either gawking with amazement in the water at the teeming varieties of fish and snake and crocodile and alligator, or swatting several varieties of biting insects. At last they thought to scoop of buckets full of riverwater and smear the mud over as much exposed skin as they could, to get relief. </p>
<p>Captain Jack allowed them all to go half clad because of the stifling, horrible heat, far worse than what they were used to in the Caribbean. Provisioning became interesting, since none of them could risk the sharks, piranhas, and snakes. They would maneuver the ship as close to the shore as possible, and the most dexterous and ablebodied climbed into the rigging with gaffes and grappling hooks to snag fruit from the overhanging boughs. </p>
<p>At the few villages they saw, they discovered that Jack was regarded with awe and near religious dread, a reception that reminded him horribly of the Pelegostos. Yet with a toss of his long locks, the natives would give him anything he desired. He picked up enough of the local language to ask directions, as it were, and so hoped to be able to avoid the all female Amazon warriors. </p>
<p>They had no lack of fresh fish, though it took a great deal of experimentation to learn what was good and what wasn't. Not just in taste, several of the crew died from poisonous varieties. With the map Marty had stolen and the little bit Jack picked up here and there in halting speech to the natives, they pressed on to the Delta. </p>
<p>"Not many men have seen this sight," breathed Gibbs when they came upon Lake Guatavita. Unfortunately, there was no City of Gold. Fortunately, there was riches and treasure plenty in that lake, and on the surrounding shores and ruins of an Indian village. </p>
<p>The shares Jack chose for himself, for as Captain and quartermaster he and Gibbs were entitled to two, were a small mahogany box with silver inlaid in a pattern of roses repeated all over the box. The lock itself was a rose. Inside there were no coins, but emeralds and pearls, and a smaller box, this one of cherrywood that contained diamonds and the priceless rare black pearls, only a handful but enough to make him catch his breath and imagine a necklace for Sarah, and a few gracing a new braid in his hair. </p>
<p>It was when he and his crew were carousing with bottles of rum and looping gold necklaces over their heads and throwing gold coins into the air that the close call with the Amazon female warriors occurred. The Captain found himself in the grip of a woman at least a foot taller than him, with long flowing red dreadlocks and one magnificent breast. </p>
<p>Only his bravado, his quicksilver tongue, and the loyalty of his crew that had learned by now to put their trust in their captain, or at least to back up his outlandishness, saved them at all. Once out of the Amazon River, they made port and repairs, resupplied and had a welcome shore leave. Then Jack ordered them back to Florida. All in all, the voyage and treasure hunt had taken them about six months, and home was a long ways off. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>"Why don't you stay with me for awhile Elizabeth?" asked Sarah as she changed both babies nappies. "After all, I took advantage of your hospitality for several weeks. And I'm not ready to be parted from you quite yet." </p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled agreement from her place in the garden. She was admiring the flowers her friend had coaxed from the ground. Sarah played with William and Teague in their prams on a bench nearby. "Sarah, have you thought about what you'll do while Jack is gone? To keep yourself busy?" </p>
<p>"Oh, I thought I'd dabble in a bit of horse trading, actually. Penny's ready to breed. I'm trained in dance, I could make money that way, and that has the added effect of making the proper matrons in this neighborhood look at me even more scandalously!" She looked as if she relished the thought. </p>
<p>Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Doesn't that bother you? It's not easy being an outcast, whether it's from a high position in society, or a low one." </p>
<p>"Why should it bother me? 'Spoiled by pirates, all alone raising a bastard baby, poor child, who knows whose he really is, and she behaves so improperly really.' I know what they say about me. Yet none of them have bothered to learn the truth of what happened to me, and that I chose to love Jack with all my heart!" </p>
<p>The women were quiet for a moment, the silence broken only by the gurgles of the little ones. Elizabeth knew that similar things were said about her, and she felt such a warm affinity to the calm and accepting ways of Sarah, who lived and let live. Though she had mocked the biddies who gossiped about such women as they were, there was no real bitterness in her heart towards them. Sarah and Elizabeth both knew, this was the way most people thought. It was just the way of it. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>He was getting very eager. Land was spotted, the most distant island from the mainland. He would be with her within a few days. He overheard some of his crew speaking fondly of the strong drink made from fermented coconut milk that some of the natives brewed. A few spoke even more fondly of the beautiful dark skinned Conch women that were so beguiling to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack tests his safety net when he makes port again in Florida</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was near sunset but Jack could not wait anymore. The ship was at anchor right up against the dock, the very one he and Sarah had said such a memorable goodbye beneath ten months ago. Last time he had been here he'd had to use the boats but now enough carpentry had been done to allow his ship much closer. That pleased him immensely. </p><p>They'd made port earlier that afternoon and he'd released his men, but waited aboard the Pearl until closer to evening. No longer; he raced down the gangplank and set off towards home. Sarah was not there, and he searched for her in the small town. He heard noise and music, observed the edges of a crowd, and moved closer. </p><p>The town square was lit up by the light of the reddish, lowering sun. And smack in the center of all that glowing brilliance his Sarah held court. Dressed as a gypsy, with silver bangles on her wrists and ankles, she was just beginning a dance. Poised gracefully with her arms artfully over her head and all her long hair pinned up atop her head, she waited for the strains of the guitar before moving. </p><p>Enchanted, Jack mingled with the crowd to get closer to her. His eyes searched out the source of the music and saw a guitarist, flutist, and fiddler. His eyes returned to watch her dance. Jack had never seen this before. She twirled, jumped, and pirouetted, keeping rhythm with her clapping hands. She kicked high, drawing oohs of delight from her audience and showing tantalizing glimpses of her legs. The blouse she wore was cut low enough to give more tantalizing glimpses but not so low that she would be truly scandalous. Sarah just flirted along the edge. </p><p>Jack cast curious assessing glances at the people gathered to watch her. It was mostly young people, many of them paired off. A very few young mothers were there as well, some of them looking enviously at Sarah's trim figure and smooth movements. The look in their eyes suggested that they would be trying out a few of those moves themselves, to keep their husband's interests active. </p><p>The even fewer matronly types were on the edge of the crowd, and casting disapproving eyes at Sarah as well as murmuring to the woman standing next to them. It made Jack chuckle. Every society had a Mrs. Grundy. These same women would be the ones to bring Sarah a casserole after the birth of her next baby. </p><p>He ignored everyone around him and focused on enjoying seeing her perform with him unknowing of his devouring eyes on her. She brought the dance to a climax just as the deep gold and orange and purple gleams of sun set, with increasingly high leaps and vaults, at some point releasing her hair to fling wildly about her face. She then settled to the ground with every appearance of a feather drifting lazily to earth, then went into a full crouch, head bent to her knees. </p><p>Wild applause greeted the ending of that dance. Sarah rose regally and swept into a low curtsy, eyes glowing with joy and a sweet smile gracing her lips. The musicians bowed as well, then the fiddler removed his hat and began to pass it around the crowd. Jack reached into his pocket and agreeably dropped several coins in before passing it to the next person. Then he melted into the shadows as the crowd began to disperse. </p><p>An island of space opened up around the dancer and the musicians, and as it widened and twilight deepened he walked towards her. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned. For just a moment she simply stared at him with huge unblinking eyes, then her face split into a joyous grin and she ran towards him. </p><p>She literally leaped into his arms. He had anticipated it and braced himself, catching her with only one backwards step, and then her lips were on his. He lost himself in the kiss, letting everything else fade away in his mind except for her weight against his chest and stomach, her arms locked behind his neck, her legs squeezing around his waist. </p><p>A polite clearing of a throat caught his attention. He let his awareness expand to include the one who'd made it, but did not shorten the kiss less than one second. They let the kiss trail off into soft pecks on the cheeks before turning to see four smiling faces beaming at them. Jack raised an eyebrow, set Sarah down gently, and smiled a charming greeting to them. </p><p>"Hello Jack," the young lady in a simple dress and a maid's cap said shyly. She held a chubby baby with a mop of dark curls and deep brown eyes. </p><p>"And you are..?" Jack inquired of her as he took the proffered child. Teague giggled, tugging at Jack's heart, and clapped his hands as his father bore him closer to his chest. </p><p>"My name is Esther, Captain Sparrow. And the first thing I must tell you is that you are safe here. Sarah is my friend as well as my employer, I used to serve her when she lived on Grenada Island with her aunt and uncle. She speaks of you quite often, and says you are a good man." An impish smile finished her speech. </p><p>Jack glanced over his shoulder at Sarah. She was still grinning. "Not a word of it, I assure you." he said gravely, bouncing his son on his shoulder. </p><p>Esther turned to the young men still standing there with their instruments. She indicated the guitarist. "This is Joshua, do you remember him? You advised Sarah to hire him." </p><p>"So I did. As personal manservant, as I recall. Well, womanservant, in this case. So you took the job, I take it?" Jack eyed him warily. This was a man who had the closest physical proximity to his woman, was there every day when he himself wasn't, and under his advisement or not, that raised his hackles. Jack Sparrow was extremely protective of what he considered his. </p><p>The man met Jack's eyes steadily. "It is not a job to me. Esther regards Sarah as a friend, and I regard her as an angel of mercy. I would do anything for her." </p><p>Damn. There could be a potential problem here. "Uh huh. And she pays you for the privilege, even!" </p><p>Joshua saw the edge of rivalry and defused it by saying, "That was the only way she would let me come. And I couldn't very well let Esther get too far away, now could I?" he moved to the young lady and wrapped an arm around her waist. Voila, problem solved. </p><p>Sarah finished the introductions quickly. Tom played fiddle, and Bowen played the flute. Each of them shook hands with him and smiled openly into his face, trying to assure him with earnest eyes of the same thing Esther had said to him. None of them would betray his presence here. </p><p>"Well! All's settled then! Shall we go? The first order of business for me is a proper bath. You would not believe what I've been washing with recently, and I don't want my first night back with my lovely wife to be an unpleasant, odorous event for her." Jack swaggered off in the direction of the house with Teague still in his arms, and the rest trailed after him. </p><p>Esther took Teague to prepare him for bed, while Sarah readied a bath for her husband. The wood stove in the house kept a nearly continuous supply of heated water. She had only to scoop it into buckets and fill the luxurious wooden tub in the bedroom. </p><p>He removed his weapons, belt, and vest. He carefully set the plundered gifts for Sarah under his effects on the chair, intending them to be a surprise. He pulled off his bandanna just as Sarah came back in with another steaming bucket. She'd never seen him without it, as intimate as they'd been. Without it he seemed far more vulnerable. His hair tumbled into his face and he kept tossing it back while he unbraided the large ponytail in the back. His locks didn't get washed as often as he did, but braids like his needed care. </p><p>Jack pulled off his boots, and began lifting his shirt over his head. He was so busy with his preparations that it took him a moment to realize that Sarah was staring hungrily at him. He felt a flush of desire, and turned slowly to face her fully, dropping his hands to his sides. "Like what you see love?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shore Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Sarah enjoy his first night home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes traveled up and down his body. "You are so beautiful Jack." </p>
<p>He chuckled with delight and preened just a bit. "It's women who are beautiful love, not a word used to describe a man." He paused and considered his words. "Even a specimen such as meself." </p>
<p>She smiled lazily. "Your bath is getting cold Jack." </p>
<p>His eyes on her face, Jack untied his sash slowly, letting it drift out of his hands and fall to the floor. He unfastened his breeches and slid them down his legs, then kicked them aside. Sarah did not meet his eyes. Instead, she watched the fall of his clothes avidly. He saw her chest rising and falling faster as he reached for the breechclout that was his last covering. </p>
<p>He was not aroused yet, but definitely interested. His manhood pulsed gently with his heartbeat, just a bit longer and thicker than normal. Stepping into the tub, he sank down until he was covered, his knees pushed up a bit, bath water lapping at his navel. </p>
<p>"Mmmmm!" Jack sighed contentedly and crossed his arms behind his head, stretching his upper body a bit. Sarah knelt beside the tub and laid a hand on his chest. A sudden mischievous smile crossed her face. </p>
<p>Both hands were suddenly on his armpits, fingers wiggling. "Ticklish, Jack?" </p>
<p>Unfortunately he was, and his reaction was immediate and reflexive. He yelped with laughter and jerked his arms down quickly, causing a large splash of water to drench Sarah from the chest down. </p>
<p>"That'll teach ye," he grumbled good naturedly, still shivering in ticklish reaction. </p>
<p>"Oh no," Sarah drawled. "I've gotten my dress wet. Oh well! Guess I'll just have to take it off!" </p>
<p>Jack gazed up at her adoringly as she stood over him and unlaced her gown. She drew it off, along with her chemise, and smiled down at him. Seeing his arm snake out of the water, preparatory to pulling her down into the water with him, she spoke quickly. "The tub isn't big enough for two, Jack. You'll have to settle for me washing your....back." </p>
<p>Very little washing actually took place. Sarah did kneel down beside the tub and did actually pick up the soap and washcloth. But the soap dropped forgotten from her hand when Jack leaned into her and began nibbling and suckling at her neck, down where it joined her shoulder. The washcloth went to good use under the water, rubbing gently and enticingly against Jack's most sensitive place. </p>
<p>He used gentle fingers to peak her nipple, then skimmed his palm back and forth over it. Just as he reached for the other one, a soft knock came at the bedroom door, followed by the fuss of a tired baby. "Sarah? Captain Sparrow?" called Esther. </p>
<p>They broke apart. Sarah's eyes were wide, her face and neck flushed. Jack groaned, then grinned ruefully and slid further down into the water. "Best throw on a housecoat love. Our son needs those more than I do right now." </p>
<p>While she tended to the sleepy baby and settled him into his crib, Jack scrubbed away his sexual frustration with soap and shampoo. He dried himself vigorously and flopped down on the large inviting bed. The pillows smelled like Sarah, and he buried his face into them. She was in the alcove, humming softly to Teague. </p>
<p>When she stepped back in the bedroom, she was greeted by a squeaky clean Jack Sparrow sprawled on her pillows, watching her dressing gown flutter around her. He licked his lips, she dropped it off her shoulders, and set down on the edge. Jack sat up quickly and reached for her, she held up a hand. </p>
<p>"Wait Jack. I want to touch you, my way. Oh, I've dreamed of you coming home, and what I'd do to you...let me? Please? And don't move one..single..inch?" </p>
<p>His face darkened with lust, he lay back and put his hands down near his hips, soft and relaxed. "Go ahead Sarah. I'll do my best. So hungry, I am." </p>
<p>She ran a fingertip over his face, from his bare high forehead, down over his nose, and outlined his lips. Jack caught her finger lightly in his teeth and stroked it with his tongue. She tugged the finger away, and continued on down over his bearded chin and along his tender throat. Reaching his chest, she spread all her fingers over him to caress. Lifting one of his hands, she kissed his palm, then suckled his first finger into her mouth. Then the next finger, and the next. </p>
<p>His eyes became heavy lidded when she moved from his finger to the inside of his wrist and suckled. Wet kisses marched up the inside of his arm and paused lingeringly at the inner part of his elbow. Her lips glided up to his shoulder, bit down suddenly, then soothed with her tongue. She repeated the entire treatment on the other arm. Then she went to work on his neck. </p>
<p>Jack tensed, trying to hold back from touching her. He wanted to run his hands over her bare back, pull her close to feel her breasts, taste her. She nipped at his neck suddenly and he made a sound of appreciation. Sarah drifted down to his chest. Her lips lingered on the bullet scars, danced teasingly over his nipples, drifted down to his belly. She raised her head and traced her finger over the tattoo he bore in the middle of his chest. </p>
<p>She knew the story full well, knew the pain and betrayal and despair behind the simple phrase, 'Sans Pays.' Knew how it had shaped him from the honest, naive man he'd been to the cynical deceitful pirate he was now. Knew also that Tia Dalma tattooed it on him before they broke with each other. She straddled him and moved back and forth over his nipples, using her teeth. He could feel her downy hair brushing his thighs. </p>
<p>"Ahhh," he ground out, arching up just slightly. She slid down his body so that her breasts rubbed his erection on her way to his legs. Heated kisses trailed over his thighs, down the outside, then up the inside. "Mmm," he moaned. </p>
<p>"Roll over please Jack." </p>
<p>He opened his eyes and searched hers. Before he did as she requested, he reared up and ran his tongue from her lower lip down her throat to the sweet spot just between her breasts. Sarah rolled her eyes back and whimpered. His sinful caress nearly blew apart her control. But there was more of his body to savor. </p>
<p>She brushed aside the long silky strands of hair and lightly bit the back of his neck. His soft cry and jerk was so satisfying she did it again, harder. He growled. "Keep doing that darling, you'll get quite a surprise." </p>
<p>A thrill ran through her and she was strongly tempted to bite him again, and see what would happen. Instead, she decided that it would be even more fun to move all the way down his back to the beginning crease in his tush. She placed her tongue there and ran it all the way up his spine to the place she had just bitten. </p>
<p>Jack raised himself a few inches off the bed and growled again. Both of them were gasping now. "I want to taste you Sarah. I want to fill my mouth with your sweet peachy flavor and drink up your moans." </p>
<p>"Oooohh!" she gasped. She stared at the tattooed poem on his back, the words that marched across his shoulderblades down to the small of his back a remnant of the way he used to deal with the world. Jack still lived by some of these phrases, she'd seen it for herself. Then Jack was turning on the bed and reaching for her. </p>
<p>He grasped her hips and pulled her up onto his chest, farther, until her womanhood was just above his mouth. But he didn't taste her right away. No, he wanted to tease her, as she had teased him. </p>
<p>"Here's a tasty spot," he murmured as his tongue lapped at her navel. Sarah squirmed. He moved down, and bit the soft flesh just beneath, and ran his tongue over the few stretch marks she bore. </p>
<p>"Mmm, and another one!" Now he gave attention to the joins of her legs on either side of the sweet swollen flesh they both wanted him to touch. </p>
<p>"Jack!" she cried desperately. She tried to wiggle her way to his heavenly mouth, but his grip on her was too firm, and his control was iron. His tongue danced back and forth licking her tender skin and skipping entirely the most needy part of her. "Please, Jack!" </p>
<p>He didn't make her beg any longer. He didn't need to. What he needed was shared pleasure with her, so at her request he instantly moved his tongue to her aching clitoris and laved it roughly. She began to come, and he took the sensitive button carefully between his teeth and flicked his tongue as hard as he could over the trapped flesh. At the same time he slid his fingers inside her and pressed and curled them against her walls. </p>
<p>Sarah spasmed above him. She could not even cry out, the sensations were so intense. Sweat trickled down her temples. Stars and lightning flashes flickered behind her closed eyelids. She was unaware that her fists had gripped Jack's hair tightly, nor was she aware that her reaction was only driving him higher. </p>
<p>He released her and slid her down to his lap, pushing himself further down on the bed. He sat up, and leaned back on his hands, waiting for her to catch on. Sarah sat atop his thighs, pressed right up against the steel velvet heat that pulsed against her, legs draped along his hips. She mimicked his stance, and understanding dawned. She pushed her hips forward and he glided in. Both of them used their hands to push themselves together. </p>
<p>It was slow, and sweet, and urgent, and wonderful. They rocked back and forth, touching only below the waist. Jack gazed at her with a loving smile while his hair swished back and forth over his shoulders. This pace enabled Sarah to achieve heights over and over without making her sore with rough pounding, especially when he brought one hand forward to fondle the place where they came together. </p>
<p>His eyes glowed as he watched her tumble off the edge at least four times. At last the slow movements became too much for him. He needed more. He murmured to her, she put her hands around his neck, and he turned them over in fluid, graceful motions. </p>
<p>Jack was sweaty, and needy. He pinned her hands over her head and bounced hard on her, driving himself as deep as he could. Moments later, he pressed his face into her hair and the beautiful sounds of his orgasm rang in her ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt her leaving the bed, sometime in the early morning. He heard his small son crying, then quiet again as she settled him. Jack never opened his eyes during this, never came up fully from the depths of sleep. He knew instinctively that he was safe here. </p>
<p>The sun was much brighter when he was awakened again, by Teague's sounds once more. He wasn't crying, just babbling and cooing. Jack rose from the bed and looked for his clothes. Sarah had taken the ones he'd left on the chair last night, but not touched his other effects, so his gift to her was still secretly buried. She had left another pair of trousers for him, very similar in color and style to his usual pair. </p>
<p>Pulling them on, he padded into the alcove and looked into the cradle. Teague was kicking his legs and had freed himself from his blanket. Chubby fists waved aimlessly in the air as he burbled contentedly to himself. Seeing Jack's face appear over his, he grinned a gap toothed baby smile and held out his arms. </p>
<p>The pirate couldn't help grinning back and reaching down to scoop up the babe. Father and son gazed at each other with identical deep brown eyes for a few minutes. Jack was remembering his own mother, wife of a pirate, his own father, captain of a magnificent huge-ish vessel. He had some rather painful memories of his childhood. What kind of father would he be? What would this Teague think of him when he grew older? </p>
<p>Little Teague broke the somber mood by hiccoughing, and lying his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack closed his eyes and cuddled the child close, feeling in that moment that he would do anything, absolutely anything in the world, to protect his son and keep his affection. </p>
<p>He walked around the room looking at the various things Sarah had acquired while he was gone, and talking whimsically to his son. Looking out the window, he saw Sarah and Esther in the yard doing wash. For a moment he and the boy watched as they wrung clothing out of the steaming washtub and hung them on a line. Jack spotted his bandanna already hung up. </p>
<p>Sarah wiped sweat from her forehead, wishing she'd thought to tie her green scarf around her head before she'd started this task. She glanced up at the bedroom window, wondering what her boys were doing. When she went into the room a bit later, she discovered Jack lying on the unmade bed, balancing his baby on his stomach. The baby was chortling and rocking back and forth, making a game of trying to catch the shiny trinkets in Jack's hair. </p>
<p>Her husband wore a smile of delight and contented peace in his eyes. He grabbed at his son's little fingers whenever they came too close to a bead or jewel. Seeing Sarah in the doorway distracted him, and the baby finally got hold of something, the large silver bangle next to Jack's ear. He crowed with delight and bounced back and forth. </p>
<p>Jack and Sarah both laughed aloud at his simple glee. "It's so good to have you here Jack. Though I'm afraid our simple lifestyle here can't compare to the adventures of being at sea." </p>
<p>Jack frowned. "No worries on that score darling. Take doldrums for example. The quietest day here is definitely an improvement." He glanced at her. "And I have your delightful company, that is by far the best part of shore leave, my love." </p>
<p>He rolled suddenly, scooping Teague off his belly and standing up. Setting the child down to crawl around the floor, he moved to the chair and picked up her gift, solemnly presenting the cherrywood box to her. "As promised Sarah, a bit of me plunder for you." </p>
<p>She began to say something but it was lost when Jack flipped it open. The first thing she saw was the black pearl necklace. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes flew to his face. He rocked back on his heels, inordinately proud of himself. "My God Jack, it's beautiful!" </p>
<p>"There's more," he said softly, near wiggling with excitement at how she'd react to the rest. He adored giving things to her, whether in bed or out, her reactions were so genuine and joyful. </p>
<p>Sarah lifted the necklace carefully out of the box and looked beneath at the loose collection of emeralds, pearls, and diamonds. She gasped. "Ohhh!" she breathed softly, not daring to move a finger towards the display, merely biting her lip as she admired it. </p>
<p>"Come darling! Let's get your necklace on, see how it looks gracing that lovely throat of yours!" Jack set the box aside and took the necklace from her, moving behind her to fasten it. Almost absently she held her hair aside for him. He nipped at her neck when he finished. </p>
<p>"Got a few for meself too. Going to put them in my hair." He continued. "Well? You've not said whether you like it or not." </p>
<p>"Jack, it's absolutely dazzling. Thank you so much! Truly, you being home is a gift in itself. You hardly needed to bring such riches, but it's wonderful that you did!" A grin crossed her face. "Tell me a pirate story Jack! How did you come by such lovelies?" </p>
<p>They settled side by side, crosslegged, on the bed. Jack described his adventures for her, and for little Teague who continued to cruise the room pulling himself unsteadily to his feet on all the available furniture. "And they demanded breeding stock of us, with no guarantee that we would be well treated." </p>
<p>"What did you do? Did you provide babies for the warriors?" </p>
<p>"What choice did we have but to agree?" A sly twinkle in his eyes. "We celebrated with rum. Do you know, those women had never tasted any kind of alcoholic beverage? Well, needless to say, though I will say it, the copious amounts of rum we consumed in celebration of our status as studs, put the err, ladies, fast asleep very soon." Sarah broke into uncontrollable giggles. </p>
<p>"And they woke to find that their fine new breeding stock had sailed off in the night. Well, three or five might have remained behind, out of love for the work offered." He endeavored to look as innocent as possible, a look he really couldn't pull off very well. </p>
<p>"So tell me love," he cleared his throat. "I meant to ask you before, but I was busy being imprisoned. What, exactly, does your inheritance entail?" </p>
<p>The mention of his imprisonment made Sarah wince; though it had seemed at the time a necessary step to take, she didn't like that he'd suffered even a moment of being caged. It was clear by his tone though, that he laid no blame at her feet so she swallowed her twinge and answered. "My mother was a midwife as you already know, and my father was a barrister. A very good one, who traveled a good deal. My mother rarely was able to join him on his travels though, her work kept her far too busy. At any rate, they enjoyed the finer and more comfortable things in life, and spent their time acquiring them. </p>
<p>"My inheritance is not so much cash assets per se, as it is valuable properties. In other words, I now own two other homes, as well as all the furniture, draperies, clothing, silverware, china, and jewelry within." </p>
<p>Jack's eyebrows rose to great heights on his bare brow, reminding him that he needed his bandanna back to look even remotely respectable. Gesturing that he'd be back in a moment, Jack quickly went to the yard, fetched his red cloth, and took the stairs two at a time to return to her. Settling himself once again on the bed, he focused his attention on grooming himself back to the carefully cultivated appearance he kept up. </p>
<p>"Well....two other homes. Hmmm. That'll come in handy, I'll reckon," he muttered to himself as he tied the long red tails and began braiding the large mop he'd left out. "And where exactly might those two other homes be darling Sarah mine? England, perchance?" </p>
<p>"I grew up in Spain Jack, that's where one of the homes is. Spent very little time in England, besides, that home was sold...to pay for my parents funerals." Her voice trembled a bit. "The other house is in France." </p>
<p>She broke off not because Jack was no longer listening; she knew he was even though he was no longer looking at her. Sometime he gave every appearance of disinterest while every sense was sharply gathering information. Just now his eyes were peering sideways at his son. Teague had pulled himself up to stand holding on to the foot of the bed and was looking at his mother. </p>
<p>Jack gathered himself, catlike, slid down onto the floor, and crawled on all fours along the bed to the corner just around from Teague's face. A slow smile spread over Sarah's lips as she watched Jack play with little Teague. He kept absolutely still for several seconds, then suddenly leaped forward into the baby's line of sight, crying, "Rowr!" in a comical, exaggerated, lion's roar. Teague jumped in surprise and screamed with joy at the marvelous new game. He insisted with baby determination that his "dada" play it again and again, and Jack obliged him happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lifestyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack finds life on land very attractive. Sarah is his queen and Teague is the prince. The kingdom is peaceful. Partnering with Elizabeth, she seeks to expand their empire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That set the pattern for Jack and Sarah Sparrow's life. He would sail anywhere from three to nine months and then return home. In the evening, when he could watch her spectacular sunset dances. They would go home, he would bathe while she settled Teague, then they would make love and talk drowsily until sleep came. He usually stayed an average of four to six months before the sea longing got too deep for him to resist. </p><p>He got used to the routine of land life. There was the garden to be tended to, shopping for groceries every other day, washing every week, and the hundred other little chores of a household. At the center of it all was baby Teague, prince of the Sparrow family. </p><p>Before he could even properly walk, Jack would scoop him up and carry him around on his back. When Jack returned the second time, he brought a coil of rope and began teaching him to tie knots. His long slender hands patiently placed over the small fingers, showing him how again and again. On his third trip home, he brought a small pair of blue boots, a perfect fit and a miniature replica of Jack's own, though how he knew the right size was anyone's guess. It was usually Teague who first spotted his father in the crowds after sunset, and would run to him with a happy gleeful face, to be swung up and placed on Jack's shoulders. </p><p>Though Teague was the center of attention and his every milestone and accomplishment celebrated, he was not spoiled. When he was disobedient, his mother would simply tell him "no." If he responded with tears or tantrums she simply turned her back on him, ignoring him if he continued to whine. But his smiles and laughter and agreeable responses brought her back to him, smiling lovingly into his face. Only on a few occasions would she need to call him sternly by his full name, "John Teague!" </p><p>When he sailed away the second time, he did indeed bring Elizabeth and William Weatherby with him, to search for the Flying Dutchman and Will. He returned three months later with an ecstatically happy Elizabeth Turner. She described to Sarah how they had finally found Will by searching for shipwrecks, and the two ships anchored together off Rumrunner's Island, with boarding planks between them and the two crews giving themselves up to jollification. </p><p>Sarah bought another Morgan horse, a brown stallion she whimsically named Harold. She bred Penny to him and she had a beautiful little foal which Teague fell absolutely in love with. His mother relented and instead of selling the colt, she gave it to her son. He named his horse Blaze. </p><p>When Jack sailed away the third time, his wife and child joined him. The little boy was three years and a half years old by then, a sturdy lad with olive skin, high cheekbones, deep brown eyes, and wavy black hair that was long enough now to be tied back. There was no denying who that child took after. </p><p>Sarah told Jack she wanted a look at their other homes. The inheritance presented a unique legal dilemma. Since Sarah was a woman, she could not legally be landowner. Yet the will her father drew up clearly stated that Sarah Deverleigh was his sole heir upon her marriage. She acknowledged her marriage proudly, yet protected Jack from imprisonment and a death sentence. </p><p>Jack watched from the helm as Sarah held Teague's hand and taught him to balance by allowing him to walk the rail, a thing Jack had shown her during their honeymoon. "Daddy, look at me! I'm not fallin'!" </p><p>He grinned happily. "So I see!" </p><p>"Daddy! I want a hat like yours Daddy!" the child shouted gleefully. </p><p>"You shall have it, my son. A really big one!" </p><p>Jack's eyes shifted to his wife. She was a vision of beauty to him, dressed in trousers, a feminine gypsy blouse, with her wild black hair flowing free. He recalled how she looked in their cabin last night, one flickering candle picking up the gleam of her skin as she rode him hard. She still wanted to tie him up, he still wouldn't let her. He did grasp hold of the headboard and let her have complete control, and she pleasured him until he was hoarse from moaning. </p><p>They arrived in France. The house was stunning, it looked like a mansion. Within, Jack found riches to satisfy even his greedy pirate heart. "It wouldn't do to let me crew see this place, not at all. Not if you want to keep hold of the majority of this stuff." </p><p>Sarah glanced up from her sorting of the silver and candlesticks. "I fully intend to set a fair amount of this aside as booty, my Captain." </p><p>He dropped the teapot he had in his hands and stared at her. Her lips were twitching. "Have I told you lately that I love you? Truly, deeply, wonderfully?" </p><p>"I believe you did...last night in bed, in fact. Only it sounded more like, 'Oh Sarah, I can't stand it! Right there, ohhh, don't stop!'" She hastily set down the utensils in her hand and darted off with a naughty smile, her husband hotly pursuing her. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, their game of tag took them into the bedroom, however, the tapestries and rugs distracted them. Sarah flung open the closet door. "Jack! I think...some of my father's clothes might fit you!" </p><p>A half hour later they were transformed. Sarah minced back and forth in a pale cream gown with rosettes of pink. Jack admired himself in a full length mirror, wearing a linen shirt and a deep blue velvet waistcoat. A bottle of fine wine from the wine cellar sat on the walnut bedside table. He uncorked it and poured two goblets full. </p><p>Sarah held hers high. "To always having everything our own way!" They clinked glasses and drank deeply, celebrating their love and family along with their riches. </p><p>Sarah spent some time sorting it, packed quite a bit of it in trunks which were put aboard the Pearl, and offered some of the less fine clothing to the crew. For herself and Jack she chose several fine and several more ordinary sets of clothes. The majority was transported back to Florida. Before they set sail again, Jack disappeared, then returned a short time later with a leather tricorner hat, sized for a child. It was a bit large for him, but that didn't matter. The hat instantly became Teague's most precious possession. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>"Come with us Jack. We have something to show you!" Elizabeth had come to visit, and the two ladies looked every bit the high society females they were not, complete even with lacy parasols. Arm in arm they strolled with Jack to the docks. A beautiful junk lay at anchor, lacking only a figurehead, a name, and a full crew. </p><p>"I want to buy this vessel, Jack." Upon her quiet words Jack began inspecting the said vessel with a critical eye. Only when he finished and nodded his cautious approval did he question why. </p><p>"There are many wonderful things in this world, that even you, fine pirate that you are, cannot plunder them all. So I thought I'd send a ship with the things I have no use for and trade them for the things I want!" </p><p>Elizabeth chimed in then. "We hoped you and Mr. Gibbs could help us find a good crew for her, when the time comes for her to sail." </p><p>"I see." Jack's voice was cold. "Trading means one thing, love. The East India Trading Company. THEY control the merchant routes." He paused. "Planning on working for them, are you?" </p><p>"Of course not." Sarah waved a dismissive hand and Jack's face lost a bit of its sternness. "Look at her! A small ship, the better to slide under the notice of the Company and do a little illegal trading. I want you to look after this ship, to use your abilities as pirate lord and master of the finest ship in the Caribbean, to protect it from pirates while she carries valuable cargo." </p><p>He looked back and forth between the ship and Sarah. "My my. What an enterprising woman you are, my dear!" The planes of his face were soft and happy as he moved close to her and gathered her into his arms. </p><p>Elizabeth raised an astonished eyebrow. Though buying the ship with her friend, she hadn't known Sarah had planned to ask Jack for immunity for the junk. Such trust she placed in him, such blind confidence. She envied a bit that interplay. Sarah had never known the Jack she had, she had only ever been presented with his honest qualities. </p><p>She turned her back on their tender moment. Tears stung her eyes and her arms hung dead by her side. Why should she move them, when there was nothing and no one she could hold? Her eyes fell on her bright haired son, playing off in the distance with the dark child of Jack and Sarah. Oh yes, to be sure. She must go on for her son's sake, though she sometimes had no interest in living at all. She was in that moment almost insanely jealous of her friends behind her. </p><p>Was Jack a better man because Sarah chose to see his qualities and not his faults first and foremost, and therefore Jack was more likely to be that in Sarah's presence? Or was it that Elizabeth had misjudged him? Certainly he had showed no qualms about lying both to her and to Will. Of course, Jack had been desperate for his very soul at one point in their adventures together and was being hemmed in by the world on all sides. After all, this was a very peaceful time for Jack. Love had done much for him. </p><p>The ship was purchased, with Joshua as the agent. A carpenter was commissioned to carve the figurehead, and a week later it was finished, a lady who held a dance pose almost exactly like that of Sarah's, but her face and hair and smile identical to Elizabeth. Jack held a bottle of wine poised above the prow, and Sarah gave him the signal. He smashed the bottle over the prow and proclaimed, "Let this beauty be known....as the Sarah's Swann!" </p><p>He sailed with Elizabeth a week later, unknowing that it was into danger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Elizabeth go missing. Sarah tries to carry on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah faltered in her pacing and groaned, bent over as another pain hit hard. Esther bit her lip, looking worried. She would not stop pacing, and the contractions were too close, the baby still riding high in Sarah's belly. It was not going well. </p>
<p>"Are you sure? Are you sure she is not there?" the dark haired woman asked urgently. </p>
<p>"Yes Sarah. Elizabeth's house is dark, just as it has been for months now." Esther answered as gently as she could. </p>
<p>The laboring woman sighed. Her head hung down on her chest. "Where IS he? Where is Jack?" she whispered miserably. Tears flowed down her face. </p>
<p>“You can't keep waiting for him. Your baby is on the way! You have to concentrate on that!” Esther pleaded.</p>
<p>Sarah nearly bent double with her next pains, groaning deeply. Her legs shook. Once the contraction eased she pushed her hair back, gasping  “I need him! I NEED him to come back!” </p>
<p>Esther tried rubbing her lower back, attempting to gauge the baby's status at the same time. She felt a furious kick and at the same time Sarah gasped sharply. “You never know when sailors are going to come back, Sarah. It might be next year, it might be the next minute. But THIS ONE,” she touched the round stomach gently, “is HERE.....NOW.”</p>
<p>Somehow, Sarah must have decided to let go of her tension and despair, because with the next contraction her water broke, the baby finally dropped lower, and Sarah got ready to push. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>Esther spotted him first, not long after the lunch hour, walking slowly up the lawn to the front door unheeding of the revealing daylight he'd always been careful to avoid. </p>
<p>"Sarah! Joshua! Teague! Jack is coming!" </p>
<p>Sarah rushed out the door to meet him, her son right beside her. She nearly ordered him back to the house but could not quite bring herself to. She had never held him back from his father. </p>
<p>As Jack drew close to her, he looked with surprise at the little girl she held on her hip. Before he could say a word in greeting, Sarah gave the toddler to Teague, drew back a hand and slapped Jack soundly across the face. </p>
<p>Even through the pain of his cheek, Jack was more amazed it had happened at all. Sarah had never struck him, never even raised her voice in so much as irritation at him. He accepted her slap though. </p>
<p>"Where have you been!" Each word was measured in cold anger and fear. "It's been two years since I last saw you, Jack! Two YEARS! Elizabeth and William have been gone as well. I had no idea if you were alive or dead!" </p>
<p>He stood before her, head lowered. "Apologies, Sarah. It could not be helped." </p>
<p>The soft sad cadence of his voice made her look closely at him. Now that her anger was spent and her fear of his death was reassured by him before her alive and whole, she could let it start to slowly dissolve. Deep circles unrelated to his kohl smudges deepened his eyes. His cheekbones protruded. He looked bone deep weary. </p>
<p>She realized suddenly that he was not hanging his head in shame, but studying the baby girl clinging to her elder brother. The child at a year and a half was just able to walk. Teague regarded him with serious eyes, biting his lower lip at the violent interplay between his parents. </p>
<p>Sarah softened even more towards Jack. "This is Mary Elizabeth Sparrow" she said simply. </p>
<p>As if she'd given permission, he dropped to one knee and opened his arms. Teague surged forward with a glad cry, pulling Mary along with him. He buried his face in his father's neck and hugged him hard enough to choke. Jack's brown hands stroked up and down his son's back, pulling him closer and closer with every squeeze. The little girl was caught up in the embrace. Her mouth was partially muffled by Jack's sleeve but Sarah clearly heard the word "Papa?" from the garrulous child. </p>
<p>"Come inside." She grasped his hand to pull him through the door and was startled anew. His wristbones were clearly outlined under his skin. </p>
<p>He sank down in the cushioned armchair nearest the fire, dropped his head back and closed his eyes. Mary climbed up his legs, grunting with the effort of her short limbs until Jack, not even looking, grasped her and pulled her to his lap. She cuddled herself into his chest. Teague settled himself on the arm of the chair. </p>
<p>The weary man's lips curved upwards. He stroked the dark waves of the little girl's hair. "She knows me." </p>
<p>It certainly seemed to be true. Sarah knelt before the hearth. "Are you hungry?" </p>
<p>"Starving." There was quiet desperation in that answer. Sarah ladled a bowl of stew from the kettle hanging over the fire, and with her eyes bade Esther to fetch bread from the kitchen. Joshua also hovered near, looking deeply concerned. </p>
<p>Jack took the food after shifting Mary to the other arm of the chair. He literally gobbled the steaming soup, eyes intent on the food. Sarah poured him a cup and handed it to him. "Rum." </p>
<p>He finished in record time. "More?" she asked quietly. He nodded gratefully and downed the rum, holding out his cup for more of that as well. Sarah handed him a refilled bowl and watched as he devoured it. </p>
<p>Having finished his meal, he spoke quietly. "I would like to sleep, if I may. I'm very tired." </p>
<p>"Darling, this is your home, and you may do as you like. It is so very good to see you again." As hard as she tried, Sarah was not able to keep the quaver from her voice. </p>
<p>He leaped up from the chair, stepping swiftly to her and crushing her into his arms. One hand cupped the back of her head. She heard his breath hitching irregularly against her ear. "Sarah, my Sarah," he murmured over and over. </p>
<p>As afternoon wore on, the three adult members of the house kept peeking into the bedroom where Jack sprawled sideways across the bed. He lay on his stomach, one hand outflung, the other lost beneath the dark spill of his hair. He did not move, but sometimes moaned as if in terrible pain. They talked in hushed whispers about what might have happened to him. Joshua offered to check once more on Elizabeth Turner. </p>
<p>That night after the children were put to bed, Sarah crept quietly into the bedroom. She swiftly undressed and as she began to slip her nightgown over her head Jack spoke, making her jump. </p>
<p>"Don't know why you're bothering to put that on, love. I'm only going to rip it off." </p>
<p>She looked at him and he was sitting up, watching her with glowing eyes. As she stood there, he stood up and began hastily undressing. "Sarah, don't look at me like that, with those wounded eyes. It's still me, I'm the same man as ever. Just a little more scarred, that's all." </p>
<p>Her eyes followed the animal grace of his body, searching out these new scars he spoke of. She saw no wounds or new broken jagged lines. The sight of his bare body awoke the old hunger for him just as it always had between them. He was already firmly erect. Dropping the silky nightie to the floor, she rushed to him and pressed herself desperately against his body. The absence of the last two years made her rough. </p>
<p>Jack held her between his legs while he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her everywhere between her chin and her hips. One arm curved around her waist and his hand pressed into the small of her back. With the other he cupped a breast tenderly, laving his tongue over the nipple, making her toss her head back and gasp, hands fisting tightly in his hair. He moved gently to the other breast. </p>
<p>Sarah opened her hands and gently caressed Jack's head. His warm breath puffed over her skin as he moved down to her stomach. His lips grazed lightly over her body and his mustache added to the sensations. Sarah felt the velvet warmth of his erection rubbing against her inner thigh. She moved her leg back and forth to stimulate him further. Jack cried softly, the sound buzzing through her skin. </p>
<p>He slid down the bed to the floor, holding her hips, and kissed her even more passionately. Her thighs were nipped, he slid one hand to her buttocks and nudged her legs apart with his other hand. She was beginning to whimper now. With his tongue he parted her netherlips and stroked between them. She cried out, heat flowed over Jack's lips, and he moaned throatily. His tongue delved deeper. His smooth hair stroked over her thighs, cool bangles bumped frequently into her, making her shiver. </p>
<p>She tipped her head back and opened her legs for better balance as well as to give him greater access. She was spiraling quickly out of control. She had been so long without him. Apparently he felt the same way, for she could feel and hear him making hungry sounds of pleasure. Like a child with a longed for treat, shaved ice and syrup maybe, he moaned and whimpered his sheer delight as he lapped her sweetness. </p>
<p>He sat on his naked butt leaning against the bed, Sarah above him, head tipped back and driving his tongue between her legs over and over and over. His hands gripped her thighs just below her bottom, supporting her weight as she began to fly apart for him. He struggled to wait, to hold himself back just little more, to enjoy that sweet magical sound of his name a sob on her lips. </p>
<p>She did it, a cry that was his name, and he could not bear it, felt that he would burst apart and he must be inside her when he did. He was so ready. Jack pulled his head back and brought her down on his lap, impaling her soft body. They strained together, but could not quite find the necessary rhythm that would release him. He growled, pushed her away, and stood up. Pulling Sarah to her feet, he then pushed her face down on the bed so her legs dangled off the side. </p>
<p>In a moment he was on her, still standing but with his knees bent slightly so his hips lined up with hers. She was ready for him, more than ready, and pushed her bottom back against him. He uttered a cry, and drove himself deep, shoving her even harder into the mattress. All gentleness was gone now. They were rough, wild, mating like animals. </p>
<p>Jack took a hard grip on her hips and pumped hard back and forth against her plush her bottom. His face wore a snarl of effort, beads of sweat dripped down onto Sarah's back. She could not move, could barely offer him any leverage to push against, could only lay flat beneath his hammering hips and scream into the blanket. Jack growled, cried out, growled again, and then he was flying. Rough sobs broke from his lips and his arms trembled as his body spasmed in bliss. </p>
<p>Afterwards, he gathered her tenderly into his arms, moving them up to the pillows and cradling her. He buried his face in the place of his refuge, her silky dark hair. She fell asleep to the sound of him breathing in her scent, and his hands caressing slowly over her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Goddess Enraged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack explains what kept him away so long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke sometime in the night to Jack's hand tracing the outline of her face. He held a single candle, and was looking at her as if trying to memorize her every feature. His mouth was pursed in sadness, his eyes held grief, and an enormous relief. </p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked quietly. He sighed but did not turn away. "I would like to know." </p>
<p>He wound a lock of her wavy hair around his finger and remained quiet. She waited. He was not answering her not because he was refusing to answer her, but because he was searching for a way to begin. At last, he began to talk. </p>
<p>"Elizabeth was ecstatic to be sailing for Will again. She jabbered on so much she nearly drove me out of me mind, in fact. But we found him more quickly this time than the last, so she started talking his ear off instead. The happy family, reunited. But the Master of the Sea kept being called to duty. There were deaths at sea he had to tend to, he couldn't just ignore them." </p>
<p>Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. "We kept pace with him for awhile. Followed him across the sea. After awhile, I was more than ready to choose some other pursuit, but Elizabeth got very shrill with me. Insisted that we keep pacing him. So I obliged her. It wasn't until I saw the island that I realized." He stopped. </p>
<p>"Realized what Jack? What island?" </p>
<p>"The same damn island what we found the dead Kraken on, after we escaped the Locker." He drew a deep breath. "The deaths at sea were a lure. Calypso was leading us to her island." </p>
<p>"Her island?" Sarah was more than a little confused. She'd heard some stories from Gibbs about rescuing Jack from Death itself, sailing to get him out of the Locker. Elizabeth had added a few comments of her own perspective, but Sarah didn't have a really clear picture of the whole story. </p>
<p>"Calypso, Goddess of the Sea, daughter of Poseidon. She was bound in human form, and I knew her as Tia Dalma. Back when she didn't quite know who she was." </p>
<p>"I know who Calypso is. I know she supposedly lives on an island near the Land of the Dead. I just don't know what island YOU are referring to. Where you found the dead Kraken?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Jack stopped and thought for a few minutes. "She must havegone back to it and reclaimed her island after Barbossa freed her and she took Davy Jones into the maelstrom. She was angry that Will had another woman. She expected him to be her new consort." </p>
<p>She decided to stop asking for clarification and just listen. Jack told stories well. She settled closer against him and looked at his mouth, having learned long ago that Jack Sparrow expressed his every emotion with it. </p>
<p>"She appeared on the island as soon as we spotted it. Just stood on the black sands waiting calmly. Ah, but she was far from calm wasn't she? We sailed closer, and then Elizabeth spotted her. I tried to turn the ship aside, Lizzie was aboard the Dutchman, it was time for me to go." </p>
<p>Jack shuddered. "She turned the water to mud, so we couldn't sail away. Then she started walking towards us. Will saw her do it, and his whole body just...clenched. They locked eyes, and Calypso, sort of, flew through the air to the ship. Never, never have I seen her so angry. </p>
<p>"There was a battle, of course. She won. It took the men four hours to realize that. She threw down hail, lightning, blew the wind till the sails were near torn to shreds. And she turned the seas to mud." </p>
<p>That was the most horrible part for Jack, she realized. The very water that carried his marvelous ship of freedom, turned against him to entrap him. </p>
<p>He went on, "Finally Calypso got Will's attention. She threw little Will overboard, and turned Elizabeth into a second ship's figurehead." </p>
<p>Sarah gasped in horror, hand flying to cover her mouth. He grimly and doggedly continued the tale. "Will went deathly quiet. Everything went quiet. They faced off. Calypso had the most satisfied smirk I've ever seen on a woman's face. They went into the captain's cabin, leaving all the rest of us to cool our heels. </p>
<p>"The sounds what came from that cabin...I'll ne'er forget Sarah." His arms tightened around her, and he paused to push his face into her neck once again. "Screams of rage and furious anger, of pain, once I swear I heard them coupling in bed. And over it all the most bizarre sound, impossible to describe, so loud we couldn't hear our own thoughts. For three days this went on. Three days, three months, I don't even know. All I know is that it finally all went quiet and they came back on deck. Too late for some of the crew what had run mad from that sound. She just smiled like a satisfied cat on a fisherman's boat, and Will was completely calm. And grim. </p>
<p>"She left the ship, Elizabeth was restored to life, and Calypso reappeared with little Will clutched in her arms. Lizzie grabbed him from her, screaming curses what made me crew blush to hear. And Calypso pulled a little green vial from somewhere and forced it into the boy's mouth. He choked, coughed, and opened his eyes. </p>
<p>"She looked at me then, and frowned. Gods, I wish I'd sailed away when I'd had the chance! She flicked her fingers at me, and left the ship. Just as she did, the seas were restored, we could make sail once again. She cast us back to the Caribbean. Tortuga was just visible in the distance." </p>
<p>"My God. My God!" was all she could manage to say. "Poor Elizabeth! How awful! Oh Jack!" </p>
<p>"Aye," he said quietly. "What keeps me awake nights is wondering just what kind of agreement was struck between Will and that witch. For a parley it was, clear as day. I don't know if I can stand to think of it anymore." </p>
<p>"What happened to your crew?" </p>
<p>"I left most of them in Tortuga. We provisioned with the bare minimum to get back here. Sailed with a skeleton crew, with the men who've found women to love here in the Islands. I don't know what became of the Turner family, they were still aboard the Dutchman when Calypso did whatever she did to send the Pearl back here." </p>
<p>"I have to go to her!" Sarah rose in alarm, thinking of her best friend all alone suffering the trauma of such an experience. Jack caught her hand and pulled her back into the bed. </p>
<p>"You can do that Sarah, but not tonight. Tonight I need you," he whispered. He held her, and kissed her the same way he had the first night they ever made love. First on the forehead, both cheeks, then her lips, so softly. "You're the light of my life Sarah." He kissed her lips again, harder now. "Your touch heals all my hurt." </p>
<p>Deeply moved, Sarah encircled his neck with her arms. "You're the one who saved my wretched life, Jack. The one who set free my wild heart." </p>
<p>It was days before he smiled. Joshua returned from his errand to reveal that the Turner home was still dark. He listened to the sketch of the tale Jack had to offer, and suggested that the Dutchman had been allowed to sail away in a more normal fashion, thus taking far longer to return than the Pearl had. </p>
<p>The captain acquainted himself with his daughter. Mary had a sunny and friendly manner, always laughing and giggling. He was extremely tender towards her, her dimples could coax a loving look from him every time. It was her hugs and kisses that made him smile for the first time. Teague was a more serious boy, tall and slender at age six. He followed Jack everywhere as if afraid to let him out of his sight. </p>
<p>Jack told his children stories every night of his various seagoing adventures. Teague would close his eyes and listen more to the sound of Jack's voice. Mary would hang on to every word, struggling to stay awake, large eyes blinking more and more until they finally closed. He noticed Teague still had the hat he'd bought him in France. He slept with it next to his pillow. </p>
<p>Perhaps a week later, Elizabeth came to the house. She walked almost aimlessly, holding her son by the hand. Joshua saw her in the distance and led her the rest of the way. Sarah hurried to her side. Elizabeth's eyes were so lost and despairing, Sarah's heart turned cold. </p>
<p>She knelt down to speak to the scared little boy at her side. "Willy," she smiled as reassuringly as she could at him. "You've had a bad scare just lately, I know. Why don't you go play with Teague for awhile? It'll make you feel better. And I'll take care of your mummy, make her feel better too. All right?" </p>
<p>The little boy nodded. He had tear streaks on his face but he managed a small smile. He darted off, and Sarah rose up and enveloped Elizabeth in her arms. For the first time she seemed to become aware of Sarah. Her arms went around the dark haired woman and clung tightly. Her eyes had been dry up until this point, now the healing tears came. </p>
<p>Sarah simply held her and patted her. She felt Jack's warm body behind her. When the sobs trailed off a bit, Sarah knew the thing that was hurting her, knew the right question to ask, "What's the deal Will made with Calypso?" </p>
<p>"I don't know!" keened Elizabeth. "Will wouldn't tell me! He said it would only upset me to know!" </p>
<p>"Haven't we been through enough? How much more must we have to bear? Is it not enough that we cannot be together as man and wife, is it not enough that he is bound to that ship?" Elizabeth stopped abruptly, staring at the man who had saved Will's life. She was coming uncomfortably close to blaming him for her loneliness. </p>
<p>"Jack!" She wrenched free of Sarah and went to him. "Do you know? Tell me! What kind of agreement did he make with her!" She began beating her fists on his chest in desperation. "I remember nothing of my imprisonment, it was as if I blinked and everything changed. It was Will who told me how she enchanted me. WHAT WAS THE DEAL THEY MADE?!" </p>
<p>"I don't know Lizzie!" he cried back, taking her shoulders and giving her a little shake. "All I know is that they reached an accord. But if they did, you are safe from her. She released you and restored your child. You are safe from her whatever it is they agreed upon!" </p>
<p>Elizabeth collapsed against him in relief. Jack clutched her for a moment, then his face twisted and he pushed her away, gently though. Sarah rushed forward and held her. It struck her hard that Jack could not give her comfort because he had once nearly loved her, and Elizabeth had once killed him. Was there forgiveness for that? she wondered. There was still a caring between them but it was forever tainted by what had come before. </p>
<p>"And what is it she did to you Jack?" Elizabeth finally asked in a small voice. "I saw her gesture towards you." </p>
<p>Sarah started. Jack had told her that part of the story and in the horror of all the rest she'd not caught it. She stared at him wide eyed as he shook his head bleakly. "I've no idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tidbits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short sweet update after the holiday! Little glimpses into the Sparrow and Turner households. And a hint of the madness that will shortly descend on them. Mild reference to past Jack/Elizabeth unresolved sexual tension and romantic longings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth and Willy stayed with them for two weeks. Will had nightmares until Sarah bedded him down with Teague, then he was fine. They were not aware of Elizabeth's nightmares until the third night when she woke screaming and fighting her blankets. </p><p>Sarah tried to calm her for several minutes, to no avail. "She just wants to be held!" she exclaimed to Jack. "It's such terrible loneliness!" </p><p>"Bring her in with us then Sarah," was his quiet response. </p><p>They laid her between them and she quieted. Cradled between their warm living bodies she was comforted. Sometime in the night Sarah stirred, woke and saw Jack also awake. His arm was tight around Elizabeth, her back pressed snugly to him. His other hand was pressed to his brow as if his head hurt, and his mouth was pursed. </p><p>Sarah thought once more of the history between them, and wondered if this had been such a good idea after all. Then Jack was aware of her small movement, and looked at her. A sweet loving smile smoothed his face, and he reached his hand to lace his fingers with her. She knew then that it was all right. They slept again. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>"Bear down again Esther. I can see the head!" Sarah massaged and stretched the skin to ease the newborn's head as it descended. Esther panted, caught her breath, strained hard. Joshua held her as she leaned against his back, watching Sarah avidly as she worked. </p><p>The wail of a baby drawing its first breath came moments later. "You've a beautiful daughter Esther! Congratulations Joshua!" Sarah beamed happily at them as she swaddled the child in blankets and laid her on Esther's stomach. </p><p>"What will you call her?" </p><p>"Her name is Rebecca Joy!" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>The well dressed officer of the Royal Navy watched in satisfaction as carpentry on the ship continued. She was beautiful, nearly identical to the Dauntless. Fitting, considering his identical appearance to the man he would dedicate this ship and this quest to. Fists closed at his sides, tight, tighter, until his nails pierced the skin of his palm. Blood began to drip from his fists and he almost absently took a handkerchief and wiped his hands clean. His gentle smile never faded, and his lips whispered the same words over and over again. "The Avenger. The Avenger." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>"Jack, you've got to taste this!" </p><p>He looked with great amusement at his wife who was bouncing with energy this morning. She was nearly vibrating with eagerness. In her hand extended to him was a mugful of steaming black liquid. "It's coffee. I just had a shipment come in." </p><p>He took the mug from her, noting the two empty cups. Clearly she'd been sampling the wares before offering some to him. He sipped cautiously, and made a face. "Not sure I care for it, love." </p><p>"Hmmm," she considered this for a moment. Her face brightened. "Put some rum in it!" </p><p>Adding a generous dollop, he tasted it again. "Better!" </p><p>"Daddy!" "Uncle Jack!" Two boisterous boys, one dark, the other bright as the sun, came charging into the kitchen, and crashed into his legs. He was hard pressed to keep his balance. "Play with us!" they chorused in unison. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>She was suffering dizzy spells, vomiting, strange episodes of utter exhaustion. Fearfully, she sent a message to Sarah, asking her to come. Two days later Sarah returned from Elizabeth Turner's home and pulled Jack aside. </p><p>"Well? What manner of illness is eating away at the inestimable Mrs. Turner?" His flippant words belied his concern. </p><p>"Nothing that about six months won't cure. She's caught pregnant Jack." Sarah's face was somber. </p><p>His eyes widened. She went on. "Must have happened on the way home. Or perhaps before, you said they were together before you all arrived at the island." </p><p>"But I wonder, is it really Will who planted the baby in her?" </p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>He uttered one word. "Calypso." </p><p>"Never say that in front of her!" </p><p>"What does she say about her condition?" </p><p>"She's thrilled. And scared. The same thought that occurred to you, occurred to her as well." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>The captain of the Sarah's Swann brought her news and suggestions that she cultivate a fruit that was getting very popular in nearly settlements. It was a cross between a mandarin and a pomelo, creating a sweet orange. Sarah began learning about the orangeries famous in France, that some King Louis or other had built to indulge his tastes. Captain Rajeev was kept quite busy supplying her with the glass she needed for the large building.  </p><p>Jack teased her and called her a aristocrat; she swatted him, tickled his ribs, and he changed his mind and called her pirate. With great dignity she informed him that she was a smuggler, thank you very much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tortuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah confronts a bit of Jack's past. Arguments ensue. Their unknown enemy creeps closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Take me with you Jack," she whispered to him in the dark of the night. "Take us all, I don't want to be parted from you yet!" </p>
<p>"Hmmm," he murmured thoughtfully. "The children as well?" </p>
<p>"We've sailed with you before, well not Mary, not yet. But you spent a fair bit of your childhood aboard a pirate ship. Why shouldn't they?" </p>
<p>He lay quiet next to her for a moment. "I have to pick up me crew in Tortuga, that is, those that are willing to sail again. Might get some new men, at that." </p>
<p>Something in his voice made her suspect that he was stalling, hedging his answer to her. "So? They have women there, surely? Not just men waiting to crew pirate ships? I won't be so out of place," she teased with a lilt in her voice. </p>
<p>She was getting uncomfortably close to the truth. He squirmed. "Tis not a place for a lady, Sarah." </p>
<p>Indignantly, "Since when am I a lady!" Silence. "Jack, you love Tortuga. I've heard you speak so fondly of it! I would like to see it as well. Why are you so reluctant to bring me there?" </p>
<p>"It's a wild place Sarah. And...you may learn things about me, that you don't like." </p>
<p>She talked him into it, and they set out. Jack worried a bit, but mentally shrugged and figured he could deal with any sticky situations the way he always did. He would talk his way out of trouble. The children were having a wonderful time, reminding him greatly of his own childhood. </p>
<p>"Teague! Want Teague!" Mary said crossly, looking and pointing up into the rigging, where low down her brother had rigged a hammock out of his favorite blanket. At two she was quite a precocious child already, and very strong willed. </p>
<p>The boy in question poked his head out of the hammock. "Give her to me, Mama. I'll look after her." </p>
<p>Sarah looked at the distance from the hammock to the deck, calculating the possible risk. Meanwhile, Jack caught up Mary and kissed her cheek soundly. "Hear that, my darling Caribbean princess? Your brother is letting you in his hideout." Jack winked at his son as he lifted Mary over his head to where Teague reached for her. </p>
<p>"Land ho!" came the shout. Tortuga was near. Jack tensed. </p>
<p>They prepared to go ashore. Sarah was talking to Marty while Jack waited for her near the rail. "Make sure you keep them safe!" she said firmly. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Miss Sarah. We'll have fun." The children adored "Uncle Marty." He was an adult but he was the same size as Teague. </p>
<p>They walked arm in arm, Jack carrying a silver tipped cane that she'd seen on the Pearl but that he'd never used. He glanced frequently at her face as she stared all about taking it all in. </p>
<p>She was so fascinated by the sights that she could hardly attend to where she was walking. Jack guided her firmly. Sarah's eyes frequently went wide, but she didn't startle at what he thought she might. For instance, the bawdy women openly showing their charms drew an indulgent smile, but the frequent gunfire did disturb her. </p>
<p>Off in the distance, Jack spotted a volatile situation approaching. His heart sank. Giselle was hurrying towards them. </p>
<p>"Who's this?" she demanded as soon as she was in earshot. She looked Sarah insultingly up and down. Sarah bridled. </p>
<p>"Giselle! Uh, lovely to see you! This is Sarah." He braced himself. "Me wife." </p>
<p>The blond's eyes went huge and she stared at Jack. She started to laugh, then saw that he was serious. "What!? Your WIFE!?" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry darling. I meant to tell you but I didn't know how." He reached to touch her cheek but she jerked back. </p>
<p>"You're bloody married?!" she said with astonishment. "You. Jack Sparrow. Married." Then her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hand was flying through the air to slap him hard. </p>
<p>Sarah grabbed her wrist, eyes snapping with anger. "Don't you touch him again! He may deserve it, but I'll not have you be the one dealing it out!" Giselle sneered at Sarah and pulled her hand away. </p>
<p>Jack rubbed his cheek and looked at Giselle. "I will always have a great affection for you Giselle. You know that. It won't change." </p>
<p>She looked at him wordlessly, blue eyes filling with tears. Jack wished she would slap him again rather than look at him like that. Giselle turned to the woman standing next to him. "Congratulations...Sarah is it? Keep a sharp eye on that one." </p>
<p>Without a backwards glance Giselle turned and walked away, past the Lusty Bride and out of sight. Sarah rounded on Jack. </p>
<p>"I think I've seen enough of Tortuga for tonight. You can conduct your business with your crew by yourself, I'm sure!" With that, she stalked off, back towards the docks. </p>
<p>Damn, damn, damn. He considered following her, if only for her protection, but thought better of it. He knew she had a pistol strapped to her thigh under her voluminous skirt, and possibly other weapons as well. Besides, if she found out he was following her, she might hurt him. </p>
<p>He and Gibbs collected their crew and returned to the Black Pearl. Sarah was civil to him, but coldly so. Any other person might not have noticed, but Jack felt it keenly. Gibbs also noticed, and pulled the Captain aside to ask him what was wrong. </p>
<p>"One of me tarts," he explained, watching her lead the children to their quarters to bed them down. </p>
<p>Gibbs grimaced. "I don't envy you lad." </p>
<p>Later, Jack searched for her and learned she had climbed to the crow's nest. He ascended, cautiously peeked in. Her back was to him. </p>
<p>"Not going to slap me are you?" </p>
<p>"Won't promise." She raised a rum bottle and drank. </p>
<p>He took the chance and climbed in. An empty rum cask rolled at her feet. "Are you drunk Sarah?" </p>
<p>"I told you, didn't I, that I didn't want to know about your temptations? Instead, you rubbed my face in it, you did!" </p>
<p>"You wanted to come with me to Tortuga, love." </p>
<p>She snorted and did not answer. Nor did she look at him. Jack sighed, and began. "Giselle was a bride for auction when I met her. Perhaps you've heard that pirates will sometimes kidnap women, and sell them to other pirates?" </p>
<p>She turned her head and threw him a startled, frightened look. Yes, such stories were familiar to her. It was exactly what she feared when Barbossa took her. </p>
<p>Jack nodded, seeing her recognition. "I bought Giselle in order to free her. She's always considered herself mine, though I did make it clear to her that she could do whatever she liked." </p>
<p>Cautiously, he sidled closer, until he could see her profile. She allowed it. "Yes, Giselle and I have seen each other often. Yes, I've taken my ease with her, and another named Scarlett, a working girl in Tortuga. But YOU are the one I married." </p>
<p>She snapped, "Why are you telling me this?" </p>
<p>"Because I promised I would share me secrets with you." </p>
<p>Impatiently she swigged more rum. "Took you long enough to get to this one." </p>
<p>He spread his hands in a gesture of complete surrender. "Whatever you want to know, ask. I'll tell you anything. I'll answer all your questions. But my life's been long and varied, it may be a long night." </p>
<p>Finally she turned and looked at him straight on. The corners of his mouth were turned down and his eyes held fear. It was very clear to her that he was making himself completely vulnerable to her, a thing he did to only a few rare people due to the betrayals he'd suffered. She could not hold her anger for him in the face of that. </p>
<p>Sarah scrubbed her face. As she'd told him a long time ago, she'd married him knowing exactly who and what he was. "Jack, I think you broke that woman's heart tonight." </p>
<p>He heard the changed tone in her voice. "I've broken hearts before, more's the pity." </p>
<p>"What's to stop you breaking mine then?" She said this mostly in fun, so Jack's reaction amazed her. </p>
<p>He dropped to his knees before her, looking completely flabbergasted. "Sarah, how can you not know? You OWN me!" </p>
<p>"Oh, don't be absurd Jack! You can't be owned by anyone!" Sarah was badly flustered. Own Jack? It went deeply against her grain, and his. Why would he say such a thing? "You sail when you choose to, return when you feel like it. And I let you go cheerfully every time!" </p>
<p>"Ahh love, that's exactly why you own me." his whisper was intense. "You've captured Captain Jack Sparrow, and you love him enough to set him free." His beautiful dark melting eyes had never compelled her so deeply. </p>
<p>"What is it about you Sarah?" he asked musingly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You always smile so lovingly when I come to you. You never complain when I go. You never scold me to wipe my boots on the mats outside, or complain that I drink too much, or ask me if I'll ever stop pirating and settle down." </p>
<p>"Is that what you wish of me?" Sarah's eyebrow rose in disbelief. "Because I'll not give it!" </p>
<p>Golden teeth flashed at her as he half smiled. "Nay. I'm just pondering the oh so attractive mystery of my bit o'Sarah." </p>
<p>"Perhaps, sometimes a woman is born with the heart of a man? Strong and wild, and wanton, to master her own fate?" </p>
<p>"Aye, perhaps," he pulled her close to him, knowing the danger of her anger was past. "I'm just so very glad tis I who's won ye. Glad tis not the body of a man ye possess! Not that a man isn't good, when that's what you're wanting. But I'm rather partial to your sweet soft curves." </p>
<p>They sailed away under the moon, while in Tortuga a well dressed man spoke to a sailor who hadn't bathed in at least a fortnight. The sailor hefted a flagon of ale, and the well dressed man grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "So...any news on Jack Sparrow, I trust you'll remember me? And tell me of him?" His grin was meant to be engaging, but something in it made the sailor recoil. "I am so longing to meet the man behind the legend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Happy Travels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The calm before the storm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was perhaps the most idyllic voyage they had yet taken together. As pirates, the crew was almost lazy. Thanks to the fortunes they'd had over the past few years, particularly El Dorado, they had enough swag to retire. Of course, being pirates, they would eventually have such an itch for more adventure that Jack would have to come up with another treasure. In the meantime, they simply went to any beautiful island they wished, and caroused. </p>
<p>Little Teague was delighted for the chance to spend more time with his father. He followed Jack wherever he went on the ship, wearing his treasured hat cocked just like Jack's, and doing his best to swagger like him as well. He even picked up a few of Jack's turns of phrases, most notably 'mate' and 'savvy.' </p>
<p>They were perhaps a week out of Tortuga when their son rebelled against sleeping in the little bed set up in the captain's cabin for himself and his sister. "I want to rig a hammock on deck, mama." </p>
<p>Sarah gazed at his solemn little face, thinking that at not even seven he was young to start growing away from her already. Was it the pirate blood that ran through his veins? "Are you sure you won't be frightened my dear?" </p>
<p>"Yes mama. I want to be with the men." His chin lifted in a gesture that she recognized as hers when she was facing off against an opponent. </p>
<p>Cotton stepped up and his bird squawked, "Little man!" Sarah nodded. "Yes, he is getting big, isn't he? I know you'll look after him, thank you Mr. Cotton. Yes Teague, you may sleep on deck tonight." </p>
<p>"Good night son." Jack saluted his boy, causing a huge grin of pride and love to split his face as he trotted after Cotton, his favorite blanket clutched in his hands. </p>
<p>Captain Jack grinned a great deal more than he ever used to. He took enormous pleasure in watching his wife and children on the various beaches they landed on, swimming like fishes in the surf, and turning brown like berries. It hadn't surprised him to learn during her first confinement that on her mother's side Sarah's grandmother was a gypsy and her grandfather a Spanish lord. </p>
<p>They discovered a grove of mango trees at the next place they landed. The Sparrow children were soon sticky and smeared with juice and pulp. "Look at you, you wretches!" Sarah exclaimed with a fond smile, though she tried to sound stern. </p>
<p>The children giggled as Jack stepped up to her and teasingly wiped a smear of mango from the corner of her mouth and then wagged that finger at her. Together, they led the children to a more secluded area of the beach, and stripped them to wash them in the clean dazzling water. Jack tossed Teague into the deeper water repeatedly, and Teague would crow and swim right back for more. </p>
<p>Later, they fell asleep in the shade on a large blanket, while Jack and Sarah cuddled nearby on another one. Her swimming gown had dried on her body, and she lay flat while Jack loomed over her, devouring her mouth hungrily. She tasted of mangoes, and the limes she'd been eating with the crew aboard ship. </p>
<p>Sarah rolled on her side, away from him, confusing him momentarily with her body language before she pushed her bottom enticingly into his groin. "Ahhh! You want me to toss yer skirts up, do you, naughty wench?" </p>
<p>She gave no answer as he ran his hand down her side to her hip, but she pressed against him again, exciting him. A quick glance over her shoulder and he saw her smoldering eyes. He ran his hand over her curves again, this time playing his fingers over her breasts and feeling the nipples rise to his touch. </p>
<p>They'd gotten fuller from nursing two children. Bearing them had widened her hips some, thickened her waist. There was more of her tush and thighs for him to grab. Dancing and horseback riding had kept her finely muscled and supple despite the extra flesh. Her face still looked girlish, the same woman he'd taken from that island. Jack found her the most enticingly sexy woman he'd ever seen. </p>
<p>He pulled her skirt up and quickly opened his breeches. Glancing around quickly and perking his ears for any sign of his crew, Jack satisfied himself that they were undisturbed, and molded his body to hers. Raising her gown higher, he cupped her lush cheek in his palm for a moment, then slid his long fingers down farther. </p>
<p>She immediately lifted her leg to give him more room. Jack hissed as he felt the slick heat awaiting him. "So wet, luv. Do ye want me?" he murmured against her ear, nipping the small lobe. </p>
<p>Sarah moaned agreement. He slid a bit down her body to position himself at her entrance, and drove slowly forward, feeling that hot squeeze surround him. They rocked together, bodies spooned. It quickly became much more heated and Jack laid a hand on her hip, anchoring her while he thrust harder. He could see her moving her hand between her legs and softly moaned. Her shuddery moan and the wild jerking of her hips cued his climax, spilling hot inside her with an exclamation muffled against the back of her head. </p>
<p>Later, aboard the Pearl once again, Jack and Gibbs watched her as she chatted with Cotton who was manning the helm. Yes, somehow or other Sarah had picked up the knack of understanding the frequent, oft random squawks of his bird. And she did it with such gentleness, always looking at Cotton instead of the bird. He always looked happy when she was near, no doubt the man had little chance for conversation since his tongue was cut out. </p>
<p>They voyaged long, uncaring of time or tide. Teague's birthday came closer. Jack ordered a small merchant ship plundered, this was the only act of piracy they engaged in throughout the trip. Jack found a small dagger, with a mother of pearl handle, and pocketed it. He later gave it to his boy on his birthday. </p>
<p>He stayed only a bit longer once they returned home. He wanted to "look round and find another treasure that wants finding." He kissed her tenderly, scooped up Teague and Mary one more time, and sauntered jauntily off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Trap is Baited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah has an unpleasant visitor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it folks. The ride is fairly wild for the next several chapters. I've dropped some hints and here they pay off. Take note of the tags I placed at the beginning, several unpleasant ones start to come into play. For THIS chapter, we've got "apparent" character death and being drugged. Please read safely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock came at the door. "Yes milord?" Joshua used his best impenetrable manservant's voice. </p>
<p>"I seek the lady of the house. Is she available?" </p>
<p>"And whom shall I say is calling?" </p>
<p>"Commodore Beckett." </p>
<p>Sarah swished into the sitting room a few minutes later, oozing charm. "Commodore, what an honor to have you in my home. Esther, set us some tea, will you dear? What may I do for you?" </p>
<p>"Fine boy and girl you have, ma'am. I watched them playing in the yard for a bit before I knocked." The Commodore watched her eyes shift to his face as she poured him a cup of tea. "The boy has dark hair like yours, but his face...he must take after his father?" </p>
<p>Sarah's eyebrow rose slightly. "And of what interest are my children to such as you, sir?" </p>
<p>"Only that it must be difficult to raise children all alone." </p>
<p>Her chin lifted proudly. "My husband is at sea." </p>
<p>"I see. Does he return home frequently? I would so love to meet the legendary Jack Sparrow." </p>
<p>Sarah put a lump of sugar into her cup and stirred. He noticed that her hand was trembling minutely. "I'm sorry, I don't know that name." </p>
<p>"Ah, I see. The pirate who kidnapped you several years ago, from your home with your uncle?" </p>
<p>She waved a hand dismissively. "Oh him. Yes. I try to put the experience behind me." </p>
<p>The Commodore leaned forward. "I'm sure it must have been an ordeal. But I'm impressed by your bravery in keeping the child and raising him. That does explain the boy, to be sure." He leaned back again, and sipped the tea. "But your daughter has the very same look." </p>
<p>She swallowed hard and set her cup down smartly. "Stop playing games and state your business with me." </p>
<p>He selected a crumpet from the tray and bit into it. "Did he return to you? Break into your home and ravish you? How dreadfully upsetting, truly horrible! Why, if he can do it once, who knows when he will return and do it again!" </p>
<p>Sarah stood up and paced to the window. She stared out at Teague and Mary playing, swallowing fearfully. A commodore in her home asking questions about Jack boded absolutely no good at all. </p>
<p>He went on, "I can assure you that he will bother you no more, milady. We caught Jack Sparrow, and executed him this morning." </p>
<p>She turned around and stared at him. The world tipped out of balance. Jack, dead? No, it was impossible! Her mind scurried to find a way out of what this man had just stated. "You executed a pirate this morning? Hangings are public events, how is it that I know nothing of what you speak!" </p>
<p>"Shall I prove it to you?" he said softly. "Shall I show you the body of the man who fathered both your young ones?" </p>
<p>Sarah answered angrily. "If you executed a criminal in the town I live in, I'd like to have known of it!" She waited a beat, then demanded, "You must show me the body!" </p>
<p>"Certainly, milady. If you feel you're up to such a thing." His voice was pure silk and undercurrents of evil. </p>
<p>He showed her to a little room in the fort, flung open the door and she swept through it. There on a slab of marble lay a body with long black hair, red bandanna, sea worn clothes. She gasped all the air out of her lungs, and staggered forward, unbelieving. "No! God, no!" </p>
<p>Her hands covered her face, and she stumbled, nearly falling. Shock and horror suffused her. She crept forward, barely able to stand, and reached with trembling hands to touch his blue boots. </p>
<p>A sob broke through, and she moved closer to cradle the cold, lifeless body in her arms. His head lay at an impossible, skewed angle on his shoulder. His neck had snapped instantly, giving him a quick death. Her eyes were blinded by scalding tears. She couldn't breathe. A horrible weight crushed her chest. </p>
<p>"Jaaack!" she wailed desperately, finally able to fill her lungs. Her hands curled into his clothes, her tears raining down on him. She stroked his chest pathetically, feeling the crisp hairs under her fingers. </p>
<p>Crisp hairs. Sarah frowned through her tears. Jack's chest was smooth. She pulled his shirt open farther. No bullet scars. Gasping now in surprise and not grief, she slowly forced herself to look at his face. No beard braids. And the scar that marred his beard on the right side, was not there. Clearly, great care had been taken to replicate the trinkets and beads he wore in his hair, but the colors were wrong. Come to think of it, Jack wore brown boots, not blue! </p>
<p>Whirling in fury, she advanced on the Commodore who lounged in the doorway. "This man is not Jack Sparrow!" </p>
<p>"No, but you thought he was. And you wept over him. How touching." He lunged forward and grabbed her arm tightly. "You are his woman. Don't bother to deny it anymore." </p>
<p>Sarah swallowed hard and said nothing at all. He dragged her from the room and had the soldiers outside chain her wrists. "I'm placing you under house arrest. You are not to leave under any circumstances. Jack will come back, and his precious little wifey will be home waiting for him! You'll have quite a reunion. A short one, I fear." </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>Joshua and Esther were startled when Sarah suddenly burst into the house. Tersely she explained what had happened while she ran around, packing up their clothes. "This Commodore is insane. 'House arrest' ha! Someone who conspires with pirates is put in prison, tried, and hung. He has some kind of plan or trap in mind. You must get away!" </p>
<p>"Take Harold. You can ride double on him with Rebecca between you." She pressed gold coins into Joshua's hands. "Buy passage on the first ship to Tortuga. It's the most likely place you'll find Jack. He must be warned! He must stay away!" </p>
<p>Joshua stared at her in astonishment. Sarah pushed some bread and a jug of milk into a pouch for Esther and the baby girl. "You should warn Elizabeth too. If they know of my connection to Jack, they may know of hers as well. Go! Quickly!" She hugged them both, then watched them run to the stable to saddle the Morgan stallion. </p>
<p>Sarah paced back and forth anxiously, mind whirling. She tried to remember all that she knew of this Commodore. He had fairly recently been promoted to the position. Sarah paid little attention to political matters. All she could recall was that his family had been under some kind of scandal, and his brother had been killed in some disgraceful way. </p>
<p>He intended to trap Jack, that was clear. How long must she wait, before either Jack returned or the Commodore became tired of this game and had her hung? She could not abide either choice. Her death lay at the end of each road. Decision made, she sprang into action. </p>
<p>She packed a clean change of clothes for herself and each child, then quickly explained to them as much as she dared. They were young, especially Mary at just barely three. How could they really grasp this? But they followed her lead confidently. She saddled Penny and Blaze. Teague was quite a good horseman, as good as he was a sailor. He would ride Blaze. </p>
<p>"Hold on to the pommel now, like a good girl. Don't let go!" She told Mary, then swung up in the saddle behind her daughter. They set out, cantering quickly along the edge of the forest. For quite a bit Sarah had hope that they might actually escape. Then she heard the hoofbeats pacing them. </p>
<p>Sarah took them deeper into the woods. Teague was keeping up very well. But she began to see flashes of something ahead and next to them, shadowed by trees. The afternoon sun was in her eyes, but she was almost certain she saw two mounted officers. Desperately she urged Penny faster. </p>
<p>The faithful mare sped fast and hard, leaping easily over fallen logs, dodging trees almost without guidance. Teague directed Blaze in a weaving pattern just behind her, veering from her left to her right, and back again. Yet the horse behind them kept pace. In fact, it was closer. </p>
<p>Rarely had she ever whipped Penny. But now she did, once, and the golden horse responded with a terrific burst of speed. Behind her, Teague yelled. Sarah glanced back and saw that the following horse was now right next to him, being ridden by none other than the Commodore. She jerked back on the reins and Penny obligingly whirled. </p>
<p>Sarah charged the man with bloodlust in her face, just as he reached out a gloved hand and caught Blaze's bridle. Behind her, the other shadowing horses caught up, and she had a soldier on either side of her. They too, took hold of her mount's bridle. Penny tried to rear, front hooves lashing. Sarah clung to Mary, and tried to draw her pistol. It was bravado only. With her children's safety at stake, she would not fire. </p>
<p>The Commodore drew close, and his eyes were menacing. "I told you not to leave your house under any circumstance!" He addressed the soldiers next. "Take them to my house." To Sarah he asked. "Will I need to use the irons again?" She numbly shook her head no. </p>
<p>Sarah sat with her hands folded in her lap. Once at his house, Commodore Beckett had put irons around her wrists and sat her down at a table set with a tea set far more ornate than hers. She had no idea where her children had been taken. A cup of tea sat cooling before her. The Commodore stood near the door, speaking with the captain of the Sarah's Swann. </p>
<p>The man nodded, glanced dubiously at her, then nodded again. She could see him in the window reflection. When he left and the door shut with the Commodore still inside, she at last found the courage and strength to pick up her teacup and drink. It shook in her hand and rattled in the saucer when she put it down. </p>
<p>"I thought you might like to know that I've just dispatched your ship with a message for Captain Sparrow. Between that message and your manservant, he ought to be arriving shortly." </p>
<p>"What makes you think he will come? Jack does as he pleases, no one can compel him." Sarah did not care any longer that she sounded miserable and weepy. </p>
<p>He sat down opposite her and looked puzzled as she sipped some more. In fact she was gulping it, finding herself increasingly thirsty. "Surely he will come to his own wife's rescue?" </p>
<p>Sarah chose to avoid that question. In fact, she dearly hoped that Jack would NOT come to her rescue, it would extend his life greatly. "What do you intend to do with my son and daughter?" </p>
<p>Commodore Beckett poured himself a brandy and watched her finish her tea. He poured more for her and and began to explain. "I once had a brother named Cutler. He was humiliated by Jack Sparrow's miraculous escape after being branded a pirate, but he worked himself slowly and steadily up to Lordship. He was later killed by Jack in a battle with the Pirate Lords." </p>
<p>He took a sip of his drink, savoring the taste, then carried on. "Though my brother was married, he pursued Sparrow with such vengeance that he had nothing left for anyone else. He never sired any children, and I think in part it's because he...felt something...for the pirate." His face clenched angrily, and a brilliant flash lit his eyes. He gulped the last of the alcohol and threw the glass against the wall, shattering it. </p>
<p>Sarah jumped at the sudden violent display. Even so, she felt strangely calm. "That does not answer my question!" </p>
<p>"I intend to raise them as my own, Sarah Sparrow," he told her calmly. "Your children for the ones my brother never had. Fitting, don't you think? After all, such children deserve something better than outlaw parents, do they not?" And he smiled coldly. </p>
<p>She stared at him in horror. Her head was beginning to swim, and she knew it had nothing to do with the things he had just told her. "What have you done to me?" she whispered. </p>
<p>The Commodore lifted a bottle of laudanum and calmly showed it to her as the swirling darkness rose up and surrounded her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Trap is Sprung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Commodore Richard Beckett seeks to punish Jack in the worst way he can. He threatens who Jack loves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a fairly intense chapter and it will get more intense as we go for a bit. This chapter contains mentions of violence, vindictive destruction of property, and attempted murder. </p><p>Can I maybe get some comments on this? I can see my views going up and I get kudos here and there. Which is nice! But I'd love to hear feedback? I hate to beg. But you guys are very quiet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Tortuga, Joshua waited. With great anxiety he scanned the bay every day, hoping to see the man he sought. Each day he spent away from Esther, and from protecting Sarah, increased his fears. After a week, he counted the coins that Sarah had given him and concluded they would be enough to buy him passage home again. That was the day that the Black Pearl did come in. </p><p>He caught up with the pirate as he strode through town, and walked beside him. Jack looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"Sarah's been arrested by Commodore Richard Beckett." he answered tersely. </p><p>Jack managed to look incredulous and disgusted at the same time. "Bloody hell! The disgusting little prick of a lord has kin!" </p><p>Gibbs came up to them. "Couldn't help overhearing, Cap'n. What shall we do?" </p><p>Before Jack could answer, an accented voice hailed him. They turned to see the Indian captain of the Sarah's Swann, Captain Rajeev. Breathlessly he explained. "Forgive me, Captain Sparrow. I have been searching for you, but I bring bad news. I'm to tell you," he hesitated, "that your wife...is now the lady of Commodore Richard Beckett. She has betrayed you." </p><p>Jack looked shocked. Joshua burst out. "What rubbish! Sarah would never be disloyal Captain Sparrow. She loves you." </p><p>He merely looked thoughtful. "Did my wife tell you this, or Beckett?" </p><p>"It was Beckett, Captain. Miss Sarah was sitting at the window drinking tea. She didn't even look at me." </p><p>"And how did my boy and my little girl deal with this Beckett fellow?" </p><p>Rajeev looked puzzled. "Beg pardon, Captain. I never saw any children." </p><p>He exchanged a knowing look with his quartermaster. "That tears it!" Gibbs exclaimed. </p><p>They began walking back to the harbor. Joshua and Rajeev followed. The manservant asked, "What are you going to do?" </p><p>Without pausing his stride Jack replied, "I'm going to find out what's going on! Are ye coming with me?" </p><p>"Sarah wants you to stay away." Joshua said quietly. </p><p>Jack did stop then, and stood for a long time looking up at the sky, tapping his silver cane on the ground. "I can't." He shook his head and corrected himself, "I won't." </p><p>Captain Rajeev reached out a shy hand and grasped one of Jack's dreadlocks. "The long-haired one endures fire, the long-haired one endures poison, the long-haired one endures both worlds. The long-haired one is said to gaze full on heaven, the long-haired one is said to be that light ... Of us, you mortals, only our bodies do you behold. ...For him has the Lord of life churned and pounded the unbendable, when the long-haired one, in Rudra’s company, drank from the poison cup." he intoned. </p><p>Jack jerked away from him, but Rajeev only nodded. "I know you will save her!" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>He stood with her on the lawn of her home, where she could clearly see several men inside with torches. Her hands were manacled again. She watched helplessly as flames began to lick hungrily at all she had treasured over the years. </p><p>Black sails were spotted coming into the bay that night. Immediately Richard Beckett took Sarah to the seaward wall of the fort, and stood there with her, watching the Pearl. It was a beautiful purple dusk, and the air felt velvety. Sarah looked with sluggish despair at the ship that brought Jack to his doom. The Commodore ordered the cannons loaded. </p><p>The Pearl stopped just barely within range of the cannons and did not advance further. Beckett shrugged. "No matter. We can send out ships. He's close enough to see what I want him to." </p><p>He leaned closer to her and spoke for her ears only. "You'll die at sea, and the Flying Dutchman will come for you, with Captain Will Turner offering you a choice. But Jack Sparrow will be caught and finally hang from a gallows. An ignoble death on land does not lead to the same afterlife as dying at sea. You and your love will spent eternity apart, and I'll raise your children to despise and kill pirates." </p><p>The laudanum he'd been forcing her to take was making her mind thick and slow, but she found enough rage to answer, "I shall think of you dead, until my husband makes you so. Then I shall think of you no more." </p><p>His only answer was to step behind her, and push her violently off the wall. She fell limply towards the water, hitting it with a bone jarring thud. </p><p>Jack stared hard through the spyglass. "Launch a longboat. They're on the edge of the fort, and he's got men on the guns. Run ours out, Gibbs!" </p><p>Gibbs obeyed. Ragetti held the boat steady. A line had been fastened to it. Jack looked again through the spyglass. He saw Sarah fall into the water. "Man overboard!" he yelled, scrambling frantically to the boat, rowing even as Ragetti pushed it away. He was too far away and would never make it. But he must try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rescued?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A difficult get away, followed by more bad news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's important to pay attention to tags, part two. This chapters contains mentions of near drowning, rape, physical torture, mental torture. Also mild Pearl abuse. Please stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah could see Jack in the distance, see the little boat coming towards her. She wanted to cry. "Jack!" she tried to warn him, tell him to sail away lest he be killed. She could not bear his death. But the water kept filling her mouth. Her arms were so heavy, she was so tired. She just wanted to sleep. </p><p>Darkness gathered in her mind. The water was filling her eyes now, so she couldn't see Jack anymore. It filled her nose too. She could no longer draw breath. She was so tired, and dizzy. The waters closed over her head. </p><p>Jack saw her sink, and very nearly panicked. He stood, marking the spot where she'd been, and jumped in. It was getting dark, he had to find her quickly. With sure strokes he swam to where she'd been, and dove. </p><p>He could not find her. The water was murky, he blinked rapidly trying to see. Coming back up, he sucked in air and thought with horrible fear that if he could not hold his breath and had to come up, how could she, when she'd been under longer? He dove again, down, down, until he thought he would burst. Then he saw pale hands floating above a swirl of black hair. Grabbing her, he hauled with all his might and they broke the surface. Now to find his boat. </p><p>He heaved her in, and as he climbed in the slack in the rope tightened. The crew were hauling them in. Willing hands lifted her aboard. The cannons began to fire as he scrambled up right behind her. </p><p>"She's not breathing," cried a horrified Joshua as she was laid out on the deck. </p><p>Jack knelt beside her. God, she was so pale and still. There was no corset to cut off this one. </p><p>He was shoved roughly aside from behind. He had his pistol half drawn before he realized it was Cotton. He rolled Sarah onto her side and pressed his hands hard on her back. Black, oily water streamed from her nose and mouth. Cotton brought her onto her back again, pinched her nose shut, and exhaled hard into her mouth. </p><p>Silence reigned on the deck as he pumped the water out of her lungs twice more. Gibbs steered the ship with a sure hand into open water, noting that two ships were in pursuit. </p><p>Sarah's body jerked. She gagged, then threw up more water and coughed hard. Her chest began to rise and fall. Everyone watching gasped in relief. But she did not wake. </p><p>Cotton stood up and looked at Jack. The captain clapped him on the shoulder. With deep emotion in his voice he said, "Thank you, man!" </p><p>Cotton nodded once. He went back to the helm. One ship had broken off pursuit, the other was far behind. Jack crouched next to his wife and gathered her in his arms. Gibbs came and knelt down next to them. </p><p>"Come darling! Wake up now," he crooned. There was no response. "Open your eyes Sarah! Your captain commands it!" </p><p>Gibbs' face was streaked with tears. "Jack...we don't rightly know how long she was under water. There might....might not be much left...of her mind." </p><p>Jack's face showed open grief as he stroked her cheek tenderly. He turned to Gibbs and his face was also wet. "I promised her port in the storm. I promised her!" </p><p>Gibbs searched the sky for words to comfort not only himself and his friend, but the crew that were gathered as well. "Best have the ship's doctor look her over." </p><p>Mr. Norton was relatively new to the crew. He'd signed on in Tortuga during Sarah's fit of rage against Jack. Rumour was he'd been press-ganged into piracy a few years ago by a shipload of sick pirates. Be that as it may, Jack didn't ask and Mr. Norton didn't tell. He was still rather in awe of the captain. </p><p>Jack lifted Sarah and brought her into his cabin, laying her tenderly on the bed. Norton followed. "All right sawbones. Have at it." </p><p>The young doctor nervously bent over the still form of the young lady. "We need to get the wet clothes off her Captain." </p><p>Jack began removing the sodden chemise which was her only covering. She cried out suddenly in pain, just as Norton saw something that made him frown deeply. Jack stopped undressing her and looked at her face. </p><p>"Sir? Look at this." Norton indicated the bruises on Sarah's neck and shoulders. "Um..these are...signs that she may have been..raped." </p><p>He was instantly sorry he'd said that, because Jack exploded. "WHAT!?!" </p><p>Carefully they rolled her onto her side and pulled the chemise off. The source of her cry became obvious as angry red welts on her back were revealed. "Oh God. She'd been lashed!" Norton breathed. </p><p>Jack made a strange choking sound, and Norton glanced cautiously at him. The captain's eyes were terribly bright. They got the gown all the way off, and the doctor gently went over her body. As he feared, angry bruises marked her hips and high up on her inner thighs. Jack saw them too, and knew exactly what they meant. </p><p>"I'm sorry sir," Norton said compassionately as he drew a blanket over her to cover her nude body. </p><p>Everyone still on deck was shocked when suddenly the captain rushed out of his cabin looking like a madman. He drew his sword and struck the railing. With a roar of anger, he yanked the blade free and struck the rail again. And again. And again. </p><p>"Captain Sparrow!" Joshua shouted. He was the only one brave enough to approach the furious pirate. </p><p>Jack closed his eyes and gripped the battered rail tightly. His knuckles went white. "Bring this ship about! We're going back!" </p><p>"Why? What's wrong with her? Is Sarah all right?" Joshua pressed tersely. </p><p>"He raped her! He lashed her! And he threw her into the water to drown her! I'm going to kill him, and cut his head off, and piss down his neckhole!" Jack snarled. </p><p>"And will that make Sarah well? What about Teague and Mary, will you find them again from these actions?" </p><p>Jack looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Joshua went on. "This Commodore set a trap for you, clearly using Sarah as bait. You got away from him, but if you go back, he'll capture and kill you!" </p><p>"No he won't! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" the pirate was not going to be placated. </p><p>Joshua pointed dramatically back to the cabin. "She needs that Captain! Right now!" </p><p>Jack didn't know what to do with his rage. Bloodlust burned in him. But he also felt the tug of Sarah's need calling him, heard the wisdom in Joshua's words. Fine. He could, and would, be patient. And take his revenge on Richard Beckett with a healthy wife there to see it. </p><p>Norton came out of his quarters then, and slowly met Jack's eyes. He stood a fair distance away, making Jack realize he still held a naked blade in his hand. He did not sheath it, taking perverse satisfaction in the men staring fearfully at him. </p><p>"I've dressed her wounds Captain, but I don't know how to wake her. That's beyond my skill. Her lungs are clear, but she needs to be kept warm, or there's great risk of pneumonia developing." He cleared his throat. "If she wakes by morning, I think she'll probably recover." </p><p>Jack nodded curtly and walked to the door of his cabin. Sailors scattered to get out of his way. He slammed the door behind him without a word. Only then did he put away his saber and allow tenderness to come forth, as he moved closer to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Dark Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack waits for Sarah to improve. He talks with an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a near death experience, fear of drowning, fear of death, fear of insanity, and mentions of child kidnapping.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First order of business was to find some clothing for her. He went to the trunk at the foot of the bed and rummaged through it. He always kept a few of her things with him on voyages, including a pilfered bottle of her best perfume, so he could smell her when he got lonely. </p>
<p>Aha. There. A simple grey frock, very little frills and lace, just right for a bedridden woman. He drew it out and carried it to her, climbing carefully next to her. He dressed her gently, lifting each limb with great care. Throughout, she breathed deeply and regularly, but was otherwise limp and unresponsive. </p>
<p>Once she was covered, he stroked her damp hair away from her face. It was so snarled and matted. Jack fetched his comb and began tugging it gently through the tangles, holding each lock and working on it until it was smooth. Her hair was so dirty, quite unlike her. He would have to find some way to wash it for her. A sob suddenly choked his throat and tears filled his eyes. He dropped the comb and clutched her close to his chest. </p>
<p>"Please. Please." he whispered. "Oh God, please get well!" </p>
<p>He held her that way for hours, touching her face, kissing her, talking to her of the life they'd had. At one point he begged her to wake, sobbing brokenly. He could well understand why Davy Jones had cut out his heart when it was broken. Jack could not bear this crushing weight of sorrow. He wanted his fiery bit o'Sarah, life animating her face and beautiful sea green eyes. </p>
<p>At last he dozed, but his dreams were full of her. He dove ever deeper, his lungs screaming for air. His chest was bursting. And then he saw her, far below him, drifting like seaweed. He tried once more to swim to her, but could no longer hold his breath. Water rushed into his nose and mouth, drowning him. </p>
<p>"Nnnno!" He jerked up on the bed, filling his lungs with sweet air in sharp gasps. He was drenched in sweat, trembling. Glancing next to him, he saw his wife, so still, so far way. At that moment, he believed he was very well losing his mind. Except for the breathing, she looked dead. </p>
<p>He left the cabin, and looked round. Gibbs had the helm, grimly clinging to the wheel and looking haggard. His eyes were puffy and red. "Mr. Gibbs." </p>
<p>"Aye Captain. Any change?" </p>
<p>"No. I need....Will Turner. Summon him." </p>
<p>Jack was pacing at the foot of the bed, waiting for some time, when a knock came at his door. "Who is it?" he barked. </p>
<p>Amazingly, the doorknob turned and the door began to swing open. Angrily, Jack charged forward. Who would dare breach his sanctum without announcing himself? </p>
<p>Will's face with his steady dark eyes came into view. "Jack, what's going on?" </p>
<p>He didn't have the strength to explain the horrible events of this night. He merely waved an arm in the direction of the woman on the bed. Will stood and looked at her a long time. "What happened?" </p>
<p>"There's another Beckett." Jack said bitterly. "He tortured her, and kidnapped our children." </p>
<p>Will looked horrified. "Oh no, Jack!" </p>
<p>Even in his pain, Jack belatedly thought of something his friend might like to know. "By the way, Elizabeth had her baby. Another fine son, looks just like you." </p>
<p>Will's face went through several amazing expressions, predominantly trepidation, joy, and immense relief. "Her baby?" </p>
<p>"The baby you planted in her coming back from Calypso's island." Jack said gently. </p>
<p>Eagerly, "What did she name him?" </p>
<p>Now Jack hesitated, not at all sure Will would like the name. He could hardly believe it himself. "She uhh, named him...Jackson James." he mumbled. </p>
<p>"Naming her boys after the men who've influenced her the most." Will said with pride and love shining in his eyes. He stared off for another minute, visualizing Elizabeth. Remembering her strength, her beauty, her intelligence, all the things he'd fallen in love with. </p>
<p>Then he turned to Jack again. "What do you want me to do?" </p>
<p>There were so many things Jack wanted from Will. He needed a friend to lean on, he needed the experience of someone who knew about relationships and love, and he needed Will's knowledge of those who died at sea to pull Sarah back from the depths of something darker than water. "Tell me what's wrong with her." </p>
<p>Will merely looked at him. Understanding and compassion showed in his eyes. He moved to the bed and laid a hand on Sarah's brow. He closed his eyes and appeared to be listening. </p>
<p>"She's near death, one foot on that shore so to speak, but something holds her to life." He shook his head. "I don't know what. I am Master of the Dead. This is not my skill." </p>
<p>"I need to know how I can call her back." Jack was tense and trembling. </p>
<p>"Love is the only thing that will pull her through this." Will answered. </p>
<p>"Love?! I do love her! But what am I bloody supposed to do?" He was working himself up to an emotional fit. "I married her, I made babies with her, I go to her port after every voyage I make! I'd do anything-" He abruptly shut his mouth and turned his back on Will, unable to go on. </p>
<p>Will shook his head helplessly. How well he knew what Jack felt. "Do you want me to stay awhile?" </p>
<p>"No, actually. No, I want to be alone with her." They needed few words. Jack and Will understood each other finally, after many struggles and painful misunderstandings. They had no need to say the words 'goodbye' and 'thank you' or even 'I'm here for you.' The two men simply did for each other. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>Jack sat on his haunches on the trunk at the bed's foot, watching several tiny replicas of himself dancing a jig in unison on the headboard. Oh yes, he thought with detachment, you are most definitely losing your mind. </p>
<p>"And why would you think that?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He jerked his head towards the source and in the corner of the room he saw, himself. </p>
<p>A Jack with bone white hair, face and hands lined with wrinkles. "Just because you're sitting there watching your lady die?" Old Jack went on. "This is why you don't fall in love, boy. Ties you down far too much. Interrupts living a life of perfect freedom." </p>
<p>"I don't care," Captain Jack said peevishly, turning back to watch Sarah's still face again. "It's what I want." </p>
<p>Old Jack raised a jug of rum to his aging lips and drank messily. "How can ye want that?" he asked, wiping his hand across his mouth. "It's bloody awful. You might as well wrap a shroud around her now, have a burial at sea and get it over with." </p>
<p>"Shut your bloody 'ole!" Captain Jack yelled, white faced. He passed a trembling hand over his face. Old Jack shrugged eloquently and upended the rum jug against his lips again. </p>
<p>"Don't mind 'im," said another voice. Captain Jack closed his eyes in despair. He really could not deal with talking to himself. Did he have to bear madness on top of losing his family? </p>
<p>He saw a very young version of himself now, standing between the bed and the wardrobe. Himself at fifteen, face smooth and unmarked, hair swept back with nary a dread or bead. He grinned and winked conspiratorially, tossing a tiny green vial in his hand, flipping it in the air. </p>
<p>"Like my shiny trinket?" Boy Jack asked, seeing Captain Jack's eyes following the movement up and down, up and down. "Where have you seen it before, I wonder?" </p>
<p>Captain Jack sucked in his breath as three separate memories exploded soundlessly in his brain. Tia Dalma's shack and the items he'd pilfered there. A boy stuck in the mud, able to breathe but unconscious because of the elements hurling with such force around him, Tia Dalma again, holding that same boy and pouring a green liquid down his throat. A green liquid. </p>
<p>He leaped up and rushed to the table, scattering maps and books in his eagerness. "Tis in your pouch, ye ninny!" Old Jack squawked. </p>
<p>Captain Jack grabbed the pouch hanging off his belt and rummaged through it. His fingers curled around the needed item. "Bye!" Boy Jack waved as he, along with all the others, disappeared. </p>
<p>He lifted her gently, and poured the contents of the vial in her mouth. Then he tipped her head far back and rubbed her neck gently so it would run down her throat. He smiled eagerly, anticipating her lovely eyes. </p>
<p>Nothing happened. </p>
<p>Jack stumbled out onto the deck, eyes dead and downcast. Men scurried around him, preparing for the new day's work. He made his way to the rail and gazed numbly at the pinkening horizon. Jack found all weather aboard his ship beautiful, but Sarah was a sunrise lover. Many of her life's significant events had happened at sunrise. </p>
<p>Jack cared for none of it anymore. His heart was dark. The sun lifted itself above the water in gorgeous flashes of red, pink, lavender, and green. </p>
<p>Green flash? He blinked. He frowned. Understanding filled his eyes and he dashed back to the cabin. He flung open the door, and found Sarah looking at him. </p>
<p>He ran to the bed and her eyes followed him. "Eyes open...captain...as ordered," she said slowly, voice little more than a rasp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Shipwreck Cove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The children fend for themselves in a difficult situation. Jack brings Sarah to a place with new faces, and old ones.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains mentions of child endangerment,memories of rape, and a very brief mention of torture. Since this is a very short chapter, I will update twice today. </p>
<p>Please remember that comments are love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nineteen - Shipwreck Cove</p>
<p>"Where is our mother? What have you done to her?" Teague demanded. He held his little sister protectively, glaring at the man and woman before him.</p>
<p>Richard bent down and spoke calmly. "I told you. Your mother ran off to be with your father. She gave you to me to take care of."</p>
<p>"That's not true! She would never do that! You've hurt her, and when my father finds out, he'll come after you!"</p>
<p>Richard chuckled. "I very much doubt it."</p>
<p>Teague moved forward, looking angry as only a seven year old boy can. "When my father finds you, he'll take you to the Flying Dutchman, and Captain Turner will bring to the depths and send you to your judgment. Savvy?"</p>
<p>Mary darted forward, following her brother's lead. "When my daddy finds you, he'll feed you to the cannibals!" she shouted. "They made him their chief!"</p>
<p>The Commodore knelt down and grinned at her. "You're a cute little urchin, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Mary punched him in the nose, looking angry as only a three year old girl can. "Ow!" Her fist was tiny, but the force and surprise of it knocked him back on his haunches.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"Sarah, where are the children? What did he do to them?" Jack asked urgently after satisfying himself that she was truly awake and he was no longer hallucinating.</p>
<p>Wearily she shook her head. "He said he would raise them as his own. I haven't seen them since I was taken captive." She licked her dry swollen lips. "I'm so thirsty, Jack."</p>
<p>He got up and fetched a skin of water, holding it to her lips with his arm supporting her shoulders. She drank eagerly, feeling the fresh cold water refresh her. Finishing, she concluded, "They could be anywhere in the English realm, come to think of it."</p>
<p>"Maybe even in our own home?" Jack wondered.</p>
<p>Tears spilled from her eyes. "No...he burned it to the ground."</p>
<p>Jack felt yet another blow added to him by this detestable man. His mind raced, plotting how he could gather information about where his children might be and how to find and kill the Commodore. "Well, we've got to find them! Before he does manage to indoctrinate them against pirates."</p>
<p>Amazingly, Sarah chuckled. "I have little fear of anyone turning those children against pirates."</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "They're young and impressionable."</p>
<p>He looked at him with wide eyes. "Jack Sparrow, do you not know?"</p>
<p>"Know what?"</p>
<p>"That you sire hellions." She chuckled again. "It's the Commodore that will need rescuing, not our young impressionable pirate babies."</p>
<p>She coughed weakly, small body shaking. She was so weak, and talking was draining her. Jack held her up again for more water, and she slumped exhausted into him. He held her close, his mind working feverishly to come up with a plan.</p>
<p>"Try the compass." Her voice was a husk.</p>
<p>"Well, there's a problem there, love. Compass hasn't worked proper since me encounter with Calypso."</p>
<p>"Let me try." She struggled to sit up. He gave it to her with renewed hope. She held it, thinking longingly of her two precious ones, and flipped it open.</p>
<p>Just as for him, it pointed. North. "Oh my!" she was crestfallen.</p>
<p>Despite the care that had been taken in dressing her lashes, they became infected and Sarah became feverish. When she began a deep wracking cough with horrible efforts to breathe after each one, Jack consulted again with Norton.</p>
<p>"She's got pneumonia Captain sir. I'm sorry, but I cannot cure her with the supplies I have available. I was only a student, not fully graduated, before I turned pirate," he explained, eyes downcast and shamed.</p>
<p>"Not your fault mate. After all, this is not exactly the same as setting broken legs, sewing up gashes, and treating scurvy, is it?" Jack was rueful.</p>
<p>Norton looked up at his captain with relief. He felt terrible that he could do so little for Miss Sarah. "You'd best take her to a better doctor than me, if you know of one."</p>
<p>In fact, Jack did, and he ordered them to Shipwreck Cove. Explaining to Gibbs, "There's a man there what healed me twice. Once when I was shot, and the other time..." he trailed off and looked broodingly off, fingers tracing the scars along his inner wrist.</p>
<p>Captain's duties kept him busy, but whenever he could he went to her and held her. Sometimes her fevers were so intense his skin felt burned by contact with her. She would occasionally get delirious, and call her children's names, arms reaching for them desperately.</p>
<p>At any of those times, Jack would get a cold washcloth and bathe her face and arms, talking to her soothingly. Once, she tried to get out of bed, and Jack had to restrain her. She mistook him for Beckett, and struggled with great fear. That brought the bloodlust back for him.</p>
<p>The Pearl made excellent time to their destination, and soon they were through the Devil's Throat. He wrapped Sarah in a blanket and carried her to the longboat. Joshua insisted on doing his duty by her and rowed them in.</p>
<p>The cooler air of the South China sea revived her somewhat and she was lucid as Jack lifted her in his arms once the boat docked. She locked her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>The Captain was surprised to see who greeted him in Shipwreck City. "Father, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Sarah heard this and turned her head as a deep, rolling voice answered, "What've you got there, Jackie?"</p>
<p>She looked into a face that beneath the wrinkles and scars was as beautiful as Jack's. She tried to smile as she brought one hand away from her grip on Jack, unable to resist the charismatic pull.</p>
<p>"My greatest treasure," Jack answered.</p>
<p>"You're a pretty darling, aren't you?" Captain Teague spoke to Sarah, taking her hand and kissing it gently. His eyes widened slightly when he beheld the ring she wore. He lifted his head and smiled into her face, disarmed by this sweetheart in his son's arms.</p>
<p>She tried to speak, but was overcome by a wracking cough and sudden, bone rattling chills. "If you'd be so kind as to fetch Doc Baker for me." Jack brushed by his father and walked with confidence to a room on a ship he remembered well. It was his mother's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Pirate Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah begins to recover. She and Jack learn something very interesting about jewelry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains brief mentions of witchcraft, and one brief mention of being burned at the stake. This chapter also contains details of rape recovery. This is Sarah's journey, and her recovery. It is not meant to be compared with anyone else's road to recovery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah quickly became lost with all the twists and turns Jack made. She gazed upwards at the underside of hulls, saw various anchors and even ship's wheels. Another coughing spasm put her into a grey twilight by the time Jack laid her on a soft bed.</p>
<p>Voices spoke over her, Jack's being one of them so she knew she was protected. Something wet and deliciously warm was put to her lips and she swallowed. Her eyes cleared to show her a man bent over her. A man with half moon spectacles, wild tufts of grey hair all over his head, and a brown waistcoat.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," he murmured. "Hyssop. Goldenrod, I should think. Yes." He rubbed his chin. "Willowbark for fever and pain, mhmm."</p>
<p>Then Jack's hands were on her. "Roll over darling"</p>
<p>She felt her back being bared, then more. Jack kept his palm splayed on the back of her neck and it was the comfort of that touch she clung to. Light fingers traced the welts on her back, then a quick examination down lower.</p>
<p>"Stop!" Her cry was piercing and she rose up to get away. Jack did not even try to keep her still, but it was already over.</p>
<p>"A poultice of iris root, with calendula, followed by comfrey. Should heal up nicely." He must be a doctor, Sarah thought. "The other will heal with time."</p>
<p>Whatever he gently smeared all over her flaming back felt cold and so good. He helped her sit up and gave her something pungent to drink, telling her firmly to swallow it all. He bent down to Sarah again. "Young lady, I'll want you to lie on your stomach or your side until your back heals. Yes?" She nodded, and he left with a brief handshake to Jack.</p>
<p>Gingerly she rolled onto her side. Jack was setting his effects on a walnut dresser. He settled on the bed facing her and took her into his arms. Feeling secure, she slept.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Richard stepped into the nursery for his daily inspection and surveyed the room. The nanny sat in a far corner, looking disdainfully at the two children dominating center stage. The boy sat in a chair tilted back on two legs, carving slices of apple which he then fed to the little girl sitting on the table. Jam smeared both her cheeks, and a cup of juice had spilled on her own chair.</p>
<p>The boy glanced sullenly in his direction, and made a great show of slicing the fruit with the pearl handled dagger he held. Richard grimaced. Moving close to the nanny, he spoke to her in low tones. "That child should not have a blade. Take it from him."</p>
<p>"Ha! You can do it yourself then. I'll not risk being stabbed." She crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed. "Never seen such a pair as those two! You already know about the time he tied me to my own chair! All he speaks is threats about 'when his father comes.'" And the girl! She kicks like a mule anytime I try to get near her. You don't pay me enough for this!"</p>
<p>He was at a loss. "Well...keep trying with them. Surely the bad influence that's already been worked on them will fade in time, and we can make useful citizens out of these poor unfortunates." The nanny looked unconvinced.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>For a day and a half all Sarah knew was her back being cooled by a deliciously aromatic salve, a pungent tea that loosened her tight chest and eased her cough, hot savoury soup, and Jack's arms around her. The bed was soft beneath her, and her fingers felt the lace edge of the blanket.</p>
<p>She woke from pleasant heaviness to mid afternoon light, though she did not realize the time. Jack was absent. Sarah let her eyes rove about her, for the first time her fever had faded enough to let her be completely aware. And where she was clearly was a woman's room.</p>
<p>Feminine touches were everywhere. Soft rugs covered the wood of the floor, three paintings of obvious French origin graced the walls. The dresser was painted a soft lavender, and the top was arranged with perfume bottles, pots of makeup, other clearly womanly items.</p>
<p>What she found most striking, and what her eyes returned to again and again, was the beaded leather dress hung opposite the foot of the bed. Whose was it? Where was the occupant now? The air had a still, unoccupied quality that suggested this place had been empty quite some time.</p>
<p>While she contemplated, the door opened a bit to admit Jack, Joshua, and the grey haired man. He beamed at her over the half moon spectacles. Jack looked upset, Joshua seemed amused. He was carrying a tray with bread and porridge on it. </p>
<p>"Feeling better, my dear? You mayn't recall my name, but I am Doc Baker. Let's take a look at how you're progressing under my care."</p>
<p>While he inspected her back, she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the other two men. Her husband was flicking his hands at the door and looking as if he smelled something distasteful. "What's wrong?" she asked.</p>
<p>It was her manservant that answered. "It seems there's a crowd of pirates outside the door." He seemed quite gleeful about it. "Word's gone around that Jack Sparrow brought a beautiful woman here."</p>
<p>Jack looked very uncomfortable. Sarah looked amazed. Joshua went on. "Even some of the women are gathered, and every time any of us comes or goes, they all press forward trying to catch a glimpse of you."</p>
<p>"Aye," Jack said ruefully, plopping himself into a chair. "I'll have to take ye out of here pig-a-back, brandishing my sword to clear a path!"</p>
<p>All but he had a good chuckle out of that. Doc Baker said briskly, "You're healing up nicely, Miss. I think I'll leave off the bandages now. And tomorrow you can get up and sit in the window a bit. Get some sunshine."</p>
<p>"Thank you very much. I will enjoy that." Sarah smiled at him as she sat up against the pillows to try to eat. "Might I ask you, how you came to be doctoring here?"</p>
<p>Doc Baker was quiet a moment as he packed up the various dried roots, flowers, and powders he used. At last he said, "Even pirates need doctors. And a man like me, who deals in God's honest medicine instead of powdered unicorn horn, extract of toad's tongue, and leeches, get accused of all sorts of bizarre things. In fact," he snapped his black bag shut and stood up, "I was nearly burned at the stake for being a warlock. If not for Captain Teague, I would be ashes."</p>
<p>Late that night Sarah woke, in Jack's arms which was usual. He seemed rather restless. A frown marred his forehead. She ran her fingers through his luxurious, beautiful hair. He moaned, hands tightening on her waist.</p>
<p>He was so warm and alive against her body. She kissed him, feeling him wake in the middle of it. Then he was delving one hand through her hair as well, and pulling her even closer. Sarah pressed her leg between his thighs until her leg nested between and she felt the silken weight of him growing harder.</p>
<p>The kiss became deeper, hungrier. He pushed his tongue back and forth in her mouth. Their breathing quickened. Jack's hand moved around and grasped her hip.</p>
<p>(Beckett squeezed her hips brutally hard until she cried out, but it did not stop him as he-)</p>
<p>Sarah whimpered and jerked backwards. Jack instantly stiffened and rolled away from her. He lay on his back, head turned away from her, hands fisted at his side.</p>
<p>Bereft, Sarah curled around herself, mourning the loss of his warmth.</p>
<p>The next morning, she tossed restlessly on the bed. "Right about now, Teague would be wanting to climb a tree, and I'd be hard pressed to keep Mary from staining her dress on the grass," she mumbled. Heaving a sigh, she tried hard not to think of what her children might be thinking.</p>
<p>Jack was sprawled on the overstuffed chair in the corner, fingers tented on his forehead. "We'll find them Sarah. Whatever it takes, I promise!"</p>
<p>She shoved at the pillows behind her head and plucked restlessly at the spread. Joshua opened the door. "You have a visitor Sarah. Captain Teague requests to see you."</p>
<p>Teague himself stepped in, and pushed the door shut behind him. Jack leaped to his feet.</p>
<p>"Easy Jackie," came that booming yet somehow soothing tone. "I came to pay my respects." He turned to Sarah and bowed over her extended hand.</p>
<p>"Miss Sarah, I'm glad to see you looking so well," he said smoothly. Jack rolled his eyes when he saw his wife blush and dimple at him.</p>
<p>The Code Keeper drew up a chair, still holding Sarah's hand. "I thought you might enjoy a pirate tale."</p>
<p>"Oh yes please!" Sarah exclaimed with delight, sounding girlish.</p>
<p>"I know a tale of Calypso. A woman, a goddess, as changing and harsh and untameable as the sea. As women often do, she kept many trinkets." Captain Teague tapped her ring meaningfully and finally let go of her hand.</p>
<p>"Over time, the trinkets were given away and a few were even pilfered. Yet they all lived on in Calypso's memory."</p>
<p>Sarah rested her head back, eyes half closed. She could listen to his voice for hours. Jack sat down and listened, also caught up in the tale.</p>
<p>"Now, if a woman were so lucky as to possess one of Calypso's trinkets, well, she would have a special dispensation. If such a woman called on the goddess and showed her a kindness, why then she could beg a favor of Calypso. The goddess is lonely and wants company. It is why she tricked Odysseus to stay with her for seven years. She would do any favor, for a kindness. From a woman."</p>
<p>Silence greeted him. Teague savored the stunned looks on Jack and Sarah's faces. He knew he'd done well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah tests her newfound knowledge, and the entire crew is shocked at the results. Jack tries to comfort Sarah but manages to bungle it. Sarah wishes for a different outcome. The children cope, and hope for Mama and Papa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains mentions of rape trauma, and Sarah continues to heal, her way. Her journey is still her own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Doc Baker pronounced Sarah fit, and they prepared to leave. It was decided that Jack and Joshua would escort Sarah on either side with Captain Teague following.</p><p>She protested that far too much fuss was being made. "Honestly, there can't be all that many out there! What would the pirates want with me, anyway?"</p><p>"To steal you away from me, most likely," Jack growled in answer.</p><p>He didn't actually have to brandish a sword after all. As soon as the door opened, his glare and the presence of Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, caused an aisle to open. Sarah looked with trepidation at the crowd, easily as large as what her dances used to attract.</p><p>She slipped her hand into Jack's when the catcalls began. "Oooh pretty, come to daddy!" "What has Jack got that I don't?" "Come and ride this mast, darlin'!"</p><p>The women didn't hold back either. Two of them were clear enough to be heard. "Chippy! It should be me walking with 'im!" "Good for you! You've got a pretty one!" Though she was unsure if that last was for her or for Jack.</p><p>Sarah could tell by the grip of his hand that Jack was glowering fiercely at his competition. With him slightly ahead, they wended their way to the longboat.</p><p>"Take care of yourself Sarah," Captain Teague said affectionately, hugging her. Jack glowered even more fiercely. Into her ear he whispered, "And take care of my Jackie!" He kissed her cheek softly.</p><p>As soon as she appeared on the deck, the entire crew burst into cheers, laughter, and mad hat throwing. She was deeply touched and a bit overwhelmed. Tears came to her eyes as they began coming in little groups to hug her.</p><p>At last they were out in open sea, and Sarah was ready. She went to the rail and stood a moment feeling the breeze ruffle her hair. She was aware of Jack a few paces behind her, waiting expectantly.</p><p>Removing her wedding ring, she held it aloft. Sunlight glinted off the gold and the deep purple stone. In a calm, clear voice she spoke. "Calypso I summon thee!"</p><p>There was no reaction from the sea at first. She stepped back a pace and slipped her ring back on. Then little Tom spotted a large wave about fifty yards off the port bow. Then another twenty yards away. Then a spray of water leaped up and splattered the place Sarah had just been standing.</p><p>Two hands grasped the rail and a bright golden head appeared before them. With a heave, the mermaid flipped over the rail and landed on the deck. Her tail glistened an iridescent green.</p><p>Jack, Sarah, and all those who witnessed it gasped in shock. There was more to this creature than just her presence there that boggled the mind. She was largely, obviously pregnant.</p><p>The mermaid cast her glowing eyes around at each of them. She was so bright the very air around her shimmered. "Who calls me?"</p><p>"I, Sarah Margita Sparrow, do call upon you." Sarah said formally, stepping forward.</p><p>Calypso fastened her eyes on the woman. Her tail writhed, split in two, became legs. She climbed awkwardly to her feet as her skin darkened and her hair twisted into dreads much like Jack's. A dress formed from the remaining scales and her final transformation was a shape Jack knew quite well.</p><p>"What you want, den?" Tia Dalma asked tartly.</p><p>Sarah held up her hand, prominently revealing the ring. "I am the keeper of one of Calypso's trinkets, and I beg a favor of thee."</p><p>Tia regarded her a moment, lips pursed. She glanced over Sarah's shoulder at Jack, who remained still and wary. Then back to the woman, "And what kindness you goan show me?"</p><p>She thought for a moment, perplexed. Her eyes fell to the protruding stomach. "Your time is near. I'd say another month. I will midwife the birth for you."</p><p>Tia's hand went to her belly. "'Tink you a goddess canno' see to such a ting herself?"</p><p>"I'm sure you could Calypso, but it's nice to have another woman there." Sarah answered steadily.</p><p>The goddess smiled at that. "All right den. 'Tis agreed. Now, what is your favor?"</p><p>"Show me the way to my children."</p><p>Tia's eyes flickered to Jack again. "Your children by dat Jack Sparrow?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She chuckled delightedly. "You got to get dem back, oh yes indeed. And keep um safe always. Dey special ones, being sired by such a one as him!" Jack shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>To him Tia said cheerfully, "You know I cannot stay angry wit' you, Jack!"</p><p>She abruptly turned serious. "Follow de lights."</p><p>Before Sarah could ask her what was meant, the goddess moved to the rail and transformed back into the mermaid form. As she vaulted herself over, she dissolved once again, into a marvelous outline of sparkling flashing white lights as bright as the sun.</p><p>Everyone flung a hand over their eyes to protect from the brilliance, and when they looked again, the lights were just beneath the surface of the water in front of the Pearl, in the shape of a huge mermaid. They were cruising steadily north by nor'east.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``</p><p>She was kissing him again. In the deep night, in their bed, her tongue hungrily chased his lips. He wanted to drown in her, feel her beneath him shuddering and rising up to meet him. He pushed her onto her back.</p><p>Sarah caught her breath eagerly. At last she would have him, at last he would give her his body. And she could forget, could replace those horrid memories with sweet and good ones of Jack. Their limbs entwined even more.</p><p>Jack heard her small gasp and stilled. He'd hurt her. He'd frightened her. Once again in his mind he saw the bruises, the lashes. Oh, that Commodore would pay, and pay, and pay again.</p><p>Forcing himself under control, he kissed her nose gently. "Good night Sarah." He rolled away from her, his back to her.</p><p>She was confused. What had happened? Her body throbbed with desire. He'd rejected her! Swiftly, she curled up on her side of the bed, back turned to him.</p><p>Jack waited until the even sounds of her breathing told him she was asleep. He rolled onto his back and brushed a hand down his belly, between his legs. His long fingers curled around his erection, stroking steadily. Images filled his mind of his wife. The way she whimpered as she climbed higher, the way her face looked as she climaxed. Her soft skin sliding over his, the feel of her soft hair, the tight wet grip between her legs.</p><p>His hand moved faster. His hips arched up and he moaned. He thought of how her mouth felt taking him in, and his climax rushed over him. He gasped in pleasure.</p><p>Next to him, Sarah listened. For the first time in her marriage bed, she felt lonely.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`</p><p>"I want Mommy!" Mary whined, rubbing her eyes tiredly.</p><p>"I know you do," her brother soothed. "She's coming soon. She and daddy are both coming."</p><p>"They taking such a long time. Will they weally come?"</p><p>"Course they will! Don't ever stop believing that, Mary!"</p><p>"Commodore says Mommy and Daddy are bad pirates," she lay tiredly down on her little bed.</p><p>"Sure, at least Daddy's a pirate. But not a bad one. Don't you remember the story?"</p><p>"Tell me 'gain Teague."</p><p>John Teague smiled and began. This tale had always been their favorite bedtime story. "Once upon a time there was a young man named Jack, who wanted to live free upon the sea. He tried to make his way in the world with the East India Company. He was given the Wicked Wench, a fine beautiful ship. One day, he was ordered to transport slaves..."</p><p>His voice trailed into a blur for little Mary as she drifted into dreamland. "And so, he chose to embrace the life of a pirate on the Black Pearl, rather than die on a gallows, these being his only choices," the boy concluded the story.</p><p>Looking down, he saw his sister asleep. Smiling indulgently, he curled up beside her, and fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a storm. Sarah and Jack finally find healing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a thunderstorm brewing. The Captain didn't think it would be a bad squall, but he preferred to take the helm himself. He always did so in inclement weather. If the storm stayed light, he would give the next watch to Cotton. Otherwise, he would continue.</p>
<p>Ahead of them, thunderheads built and piled up against each other. Behind his shoulder, the sun lowered. The crew went below to close the gun ports against rain and bunk down to sleep. Gradually the deck emptied except for Sarah. A strong breeze was blowing and thunder rolled in the distance.</p>
<p>She went to him and stood close by his side as his hands firmly guided the wheel. He tipped his head down towards her and grinned. "We're on our way love. Won't be long till we reach them."</p>
<p>She slid her arms around his neck before he could turn back to the wheel and stretched up to kiss him. He held perfectly still, watching her lips come to him, and closing his eyes in sensual enjoyment when they pressed against his mouth.</p>
<p>She sidled closer against him, hands greedy on his chest and mouth hot on his. He thought about stopping her, but was unable. He wanted her. His stomach fluttered as she pressed close and pushed him away from the wheel.</p>
<p>The next thing he knew, he felt the Pearl's rail against his back and instinctively grabbed hold. What he wanted was to respond, to grab her tight and have her hard and fast right on the deck. But he gripped the wood of his ship in his palms, letting Sarah set the pace.</p>
<p>Her teeth had hold of his lower lip as her hands worked at his waist, untying and unfastening things. His pulse rose sharply, and his excitement rose exponentially.<br/>

Sarah nipped at his lip once more, then stepped away. He tried to follow, and discovered to his dismay that what she had done was use his own sash to tie his hands to the deck rail where he'd held on. For a horrible moment, his chest went cold and his breath faltered. He forcibly reminded himself that no Kraken was after him this time.</p>
<p>"Very funny love. Now untie me," he said coldly, flexing his muscles to wiggle free.</p>
<p>The first thing Sarah had learned aboard ship was how to tie knots, and she'd made these fast. He was going nowhere. Nonetheless, he continued to wriggle and twist his wrists. Sarah saw it, and moved close to him again. "Now you can't run away when I kiss you."</p>
<p>"The ship Sarah. I have to steer the ship." He was exasperated. She went to the wheel and rigged a line around one of the pegs to keep her steady. Returning to him she said, "The Pearl is on course Captain."</p>
<p>She went on, "Jack, do you think me 'spoiled goods' now that the Commodore's had me?"</p>
<p>"No!" He threw his shoulders into escaping, wanting desperately to hold her. "And he did not have you Sarah. He took you."</p>
<p>For the first time he thought, not about how angry he was over it, but how deeply it had affected Sarah herself. His shoulders sagged. "He was brutal to you."</p>
<p>The wind lifted tiny locks of her hair and twirled them around her face. "Yes he was. And I'm long since healed. All that's left is the memory. And only you can take it away."</p>
<p>Lightning flashed, lighting up her serious face. "I don't know how to touch you, now. I don't want you frightened of me," he tried to explain.</p>
<p>"Touch me as you always have! I could never be frightened of you! You've taken me hard and rough many times, and I've never complained. In fact, I've begged you for more."</p>
<p>Oh yes, her begging was wonderful. His body began to heat at that reminder. Clearing his throat, he glanced at his bound hands with a raised eyebrow, letting her know he couldn't very well touch her in his current situation.</p>
<p>An impish smile appeared on Sarah's face. She came close and began to touch him, running her fingertips over his sensitive neck. He shivered. His neck was quite tender, and few things aroused him as quickly as stroking or kissing it. Just now, she gave it all. Nibbled along the line of his throat, then deep suckling kisses on both sides from under his ears down to his shoulders.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, her hands were busy working under his clothing and running over his body, teasing and stroking all his erogenous places. Jack was beginning to shift his feet and press closer to her. Sarah's hand drifted down past his hips, causing him to swallow audibly. She freed him from his breeches, and reached for him before he was ready, so that he grew into her hand.</p>
<p>Kneeling before him, she held her face close to him and stroked him to full, helpless arousal. She moved her head forward and gave special attention to the sac beneath his manhood. Jack's whole body tensed as she rolled and lapped her tongue over him leisurely. He shifted his weight and tried to push closer. Sarah would not be hurried, she laved him until they were glistening wet and quite tight against his body.</p>
<p>Sarah glanced up at him. He was looking down at her, knuckles white from gripping the edge. His face was tense. A rush of pleasure tingled through her body. Jack was the sexiest man she'd ever known. How she ever managed to let him put on clothes and leave their bed she did not know.                </p>
<p>Still gazing up at him, she licked the head of his cock. He hissed, eyes burning brightly. She licked it again, and again, faster and faster, only the tip. Jack groaned loudly, eyes drifting shut, body trembling.</p>
<p>Sarah opened her lips and took in the sensitive head, sucking it gently. Jack cried out. "God...yes!"</p>
<p>She gave him several moments of that treatment, then wrapped one hand around his shaft and stroked it as she continued to suckle. He groaned loudly, head shaking back and forth. "Oh God! Don't stop!"</p>
<p>She had no intention of stopping. She eased her lips back and forth over him, taking in another inch with every forward stroke. Soon her nose was being brushed by his curly black hair and Jack was grunting desperately.</p>
<p>The thunderstorm had arrived. Thick black clouds were directly overhead, the wind was strong now. She took hold of his hips and pushed him that last little bit down her throat. Pausing a moment to adjust, she savored the helpless sound he made. Breathing deeply through her nose, she began moving her head again, in little circles over him.</p>
<p>Jack couldn't open his eyes anymore, and he shuddered as Sarah circled over him. It wiggled his cock in extremely pleasant ways. Then without warning she was pumping that heavenly mouth back and forth over him again and he gave voice to the bliss it caused.</p>
<p>Her head bobbed, sliding back to the tip until her lips just barely kissed it, then plunging down until her nose bumped his belly. His legs gave out, only the rail held him up. "Mmmm yes! Take it all, uhhhh god!"</p>
<p>The first fat drops of rain fell on her head and cheeks. She ignored it. Sarah pumped faster and faster, and his cries became more desperate. "Uhhh, it feels so good!" He swelled even more in her mouth, and she felt the first warm spurts hitting the back of her throat. She concentrated on staying relaxed as he spasmed and his hips bucked against her face.</p>
<p>Jack's face had an expression of awe and adoration. The rain fell harder, drenching them in a downpour. She untied his sash and he slid down to land on his rump on the deck. "Come on," she held out her hand to him.</p>
<p>He sat still, chewing his lip and looking undecided. "Sarah...I have the first watch."</p>
<p>She laughed at her foolishness in forgetting. "Then I shall stand beside you Captain, until you are ready."</p>
<p>She did indeed wait for him, letting the rain soak her as it did him, until Cotton came up on deck for his turn. The storm was no more than a summer squall, not dangerous enough to worry Jack. Besides, not much could have dragged him from the promise of her body.</p>
<p>In their cabin, he removed her wet things down to her skin, then she undressed him in her turn. Naked, they lay on the bed and kissed for a long time. He touched her hair and her shoulders lovingly.</p>
<p>He rolled her gently onto her back, watching her eyes for any signs of fear. She gazed at him with open adoration. He kissed her neck, and her skin broke out in gooseflesh as his mustache tickled gently over her rain cooled flesh. Her nipples hardened, and he could not resist the stiff peaks.</p>
<p>Taking them one at a time in his mouth wasn't quite enough. Jack pushed her breasts together until her nipples were only about an inch apart, then he swirled his tongue all over and between them. Every few licks he pulled them both into his mouth and sucked gently.</p>
<p>Sarah held his head to her chest, eyes closed. Desire filled her, desire to lose herself completely in him. To be consumed in the ashes of their passion and be reborn without fear. He would take every horrible memory and replace it with his flesh. Between her legs her slit was sopping with burning want.</p>
<p>Jack lifted his head and his fingers skimmed questioningly over her stomach. She breathed deeply, reminding herself that there would be no pain when he reached between her legs. His hand dipped lower, brushed over her curls. One slim finger swept along her lips, which parted of their own accord.</p>
<p>Jack leaned upon one elbow and watched her face intently as he pushed the tip of his finger inside her. She gasped sharply in happiness. Jack started to pull back but she arched her hips into his hand. Moaning, he pushed deeper instead.</p>
<p>She couldn't catch her breath. Her mind was leaving her. Oh, he was so hot, his nice finger slid up into her and curled against her walls, driving her crazy. He knew just how to touch her. Oh, and then he reached that sweet spot high up in her vagina and rubbed slow circles over it and little explosions went off all over her body.</p>
<p>Jack controlled himself with deep, even breaths. He was torn between watching her face and sliding down to taste her. The sticky sweetness always drove him to heights of bliss. He decided to stay this way because he also loved the expressions on her face, and this way he could make sure she was all right.</p>
<p>Just now she was very close to her peak, but needed a bit more time and stimulation. He slid a second finger into her and ground the heel of his hand at the top of her slit as his fingers jerked faster within her. She was arching her body, panting hard, and one hand grasped his elbow, trying to direct his movements. Suddenly she went still, and then wailed wordlessly as she began to convulse. Wetness flowed over his fingers into his palm.</p>
<p>Jack groaned with the pleasure of it, and soothed her with soft kisses as he withdrew his fingers. When she opened her eyes again he settled himself on top of her. With a languid smile Sarah raised her legs, causing the tip of his erection to slide into her.</p>
<p>He moaned deeply, but held himself still on trembling arms. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him close, murmuring I love you's in his ear. He carefully pressed himself forward a bit more. Now it was his turn to murmur, but his were I need you's. At last he was all the way up inside her, and he began pulling back carefully. Slowly, slowly, he moved back and forth inside her, excruciatingly slowly.</p>
<p>Sarah ran her hands all over his body, feeling the tension in him rise, feeling his skin break out with sweat. Soon he was whimpering with raw hunger, yet refused to move any faster for either of them. At last he could not bear it any longer.</p>
<p>Slipping a forearm under each of her thighs, he raised her legs until her tush was off the bed. At the same time he shifted, carefully so their connection was unbroken, until he was on his knees. Now with leverage to move powerfully in her, he jerked his hips back and forth steadily, plunging deeply each time.</p>
<p>Sarah had an excellent view of Jack's torso as he moved. Muscles in his shoulders, chest, and stomach rippled. His face was beautiful with hazy pleasure. She called out to him as she came, moaning and telling him how gorgeous and wonderful he was. Clearly, he enjoyed her bedroom talk, for his eyes closed in bliss, his hips pounded faster, and he moaned gutturally. And then she had a splendid view of his orgasm as it swept over him.</p>
<p>They fell sleep entwined in each other's arms and legs, neither of them willing to be parted even an inch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. For the Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family is reunited, and justice is exacted. Can Jack and Sarah walk away after such events though?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains straight up murder. And happiness! What a combo huh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Land ho!"</p>
<p>The lights Calypso gave to guide them held true all the way, finally directing them to an English settlement. "Saint Helena! They're on Saint Helena!" Sarah exclaimed with amazement when Jack charted it.</p>
<p>They stood together at the prow, and Jack was quiet. His eyes flickered over the shape of the land, and his head tipped to and fro. Sarah paced in little circles near him.</p>
<p>He made plans by the seat of his pants, utilizing whatever materials came his way, adjusting on the fly. Though Sarah knew him very well and could follow his lead to a point, she would need something more solid. At last he asked her, "What's your thoughts bit o'Sarah? How do you want to proceed?"</p>
<p>She paced some more, and thought it out as was her wont. "There'll be guards most likely. He tried to trap us back in Florida, and he'll most likely be anticipating us. I suggest we go in before dawn, strike quickly and get out fast. And we go in armed as heavily as possible and still move like lightning."</p>
<p>He nodded, a slight smile on his face. His wife wasn't underestimating their enemy. "Then might I suggest a practice round, make sure our skills are sharp enough, along with our blades," drawing his saber as he spoke and lunging.</p>
<p>She was taken by surprise and skittered backwards, clutching at her own scabbard that she wore every moment she was with Jack. At home, she gave every appearance of being a proper English matron, but she never lacked for a weapon.</p>
<p>Speed was a skill she was very good at, and Jack had of course merely feinted. Once she held her own blade, he was harder on her, but she parried with an angry face and body language that made him proud. She would hold her own in battle, if she could control her rage.</p>
<p>After the first few strokes, he began to test her. "And suppose he threatens the wee little ones, eh? Suppose you find that he's lashed them as well?"</p>
<p>Sarah's eyes flashed, and she growled. Executing a graceful spin, she lifted her sword high and brought it down as she came around to face him again. Jack lifted his sword high to block her stroke, and quick as a wink her free hand snatched her dagger out and thrust it as his exposed belly. Jack was forced to disengage and rear backwards.</p>
<p>A twinkle of pride lit his eyes. "Very good. A move worthy of a pirate, my love." But now he'd awakened mama bear, and had a slight problem.</p>
<p>Sarah kept coming, and thrust her blade at his neck. Jack swatted her sword aside but her dagger arm was now swinging in a roundhouse punch aimed at his side. He dropped his sword, and dropped into a crouch, rolling away.</p>
<p>He fetched up against a pair of boots, and looked up into Gibbs' face. The quartermaster put out a hand to Jack. Faced with the captain and most of the crew, Sarah quirked an eyebrow and chose to sheath her sword. But she did not drop her battle stance.</p>
<p>She faced the men who all had looks of determination. Gibbs spoke up. "Miss Sarah, we're with you. Count on us, you'll need good men at your back!"</p>
<p>The boys hollered assent, several with raised fists. Pintel hollered, "Too right!"</p>
<p>"Oh? Do you know where I can find some?" She smiled to take the sting out of her tease but it did not reach her eyes. Still with a dagger in her hand, she walked to the rail to gaze longingly at the island.</p>
<p>Night fell, and the lights of Calypso hovered near the anchored ship as if knowing their plan and approving it. In the grey twinkling light of very early morning, the boats were loaded up. Jack glanced round at the crew ready to fight beside him on land. Pintel and Ragetti, Marty, Bowen, Snaky Jake, and finally Sarah.</p>
<p>She sat facing grimly forward, a cutlass at each hip, a pistol tucked into her sash. Her hair was braided down her back, her green bandanna kept the rest out of her face. Jack knew full well that a dagger was strapped to each ankle under her boots. She would leave a bloody trail of carnage in her wake. Hell, so would he!</p>
<p>The lights suddenly shot forward, and burst up out of the water to sparkle over a particular house near the shoreline. They seemed to explode in a shower of sparks, then disappeared. "Well, that's a handy trick," Sarah remarked.</p>
<p>The pirates unloaded and quickly ran to the marked house. All was quiet, the perimeter unguarded. Jack drew his pistol and almost casually shot the lock on the door, then kicked it open. Pirates flowed through the opening.</p>
<p>The front room was filled with Marines, woken by the sound of the shot and not at all pleased about it. Several of the men screamed war cries and attacked before the soldiers were even fully aware. Sarah made no cry. She silently went about her work.</p>
<p>Jack was after the Commodore, and to that end he slashed his sword at any that dared stand in front of him. Due in equal portion to his blessed luck and his fierceness in battle, he moved unscathed through the room. A hallway opened up before him. Glancing behind him, he observed Sarah, dancing as she fought. Literally, adagio and allegro as she pirouetted and pliéd with both swords flashing wickedly.</p>
<p>Jack began opening doors down the hallway, when suddenly one at the end flew open and the Commodore came charging out dressed only in his nightgown, sleeping cap askew on his head. Jack saw him and stopped short. The resemblance to Lord Cutler was eerie.</p>
<p>His gut did not care that this was a different man. To Jack, he was the same one that branded him, humiliated him, burned his ship, directly caused much mayhem in his life. Yet logic reminded him this was definitely the same man who'd taken his Sarah and done unimaginable things to her. He raised his sword and advanced.</p>
<p>"You!" Richard Beckett exclaimed in shock. His eyes narrowed. "I sent ships after you, they came back in shame. I went after you myself, after settling your brats in this house, in the Avenger. You slipped away from me!"</p>
<p>"Too bad for you." Jack sliced his sword down the front of Beckett's nightgown, cutting the fabric neatly in half and leaving a red slice down the man's chest and belly.</p>
<p>"Ahhh!" Beckett stumbled backwards into his bedroom, Jack pressed relentlessly forward. "Where are my children?" he growled, his sword flashing, and another line of blood trailed down the man's right arm.</p>
<p>"Do you actually think I'm going to tell you? They're mine now, in payment for my brother!" Beckett grasped his bleeding arm and glared at Jack.</p>
<p>"You will tell me. Or I'll cut you into pieces slowly." Another flash of his sword, another slice. "Your brother was a pompous ass, just like you are. He used anyone and anything to get his way, and still failed."</p>
<p>Beckett lunged for his own weapon just inside the doorway, exposing his back for an instant. That was all Jack needed to place a shallow cut down that back. The Commodore screamed and swung his sword at Jack. He easily avoided the blow.</p>
<p>"If you kill me, you'll never find your precious brats. They call me Father, by the way." He smiled smugly, but the edges of that smile were ragged.</p>
<p>Frankly, Jack didn't care if Beckett told him where the children were or not. They would be found regardless, and he still intended to exact his pound of flesh from the hateful little prick. He no longer bothered to answer Richard's obviously calculating comments.</p>
<p>"Where are they, cully?" he spoke softly, throwing out his arm once again to mark the left arm. And so it went, the Commodore desperately trying to fight back while cowering in his nakedness and getting weaker from pain and gradual blood loss as Jack nicked him again and again.</p>
<p>Suddenly Jack heard footsteps approaching rapidly. He sheathed his sword, moving quickly forward to grab Beckett by the neck and get behind him. Drawing his dagger, he pressed it hard against the man's neck.</p>
<p>It was Sarah. She stood in the doorway, chest heaving, clothes spattered with blood. None of it seemed to be hers, Jack's eyes went over her quickly to confirm that. She stared at the Commodore, and moved slowly closer.</p>
<p>"Shall I castrate him for you, luv?" Jack asked as he lowered the dagger from the throat to the genitals. An evil smile curled her lips when Beckett lost control of his bladder and a puddle grew on the floor between his feet.</p>
<p>Her eyes shifted to Jack. He would have been quite happy to go on torturing the man in any manner she desired. There was only one thing she desired, however. "Kill him," she ordered softly.</p>
<p>Without hesitation Jack put the dagger back to his neck, pressed down and drew the dagger hard and swiftly across Beckett's throat. This was a far deeper cut than any he'd made already. Blood welled up darkly. Beckett made a gurgling noise, his face went pale, his eyes rolled back in his head. He slumped forward in a boneless heap, dead.</p>
<p>Only then did Sarah take her eyes off him and speak. "They are not on this level Jack. I found some stairs, they must be up there. For what it's worth, one of the Marines told me there's about twenty barrels of gunpowder in a back room. I granted him his life for that information."</p>
<p>The staircase was across from the hallway. A quick glance showed the couple that the crew was taking good care of the remaining soldiers. They did not inspect the chaotic room more closely, but they should have.</p>
<p>Up they raced to find a hallway similar to the first one. And coming down it was a woman dressed as a maid or nursemaid, holding the hand of a child on either side of her. Seeing Jack and Sarah, she halted and looked wary. Jack and Sarah stopped as well, surprised.</p>
<p>The woman pushed the children towards them. "Every day, all this boy would talk about was his parents coming to get him and the girl. I thought him mad to show such faith in obviously dissolute rebels as the Commodore said you were. But now I see his faith in you was justified."</p>
<p>The nanny swallowed nervously, watching Teague and Mary scamper towards their mommy and daddy. "They truly belong with you, if you fought the odds I know were surely against you to come get them." She darted past them and fled down the steps, presumably out the front door.</p>
<p>Teague charged up to Jack Sparrow, his eyes glowing, and smiling clear back to his ears. "I knew you'd come!" he whispered fiercely, wasting no time climbing up his father's body and into his arms. Jack clutched his son close.</p>
<p>Sarah dropped to her knees and Mary flung herself at her chanting, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" They hugged exuberantly. Sarah ran her hands over the girl, checking for any kind of injury.</p>
<p>Scooping Mary up, she then did the same quick check of her son. Teague leaned over in the middle of it to give her a big smacking kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>Suddenly a large WHUMP sounded from below the banisters. And a loudly shouted "Fire! Fire! Everyone get out!"</p>
<p>Jack and Sarah ran to the top of the stairs and viewed a glimpse into an inferno. Pirates and injured soldiers alike were pouring through the ruined front door while flames chased them hungrily. They were cut off.</p>
<p>"Jack!" Sarah looked horrified. "I knocked a lamp over during the battle! It'll spread to the gunpowder!"</p>
<p>They raced into the nursery and flung open the windows. There was not much cover, a little greenery along the base of the house, not much. They had to risk jumping, but each of them carried a precious burden.</p>
<p>"Hold tight to me son. Don't let go, for anything," Jack instructed Teague while Sarah murmured similar words to Mary. "Sarah, aim for those bushes."</p>
<p>Amazingly, they did fairly well, in part because both knew how to land easily, rolling with arms curled protectively around their children. A few bruises were a small price to pay. They could see the pirates ahead of them, almost to the boats.</p>
<p>Jack and Sarah got up and ran, but in the house behind them the flames had reached the gunpowder. A wall of extremely hot air lifted them up and flung them forward many yards, burning their legs and backs and shoulders. At the same time an unbearably loud noise crumped through the air and struck their eardrums.</p>
<p>Hitting the ground, Jack and Sarah bent over the bodies of their children while flaming debris fell all around them.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Jack peeked through his dreads and saw that it seemed to be over. Touching his wife's shoulder, he got up and scurried towards the harbor. The first boat had launched already, Bowen held the other.</p>
<p>They looked back while rowing to the Pearl, seeing the mass confusion surrounding the burning remnants of a once fine house. At the ship, Joshua hauled the Sparrow children aboard. They were rescued at last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Saying Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short, bittersweet chapter this week. Just an interim, the next logical step, before the next, concluding climax.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah walked slowly through the ashes and dust that was once her home. Occasionally she bent over and picked through the mess to find some treasure that had survived well enough to be recognized. A doll of Mary's, in tatters. The skeletal remains of Teague's kite. Her dresses, the skirts turned to charcoal. A painting of her parents; her father's face had melted, her mother's face totally gone.</p>
<p>The devastation was complete. She drifted over to what remained of the banister to the upstairs, and ran her fingers through the ash. Though she tried to remain strong, tears flowed down her cheeks and blurred her eyes. She turned to look at the one remaining pillar of strength she had.</p>
<p>Her husband stood just outside the perimeter of destruction, holding little Mary closely to his chest. He looked sad and concerned for her. Though he had spent less time here than she had, it had become a home to him as well.</p>
<p>Teague went towards her. "Mama, I know where the horses are! Beckett didn't hurt them, he's got a stable here!"</p>
<p>Sarah was surprised. "Well, that's some good news at least!" she exclaimed, ruffling his hair. Wiping her eyes carefully on her handkerchief, she took his hand and walked back to Jack. "We'll have to take them back tonight, after everyone's gone to bed in this town, hmm?"</p>
<p>"Good news Jack! Getting our treasures to Elizabeth won't prove as difficult as we thought! Teague knows where Blaze and Penny are!" Her husband's response to the return of the animals left much to be desired as far as joyful enthusiasm went.</p>
<p>That night Sarah and Mary stood lookout while Teague slipped in, found the horses, and then had to quiet their whinnies of joy. Jack and Joshua found – stole really - a carriage and quickly hooked it up to Penny and Blaze. It was the perfect size for a getaway. Back to the barn on Sarah's property they galloped. Beckett hadn't bothered to burn that.</p>
<p>Jack pushed aside the bale of straw in the corner. Sarah bent to the trap door under it and twisted the large metal ring set in the middle. It recessed slightly, then she was able to raise it. Six steps led down to a tiny space, filled with trunks. This was Jack's hoard of treasure.</p>
<p>The men loaded it into the wagon, including Sarah's safe which held some keepsakes of her own. Her and Jack's marriage declaration, the first plunder he'd given her, baby keepsakes of Teague and Mary, and items she'd pilfered from her uncle's island before wedding Jack. As soon as it was loaded she wrapped the now sleeping Mary in a shawl and climbed in with Teague. Jack settled just behind Joshua in the driver's seat so he could watch the road.</p>
<p>Joshua took them straightaway to Elizabeth Turner, who despite the late hour greeted them exuberantly. Joshua was nearly bowled over by Esther and they quickly disappeared, oblivious to everyone else. After bedding down their own youngsters in the nursery, Jack and Sarah hugged Elizabeth and themselves went to bed.</p>
<p>In her own bed, alone, Elizabeth heard the unmistakable sounds of them making love. Clearly, some effort was being made to keep quiet, but that they were partaking joyfully of each other's bodies was definite. Joshua and Esther merely rolled over and went deeper into sleep. This was something they'd heard many times during Jack's shore leaves and were accustomed to. In fact, Jack and Sarah had frequently heard the other couple having sex as well.</p>
<p>For Elizabeth, though, it was devastating. She was accustomed now to being alone, but having company was wonderful. She had interaction with other adults during the day, and the security of fellowship at night. The sounds she heard from the guest bedroom was new however, and only served to remind her that her bed was only for one.</p>
<p>She stuffed a fist in her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the blinding pain. Even after eight years without him, the loss of Will was fresh. 'Please, please God,' she prayed. 'Please, somehow, let him come home!'</p>
<p>The muffled sounds of what was clearly a climax released her tears. Bitter they were, and she licked them off her face. Jealousy of Sarah choked her, that she could be with her love. Only in the night would she let these feelings out, never in front of her friend. Sarah had been true and wonderful to her.</p>
<p>Next morning at breakfast Mrs. Turner's modest kitchen was filled nearly to overflowing by five adults, four children, and one baby. But it was done by setting children on one side, adults on the other, and passing baby Rebecca and tot Mary around like sweet treats from lap to lap. Sarah gently explained that she was not going to clear the ashes and rebuild. She was leaving, with Jack.</p>
<p>"But where? Where will you go, and how will I reach you?" Elizabeth was a bit stunned. Surely she would not lose another to the sea?</p>
<p>"Whither the wind shall blow us," Sarah answered a bit dreamily, watching Jack place bites of melon into Mary's mouth. "Don't worry Elizabeth, the wind will no doubt blow me to you often. And I shall not be at sea forever."</p>
<p>She caught sight of her son wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Teague, use your napkin," she admonished.</p>
<p>"Awww. Daddy doesn't have one!" Sarah looked at Jack who couldn't help smirking.</p>
<p>"When on a pirate ship, do as the pirates do. When in more, hmmm, genteel company, do as they do. It's mannerly to adopt the daily habits of those whose company you keep." she explained.</p>
<p>Jack laughed. "'Genteel.' How very diplomatic of you, darling."</p>
<p>Willy looked in awe between Teague and Jack, eyes going rounder by the moment. His own napkin was tucked neatly into his shirt.</p>
<p>"When are you leaving?" Esther looked sadly at the woman she'd essentially grown up with.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow," Jack answered.</p>
<p>Next day Jack oversaw the provisioning of the Black Pearl. Sarah said goodbye to the horses. "Be a good girl now, work hard for Elizabeth," she whispered with a final pat and sugar cube for Penny.</p>
<p>Joshua clearly wanted to follow them aboard as Sarah led her children slowly up the gangplank. Esther clutched Rebecca to her chest and fought back tears. Sarah looked back only once. "Take good care of Elizabeth." To her best friend she said only, "We will meet again, I promise it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah fulfills her deal with Calypso, and is shocked by the results.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update again. But as you'll see, a pretty huge secret is hinted at here. I hope you get the hint and that you enjoy! Please let me know what you think, in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack pulled her aside as they cruised past the Martyrs. "When did you last drink Fountain of Youth water?" </p><p>"When I discovered I was carrying your daughter," she answered steadily. </p><p>Jack paused at that. He did not like that he had been detained while she swelled in pregnancy and  he was unaware. "We'll go and refill our flasks. I gave the last few sips to Elizabeth." </p><p>At the magical island, they sipped silently, and filled their flasks. As they walked back Sarah nudged her hand into Jack's and said, almost offhandedly, "Are you sure about living forever? With only me, that is? Only one woman?" </p><p>He stopped and pulled her around to face him. Cupping her face in his hands, he let his eyes rove all over her familiar features. He had her nearly memorized. "A hundred thousand years is too short to fall asleep sated in your arms and wake fresh beside you every day," he whispered intensely, lips close to hers. </p><p>Her eyes fluttered shut. "Jack..." </p><p>"It's funny, you know. You know me so well. You know how to touch me, please me, you know what every word from me really means, you even interpret the twitch of me brow. And yet, every day it's like we just met and I'm getting to know you." His head cocked quizzically. "You're asking me if I'm bored, and I say...never. Every time we make love, we sink deeper into each other's bones." </p><p>Sarah and the children settled once again into the routine of shipboard life. She mourned the loss of her flower garden, and complained to Jack so frequently he finally told her to shut it. More amused than insulted, she did. </p><p>Mary was delighted with the ship. She considered it her own personal playground, in fact. The crew frequently found themselves followed around while she chattered endlessly, about anything that struck her little girl fancy. She also pestered them to give her piggyback rides until they became exasperated and Sarah spoke to Jack about it. He and Marty, the ship carpenter, built her a little swing. It was fashioned of two slender poles attached to wider bases at the bottom, and rope with a little wooden seat strung between the poles. It was mobile, lightweight, and she could from then on be found on it on the upper deck, particularly while Captain Jack had the helm. </p><p>They were perhaps three weeks out of Saint Helena when sudden stormclouds gathered, only above the ship. A sudden towering spray of water reared up on the starboard side, easily the height of the tallest mast, and formed into the shape of a woman. </p><p>Calypso's booming voice spoke from it. "Sarah Sparrow. It is time!" </p><p>Sarah's eyes were wide. How could she midwife a birth from such a creature? Her mouth worked uselessly for a moment. Only one solution came to mind, and it would be interesting to see how the goddess would accomplish it. "Come aboard," she was happy her voice came out steady and calm. </p><p>A tentacle extended from the water woman and poured itself onto the deck. Instead of flowing over the wood, it built a shape from the feet upwards. A shape that coalesced into Tia Dalma, with a look of pain that was universal to women. </p><p>Sarah took her hand and cast about desperately for a place to put her. Calypso could not give birth here on the main deck, nor would Sarah bring her below to the crew's quarters. Only one place remained, and with an apologetic look at Jack, she led the goddess to the captain's quarters. "Mind the children, please!" she called just before she shut the door. </p><p>Very little work was done as the entire crew waited anxiously. Several paced, particularly Jack. He felt the irony as he was reminded of waiting for his own firstborn to come. Thankfully, no bizarre supernatural sounds issued from the cabin. Occasionally, if any of the men came close enough, they could hear Tia's voice grunting and straining with great effort, and Sarah's voice telling her to "push" and "bear down harder now." </p><p>Teague, bored with the lack of normal activity, began whittling. Using his precious pearl handled dagger, he carefully coaxed the shape of a ship from a random chunk of wood left over from making his sister's swing. A few hours passed before his mother emerged, wiping her hands on a towel and looking extremely thoughtful. </p><p>She closed the door of the cabin firmly behind her. The men waited with bated breath for her to speak. She looked only at Jack. "It's done. She'll rest a bit, then leave the ship." </p><p>Going to the deck rail, she gripped it tightly and gazed out, taking a deep breath. Her hair swept back in the light breeze. Ragetti couldn't help asking. "What...what did it look like?" </p><p>"I don't want to speak of it." Sarah kept her face turned resolutely out to sea. "Ask me no more!" </p><p>She remained there until Calypso walked slowly out of the cabin, carefully holding a small wrapped bundle. No one quite dared to get close enough to see if they could catch a glimpse of the babe, and Calypso didn't seem inclined to show it off. She gave a little smile and curtsy to Sarah, put a hand on the rail, and was once again water, pouring over the side and back to the sea. </p><p>Only then did the captain's wife return more to her usual self. She smiled and bantered once again. But that night as she and Jack prepared for sleep, she asked him. "Do you think we will encounter Will Turner at all? I would so like to see the man again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut and sweet adventures. The hammer swings closer......it's been nearly ten years now.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freedom. It was what Jack Sparrow prized above all other treasures. Many called him selfish for it, shallow, even evil. The world is not kind to those who are passionate, strong, and loving. It will always press down and try to crush such people until they are deemed drunk, drugged, insane, or criminal.</p>
<p>Usually, such people navigate through life alone. It is very rare for such a soul to find a mate that will match his great spirit. For a man named Sparrow, it was wonderfully apt that he had experienced such fortune as to find one to fly freely by his side all his life.</p>
<p>"I hardly feel myself a pirate anymore," he confessed to his wife one night. They were lying on the upper deck star gazing, while Cotton steered. "I raid ships like I always have, I store up swag, but I'm so content and lazy and happy. I'm afraid to say it, something may go wrong."</p>
<p>Little changes came over Jack slowly. One day the reindeer shinbone disappeared from his hair, only to reappear next day in his son's hair, in nearly the same place. He set aside time each day to sit with Teague at his table, and began teaching him Latin.</p>
<p>On the other side of the cabin, Sarah worked with Mary at recognizing her letters and saying her alphabet accurately. Frequently Jack would glance at her, and smile. He remembered his surprise when he'd learned Sarah could read. She'd received an education rather unlike that given to most girl children. Her only explanation, when he'd asked her about it, was to shrug and reply that her parents were eccentric and chose to indulge their only child.</p>
<p>Sarah spend a fair bit of her time subtly adding feminine touches to the lives of the pirates. She cared for the animals, increasing the egg laying of the hens and fattening up choice ones for meals. Jack often stole spices from the ships he raided, which were used to flavor the stews and biscuits. And in the evenings, the musicians would play sprightly tunes while she danced and the men shouted snatches of sea chanties and clapped to keep time for her.</p>
<p>Time went by. The children celebrated another birthday aboard the Black Pearl. When Mary turned four, Jack removed one of his favorite baubles, a blue jewel that rested by his right cheek, and carefully strung it through his daughter's shiny black hair. To complement it, he added a small braid on either side, similar to the tiny braids Sarah wove through her own hair.</p>
<p>"Am I pretty now, Papa?" she asked artfully, smiling and batting her brown eyes at him.</p>
<p>"You're always pretty, my darling. But now you look like the Caribbean princess you are!" Gravely Jack tilted his head back and gave a look of love to the tiny female who held part of his heart.</p>
<p>They'd returned to Florida only once in all this time. Sarah had looked forward to it eagerly, but the time spent with Elizabeth was strained. It seemed as though the happy carefree days, when both their men were at sea while they waited at home, was over. Elizabeth found it much harder to hide her jealousy that Sarah was free to sail with Jack when Elizabeth was unable to go with Will.</p>
<p>And yet, when it came time for the Black Pearl to leave again, Elizabeth clung to Sarah, making her promise to return again soon.</p>
<p>"That boy climbs like a monkey!" She muttered to herself. Shading her eyes from the sunshine, Sarah peered up and spotted her son clambering in the rigging.</p>
<p>"Teague! Come down here at once, before you fall!"</p>
<p>"Aww mama! I'm not harming anything!"</p>
<p>Jack suddenly spoke up. He'd crept up quietly behind her when he noticed her seeking Teague. His voice rang out steadily, clear but not loud. "Mind your mother, boy."</p>
<p>Instantly Teague began coming down. "Yes Papa. I'm sorry Mama."</p>
<p>He'd continued his tradition of slinging a hammock below decks with the men. Mary was content with her space in the corner of the spacious cabin. A curtain could be drawn, granting both herself and her parents privacy.</p>
<p>In the early morning, before the sun rose, Jack woke before everyone else in his family. He woke randy, which was quite normal for him. Sarah lay on her side away from him, curled into a ball. He leaned over her, tenderly brushing hair away from her face and watching her. At his touch, she moaned softly, and he suddenly got a very wicked idea.</p>
<p>Very lightly, he brushed his fingertips from her cheek down her neck. He wanted to touch her as much as possible before she woke, erotic touches. He wanted to see how much he could arouse her before lust woke her. Would his touches inspire sexual dreams?</p>
<p>Carefully he scooted lower in the bed and began the task of lifting her nightgown up her legs. He started by kissing her calves, and using his teeth to inch the silky material up. Jack moved with agonizing slowness, taking care not to make any sudden moves. She sighed, moved restlessly, straightened her legs a bit more as if inviting more of his feathery kisses.</p>
<p>When he reached the backs of her knees, he lingered there. This was a tender place that both aroused and tickled Sarah immensely. He used his tongue, carefully sweeping it alternately on the back of each knee. His reward was a lustful whimper. Glancing at her face, he saw that her lips were open and her eyes were roving back and forth under her closed eyelids.</p>
<p>Encouraged, he began kissing and nibbling at her thighs while attempting to get her on her back. This was the tricky part and she could easily wake. But he wanted to go much farther with her before her pretty eyes opened. He pushed the material of her nightie up past her round tush, and pressed on her hip. She murmured his name, and rolled onto her back, reaching for him.</p>
<p>Swiftly, Jack moved up until his body covered hers completely. He took her lips with his own, a slow tender kiss, brushing his mustache over her upper lip. It soothed her, reassured her that he was near, and raised her arousal even more. He moved on her neck, still kissing with slow tenderness, tongue tasting her skin.</p>
<p>Sarah dozed lightly now, body responding to his erotic assault. Her breathing quickened, her eyes flickered in dreams of him. Jack worked his way down her body, pausing to suckle her nipples through her nightie, leaving wet patches. Gently he eased it up higher. Kissing her inner thighs now, he tenderly pressed her legs open. Now she could wake, in fact he very much looked forward to her doing so.</p>
<p>His hot mouth closed over her damp sex, his tongue opened her up and he leisurely tasted. Sarah gasped, jerked awake fully, and looked down to see him between her legs.</p>
<p>Jack's eyes were turned up to her face. He lifted his mouth for a moment. "Morning sweetheart!" he greeted her cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Oh God Jack!" she gasped in response as he dove back to his pleasurable task. Her head slammed back in the pillow. Her body arched under him, raising herself higher and offering herself more completely to his ministrations.</p>
<p>He growled and slid his hands under her bottom, trapping her between his hands and mouth. His tongue fully extended, he slithered it strongly back and forth between her swollen and soaking lips. Very deliberately, he angled his mouth until the hairs of his mustache rubbed against her clitoris. Within seconds, she was shaking beneath him, thighs rigid, high pitched whimpers telling him he was imminently successful.</p>
<p>Jack's need was very strong. He loved to pleasure her so much. After she came, he continued to taste and tease her with his tongue, building up her desire again. Just when she began to breathe heavily and move against his mouth, he stopped. Rising up on his knees he stretched indulgently. Sarah's eyes wandered over his body and she grinned, licking her lips.</p>
<p>Getting up on her own knees, she slipped the nightie up over her head and tossed it to the floor. "Dunno why you bother even putting it on in the first place Sarah," he chuckled.</p>
<p>"It adds to my mystery," she replied saucily, and practically attacked him, ravenously suckling at the pulse in his neck.</p>
<p>Her hands wandered over him. Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing in her scent as she adored his body. His erection eagerly demanded attention. Sarah moved down his chest, and in her own eagerness began to bite him. Shoulders, nipples, sides, and even hips all received a sharp nip of her teeth, leaving Jack gasping.</p>
<p>His head swam with desire and heat. He took hold of her shoulders and pressed her back on the bed. Lying on top of her, his stiff penis found her folds of it's own volition and slipped an inch or so within her. He held still, anticipating Sarah's response.</p>
<p>He grinned with delight when she wiggled brazenly beneath him, pushing her hips so that he slid in deeper. Jack pulled back until only his head was encased within her, and she gave a frustrated cry of disappointment. "Shhh Sarah. We must be quiet, or we'll wake Mary."</p>
<p>"She sleeps like a rock, you know she does! You're just trying to torture me!" she groaned back. Jack pushed deeper within her, closing his eyes at the feel. There was almost nothing else in the world he loved so much as being inside of her, moving with her to that glorious release. Except possibly the words she was speaking now. "Harder Jack. Push harder!"</p>
<p>He complied eagerly. Pleasure blurred his mind, turning him into a wild animal. She was so hungry, so demanding! He pumped against her, thrusting as hard as he could. Sweat dripped off his body onto hers, her own skin gleamed as she moved in counterpart to him.</p>
<p>Despite the warning to keep quiet, grunts and soft cries flowed between them. She came several times. He could feel it in the rippling of her muscles around him, see it in her contorted face, hear it in the frantic way she vocalized. Suddenly it was all too much, waves of bliss rushed at him, and he crashed into her, letting those waves envelop them both.</p>
<p>"Wake me up like that any morning you like, Jack."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Turner's ten years are up. What will happen when he goes home for shore leave?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Black Pearl did encounter other pirates at times. Due to her speed and imposing appearance, not to mention the reputation of her and her illustrious master's careers, the encounters were brief. Twice, there was a token exchange of cannon.</p>
<p>Both those times, Jack sent his wife and children to his cabin with the firm injunction not to come out. The first time, Sarah nearly rebelled against his order, shouting that she would fight by his side. Jack took her by the elbow and practically shoved her into his quarters, angrily retorting that he would be damned if he lost his family again.</p>
<p>That deadly reputation also smoothed the way in Jack's raiding parties. Sarah began to see what he meant by feeling lazy and hardly like a pirate anymore. Life was full of pleasures, the sweeter for the taste of danger they had experienced.</p>
<p>Four times they saw the Flying Dutchman, all of those times in the far distance. She did not have need to come for any of the crew of the Pearl. The last time they saw her, she submerged, only to reappear a half hour later beside them. Captain Turner hailed them.</p>
<p>The man seemed exhausted when he spoke with Jack. Sarah stayed quiet nearby. Will questioned him about Elizabeth, but it had been several months since they were anywhere near her.</p>
<p>"I long for her so deeply. The time for my shore leave is fast coming, but though I want it with everything in me, I dread it as well. There's no hope for us. One day in ten years...." he mournfully shook his head. Lines of strain deepened around his mouth.</p>
<p>That night, Jack slept terribly. He had always had the ability to sleep anywhere, deeply and instantly, and wake alert just as fast. Also, he always mumbled in his sleep at night. That night though, he didn't just murmur, he cried out wildly and tossed back and forth. Sarah rubbed his back and chest alternately, talking to him, and trying to soothe him. Nothing worked. He was haggard and snappish all the next day.</p>
<p>Teague's ninth birthday approached. Looking at the tall boy that reminded him so sharply of his own face in the mirror at that age, Jack marveled that the years had slipped by so quickly. Had he really been married nearly a decade? Was he truly a father?</p>
<p>Perhaps he was still in the Locker, dreaming of a perfect life, and would 'wake' soon to discover hell again. No, he decided. If that were so, the incident with the second Beckett would not have occurred. Or it would have, with a very different and horrible ending. Satisfied with his logic, Jack turned to pondering what birthday celebration would be appropriate.</p>
<p>That evening Sarah danced merrily for the crew again. This time she was accompanied by her daughter, who had achieved enough grace and stability on the rolling deck to begin mimicking her mother's motions. Suddenly Sarah staggered, her face turned the color of curdled milk, and she rushed to the rail, vomiting over the side.</p>
<p>Jack was shocked and disturbed. He had never seen Sarah miss a step, nor had she ever been seasick. Fetching a skin of water, he offered it to her and watched her drink. Color returned to her face, and she thanked him, smoothing her hair behind her ears with shaking hands. "Are you ill, bit o'Sarah?" he asked fearfully.</p>
<p>"No darling. But I think perhaps I could do with a bit of time on land."</p>
<p>Jack thought over the last few weeks and his eyes narrowed. There had been no interruption in sexual pleasures for a fair bit of time. Sarah had not had her monthly courses. "Sarah!" he asked wondrously. "Are you pregnant?"</p>
<p>She met his eyes shyly. "It seems that I am, Jack. I'd like to return to Spain, to my childhood home. But first," she added, "Can we go to Florida? Will's day of leave....she may need me....after."</p>
<p>So they spent time on the Martyrs, as if on holiday. Elizabeth was delighted to see them, but she wore an air of barely retrained excited terror. Having the Sparrows about helped her hide that mounting anxiety from her son as his birthday approached. They all decided to celebrate the boys' birthdays together, though Willy had already turned nine and Teague's was not for a few weeks yet.</p>
<p>Finding a respectable tavern, Teague and Willy were treated to a dinner of fine seafood. Sarah even allowed Jack to pour him a small amount of rum, watered down so it wouldn't knock him completely unconscious. Teague grinned with delighted happiness as his father raised a toast to him. Willy beamed even more when Jack did the same for him, and Elizabeth broke down and indulged her son in some watered wine, drawing a forbidding line at rum.</p>
<p>Sarah had long ago learned from Elizabeth the exact day of Will's shore leave. It was exactly three months after Willy's ninth birthday. It would be marked from sunset to sunset. That particular night and next morning, Sarah felt as if the very air were charged, as if a terrible lightning storm were coming.</p>
<p>As the sunset approached, marking the end of the One Day, Sarah felt a deep uneasiness. She urged everyone to stay aboard the Pearl, while she and Jack went ashore, near the beach, waiting for the opportune moment to go to Elizabeth in case they were needed.</p>
<p>Sarah suddenly took off ahead of everyone, walking as quickly as she could. The sun dipped lower and lower. Sarah stopped short and watched the sun set with very little fanfare, considering the emotional weight of what may have happened. Was William free of his burden, his curse? Their rendezvous point was just ahead. "He's gone! Oh, poor Elizabeth!"</p>
<p>She ran faster. There was Elizabeth on the beach, staring out over the calm water. Not even a ripple showed that the Dutchman had been there only moments before. "Elizabeth!" Sarah cried.</p>
<p>The woman didn't even hear her. She waded out into the water, stretching her arms pathetically. Sarah heard a noise, glanced back, and saw Jack just behind her. Teague was a bit behind him, unable to keep up, urging his sister to move faster.</p>
<p>"Nooo!" Elizabeth cried. Her body was shaking. "No! I can't do it. I can't!" Sarah was close enough now to see her face, just. Elizabeth's eyes rolled up in her head and she pitched forward bonelessly. Sarah managed to catch her before her face went into the water, and pulled her onto the sand.</p>
<p>She was muttering frantically. "Come back Will. Come back!" Sarah just held her, knowing nothing she said or did would help.</p>
<p>After a few minutes Elizabeth calmed and sat up. She addressed Sarah but looked out to sea still. "We had such a beautiful day! We slept like husband and wife all night, and he played with Willy and little Jack while we walked around town."</p>
<p>A quiet despairing sob broke through. Jack hovered behind them. Even Mary did not interrupt her grieving Aunt Elizabeth. "We had such hope. There was a hint, a possibility that if I were true to him, waiting for him on his day of leave, that he could stay. But when the sun began to set, we knew it was false." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He was compelled. He had to go. For another ten years."</p>
<p>Bleakly she wept, silently. Suddenly she threw off Sarah's hold and scrambled to her feet. "No one should ever have to pay such a price!</p>
<p>Jack spoke harshly. "Would it have been better if I had let him die then? If I took the heart, and immortality, for myself as I had intended?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth whirled and looked shocked. Jack would not look at her, only out to sea. "Better if he had died and been dragged down to the bottom of the maelstrom? Better that you never saw him again, never loved him as a wife?"</p>
<p>Now he did look at her, a quick sideways glance, and she reeled from the emotion in those dark eyes. This was hard for Jack as well, and he was the man who'd gifted Will with eternity. "Compared to never, one day in ten years is a gift." Jack finished.</p>
<p>Her head lowered until her chin nearly touched her chest. She concentrated on breathing, in and out, in and out. In a small voice she said, "Maybe so Jack. But it is also a torment."</p>
<p>"Come aboard the Pearl. Live there with us, for all I care. See Will whenever we see him, between runs to the Shore of the Dead. Because it's killing William as well, Lizzie." His voice was harsh.</p>
<p>Elizabeth looked away. Sarah tried to take her hand and she jerked away. "Leave me!" Her voice rose in a sharp cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Cadiz, Spain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sparrow family attempts to move on. As does Elizabeth. But can they? Can she? And how does Will feel? A turning point is coming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh, I'm sorry to just ask questions in my summary, but summaries are hard! Please let me know how you all are liking the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Black Pearl reached the harbor of Cadiz, Spain before Sarah grew big. Only a bit of a waddle and loosened clothing revealed her gravid state. The voyage had been uneventful but for her sadness at the way she and Elizabeth Turner had parted. The woman had run nearly mad with grief, and refused to see her at all.</p>
<p>Jack settled into life on land. His crew was given freedom to wander as they wished, only to maintain the Pearl at anchor as was usual during an extended shore leave. The children insisted that 'Grandpa Gibbs' come live with them.</p>
<p>The house was spacious enough for all of them, plus one more on the way. It was a beautiful villa, built in the popular Baroque style. Sparse of furniture, so they immediately began decorating it as they liked. Jack's style was for comfort and very eclectic. Sarah went for beautiful and functional.</p>
<p>Jack felt fairly free there, similarly to the way he felt during the early days of Florida. The Spanish government cared little for English pirates. So he wandered everywhere, fully exploring this land new to him and his family. Often he took Teague with him, which the boy called 'adventuring.'</p>
<p>Living with Jack Sparrow, whether aboard ship or on land, had never ceased to be interesting in all these years. He was meticulous about his surroundings, insisting that there be a place for everything and everything in it's place. A habit learned long ago as a sailor, where things not stowed or battened down would go overboard in rough weather. Or worse, become projectiles aimed at one's head.</p>
<p>His well worn books lined every shelf. Washing his clothes was a struggle, simply because he was unhealthily attached to one set of it and wanted to wear only one particular pair of breeches and shirt and no other. He adored her flower garden but lifted no finger to help her grow anything. When she tried to explain the principles of flora to him, his eyes would glaze and wander elsewhere.</p>
<p>With the children he was amazing. Once, seeking her young for a bath, Sarah found Jack having a tea party in the garden with Mary. She had arranged her stuffed bear and three china dolls in a circle, using a rock as a table. Jack sat cross legged on the ground between two of the dolls, sipping lemonade out of a tiny cup and saucer. It must have been sour, for a slight pucker graced his manly lips. Both himself and his daughter were adorned with outlandish daisy chains of flowers.</p>
<p>One of his favorite activities was feeding Sarah. Literally so, he would pile a plate full of fruits and cheeses, arrange her on the sofa with her feet in his lap, and dangle the bites of food above her lips until she opened them. Sometimes, he would talk in a low voice to her of sultry, sexual indulgences and promise to reward her compliance with his feeding.</p>
<p>Equally often, he would rub her feet after she ate. His hands were wonderful and soothing, but since he sometimes tickled her feet mercilessly just when she let down her guard, she didn't always let him give foot massages.</p>
<p>The Turners were often on their minds. Sarah wrote to Elizabeth hopefully, but got little back that was not merely a polite note. Joshua and Esther, on the other hand, wrote pages and pages, chronicling their lives and telling hints of Elizabeth's as well.</p>
<p>'She speaks longingly of you and Jack at times, forcing chuckles over the escapades and good times even while wiping away a longing tear. When will you come to visit us? More, when will you summon us to your side?</p>
<p>Rebecca grows bigger and more winsome each day. I think little Jack has set his young heart on marrying her someday. She hears stories of her Aunt Sarah and her Uncle Jack. But she does not remember your faces. When will you correct such lack in her life? Yours, Esther.'</p>
<p>Joshamee Gibbs met a middle aged widow who took him in under pretense of teaching him Spanish. She taught him much more than that, for he came home smelling like fine whiskey and finer perfume, at later and later hours. Finally the night came when he did not return at all, and this happened more and more often.</p>
<p>Though he looked out the window at it often, Jack did not go to sea. The time for Sarah came, and she gave birth to another little girl. Jack was present at this birth, at first to his delight, then to his dismay. He barely could stand the sight of Sarah in pain, and stayed by her head, not much good to anyone, biting his lip and allowing Sarah to squeeze his hands hard enough to dent his flesh.</p>
<p>They christened her Jacqueline Pearl.</p>
<p>After she was born, Jack took up the skill of cartography with renewed interest. He had once apprenticed to it, long years before he helmed the Wicked Wench. It was still a skill he used as a captain who must have intimate knowledge of navigation. His maps were of such quality that he found a market for them, in fact.</p>
<p>Sarah frequently watched him work. She loved to see his beautiful hands as he delicately stroked the parchment with different colored inks. She loved the little pucker his lips made as he concentrated.</p>
<p>He seemed utterly content on land, in that house with her. His scarf now appeared on his head only randomly, and his fierce demeanor relaxed into a softer mien. But she knew he was a man of the sea, a pirate, and that he would go back to it one day. The sea and the Black Pearl were his first ladies, and Sarah harbored no jealousy over that. It was who he was, and she would not change it, or him.</p>
<p>Then one day, when Jackie was still small, a letter arrived from Florida that filled them with alarm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thus begins the final climax. The resolution of two storylines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She paced back and forth while Jack watched her. Sarah was beyond upset. She kept glancing at the letter she held, then flinging her hand out from her body as if the paper burned her eyes.</p>
<p>The Sarah's Swann now made port in two different places, Florida and Spain. It was Captain Rajeev that carried not only cargo but communication between the lady partners. The smuggler Captain reported, reluctantly, that Elizabeth Turner had asked him to take her cruising, then tried to leap to her death off the stern of the junk. She'd been dragged back aboard and returned home forthwith.</p>
<p>The letter Sarah held, written by Esther, stated quite simply that Mrs. Turner could no longer bear her solitary marriage. Her depression had reached critical limits.</p>
<p>"She can't take this anymore Jack, and I can certainly understand!" Sarah shook the offending letter in her fist.</p>
<p>"Aye, I can as well," he replied. He was holding Jackie, who gnawed on her tiny fist and yawned as he rocked her.</p>
<p>"I should have done something long ago!" She went to the window and gazed out pensively. The Pearl was just barely visible from this window, the only view of her in the entire house.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by that?" Jack felt alarm bells ring in his head.</p>
<p>She sighed in frustration. "I don't know." Her forehead rested against the glass. "I've only half baked ideas in my head."</p>
<p>She whirled to face him. "But she is my dearest friend, and Will is yours. We must do something. We cannot just sit by while they suffer!"</p>
<p>Jack experienced a strong sense of flying backwards in time. The spirit behind these words was exactly the same as words spoken by a blonde girl with the cunning of a pirate, on the beach of a godforsaken spit of land. Protest he might, but he felt in his bones that as of this moment, he was off on another whirlwind adventure.</p>
<p>She brushed by him and went to the library, pulling out a book of Greek mythology and swiftly flipping pages. Gibbs was there, drinking not reading, and he glanced at them in surprise when they burst in. Reading a particular page for a moment, she suddenly snapped the book shut, shoved it back into place, then moved to another. Jack could make no sense of her rhyme or reason, but the light in her eyes grew stronger as she sought book after book. Finally she turned triumphantly to him.</p>
<p>"Think about it Jack. Why is Will on the Flying Dutchman? Why can't he come to land?"</p>
<p>Jack was puzzled. He exchanged a glance with Gibbs. Sarah knew the story full well. "He has a duty to do. He took Davy Jones' place, and gave the ship a purpose again. Someone must do it. Will is far better suited than I am."</p>
<p>"And who had the duty before Davy Jones?" Sarah's voice was soft and sly, her eyes twinkled happily. Jack frowned, thunderstruck.</p>
<p>"It was Calypso herself." Sarah nearly whispered.</p>
<p>"Mary, mother of God!" Gibbs breathed, looking at Sarah a bit fearfully, as if she were some kind of goddess herself.</p>
<p>"Don't see what that has to do with anything." Even to himself, Jack's voice sounded petulant. Ahh, but he did know the significance of Sarah's discovery, he did indeed. He just didn't want to. Didn't want to explore the possibilities it opened up.</p>
<p>"Am I a keeper of Calypso's trinket for nothing? Take me to sea Jack."</p>
<p>Fear filled him. He could not lose her, he'd seen her almost die once and it was terrible. He could not endure it again. Free man that he'd always been; he was now a slave to her love, a willing one, and would fight desperately to keep it that way. Jack concentrated on finishing putting his newest baby girl to sleep. He went to her room, laid her tenderly in her cradle. Then and only then did he feel capable of dealing with Sarah. He returned to the library where she waited for him. "What exactly do you intend at sea, bit o'Sarah?"</p>
<p>"I will ask another favor of the sea goddess." She answered proudly. Gibbs shook his head wildly at Jack behind her back, looking deeply distressed.</p>
<p>He could well imagine what that favor would be, and licked his lips. He must answer her carefully. "Dealing with immortal beings is tricky business love. Much more dangerous, say, than negotiating with pirates. Words get twisted, agreements broken, the when and where and how must be carefully navigated."</p>
<p>Her chin rose in that familiar gesture of determination. It nearly broke his heart. "I must try Jack. Do you think I am not able enough to choose my terms carefully?"</p>
<p>"And suppose she asks something of you that you cannot give, in payment? Because there is always payment to be given Sarah darling. Always a price to pay." He moved closer to her, reaching for her, his words stirring up such dark thoughts he needed to touch her to drive them away.</p>
<p>They held each other and she spoke into his shoulder, in a confused tone. "A kindness for a favor Jack. That's how it works."</p>
<p>"Can't tell what kindness a goddess will demand, especially one as capricious as her. You're not thinking straight Sarah lass," her old friend advised, swallowing more rum to fortify himself.</p>
<p>Jack cradled her closer, loving the way she felt against his body. He sighed, knowing he was about to enrage her. "I can't risk it Sarah. I'll not take you."</p>
<p>She stiffened and shoved back from him, looking incredulously into his eyes. Then her gaze hardened, and Jack winced. "You'll NOT? Jack Sparrow, I am your wife, and what is yours is mine! The Black Pearl is just as much mine as it is yours, and I WILL GO!"</p>
<p>Gibbs recognized the signs of a terrible storm, and quietly slipped out. Jack was on his own here. She'd hit him where it would hurt most. "You'll NOT go! And as my wife, your first duty is obedience! You'll not take my ship Sarah!" he yelled back at her.</p>
<p>Her arms crossed over her chest. She was like a little spitfire, and a tiny voice in Jack's head whispered that she was magnificent. Yes she was, but he must try to quell her. They'd had disagreements before certainly, been angry with each other. But never like this.</p>
<p>"Very well, Captain. I shall sail on my own ship then!" She whirled and left the room to find that Captain Rajeev. Teague and Mary were on the other side of the door, eyes wide as saucers.</p>
<p>"Mama? Papa? What's going on? You're yelling! You never yell at each other!" Teague stammered, eyes going back and forth between them.</p>
<p>"Everything's fine sweetheart. I'm going on a little voyage on the Sarah's Swann, that's all." She took a deep breath and patted her son's shoulder. "You'll stay here with your father and Grandpa Gibbs, all right?"</p>
<p>Teague looked uncertainly at his father, who was glaring down at his hands. The look on his face frightened the boy. "Will Jackie stay here too?"</p>
<p>Sarah wavered for the first time. Perhaps she had not thought this completely through. Perhaps Jack was right and she was mad to think she could alter Will's situation at all. But the certainty that she must at least attempt it remained strong. "Yes indeed!" she answered him brightly. "I shouldn't take longer than a day and a night, in fact! You can manage that long, can't you?" Without waiting for an answer, she pushed by him and walked away.</p>
<p>Later, as she was about to board her ship, Jack came to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her desperately. Holding her head in his hands so she could not back away, his open lips pressed against hers, his tongue slid into her mouth to tangle with hers. Sarah could not help it. She lifted her arms and slipped them around his shoulders, pressing herself closer. He broke the kiss at last, trembling and gasping. His forehead resting against hers, he said, "If you must do this mad thing, you'll do it aboard the Black Pearl. With me there, to protect you as best I'm able. Savvy?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Negotiation & Curse is Lifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I realized my recent chapters have been rather short, so I decided to consolidate the last two "chapters" into one. </p>
<p>Here you are. The resolution to all the conflict. A satisfying and perhaps a slightly bittersweet ending. And maybe an ending that raises a few questions? Please let me know what you think!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A skeleton crew took them out. Jack figured they didn't actually have to go too far, only into open water. They all watched Sarah raise her ring and call the goddess again. This time it was a few hours before she answered. And once again, she arrived with a tremendous surprise.</p>
<p>A head poked out of the water, shoulders and body following gracefully until she stood atop the waves. Next to the brightly glowing golden woman, a small girl appeared in similar fashion. They walked across the water, and floated up over the rail to land gracefully on the deck before Sarah.</p>
<p>She only just managed to hold on to her composure, somewhat knowing what to expect in the child of the goddess. The rest of the crew gaped in open mouthed wonder at the little girl. She was quite lovely, and the spitting image of William Turner. She could easily have passed as little Jackson Turner's twin sister, in fact.</p>
<p>"You call me again, Sarah Sparrow? You must think you can ask for favors again and again. Tell me, what makes you think that?"</p>
<p>"My Lady, I have not had the chance to congratulate you on your lovely daughter. May I ask what you named her?"</p>
<p>Calypso smiled radiantly. To reach a mother's heart, be kind and complimentary to her children. "This is my darling, called Joie de Mer."</p>
<p>Joy of the Sea. Sarah nodded, and smiled at the girl. Joie stood with the same regal attitude and bearing that her mother did. But the eyes, the cheekbones, and the cast of her mouth, were all Turner. Her light brown hair stirred in the wind.</p>
<p>"So you have the companion you've always longed for, given to you by William Turner. You need not be alone ever again. And yes, I want to ask you for even more." She tried to calm her pounding heart.</p>
<p>The tall woman bore no resemblance to Tia Dalma. She was statuesque, stunning, and looked like molten gold. But she was the same, no doubt about it. "Tell me what you want, and see if I'm in the mood to grant it."</p>
<p>"I want you to free William, and let him go home to his wife and sons." The enormity of what she asked struck her. She pressed on in an unsteady voice. "Take up the duty you once held, to care for the souls of the dead at sea."</p>
<p>Calypso's face was impassive. "You do not ask lightly Sarah. What will you give me in return? For no mere kindness will cover a thing like this."</p>
<p>"Name your price."</p>
<p>Jack tensed all over. This was it, this was the moment he'd been dreading somewhere back of his mind ever since he realized how deeply in love with Sarah he was. 'For what you want most, there is a price must be paid in the end.' What would Calypso demand? If it cost him Sarah, he would fight to death or madness to stop it. But how could he possibly fight Calypso on her own territory?</p>
<p>Calypso studied Sarah, head tipped, a look of incredulity on her face. "You are very eager to have this for him. Tell me, why do you ask this? Do you want him for yourself?"</p>
<p>Sarah shook her head. "It's too much for him to bear, too much for HER to bear."</p>
<p>"He will never fear Death, though he escorts those who have met Him." Calypso pointed out.</p>
<p>"It's the separation that hurts them, not the immortality."</p>
<p>"But one goes with the other. Cannot be separated."</p>
<p>Sarah stared down at the wooden deck for a few minutes, pondering. The goddess seemed open to the discussion. How could she convince her? She looked up again.</p>
<p>"Perhaps mankind is not able to bear immortality. To go on and on, while the world changes around you. And if only a few are blessed with such a gift as to never die, it would be a great grief to watch those you love, die while you do not."</p>
<p>Her husband attended this with great interest. So far as he understood it, Sarah meant to live forever along with him. Had she changed her mind? Calypso pursed her lips and tapped a finger against them thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Sarah, you've been drinking from the Fountain of Youth." Her eyes moved to Jack. "Both of you have. I see it glowing in you."</p>
<p>Jack's mind whirled quickly, gleaned information from every word spoken, weighed facts, gathered ideas, planned how to save what he needed, to do what was right by him.</p>
<p>Calypso went on, "You've kept the rules very well, but do you know the tale of how the Fountain came to be?"</p>
<p>Sarah shook her head no. She was uncertain what this had to do with the deal she was attempting to make, but since they were on the subject of immortality, Calypso seemed to think it related.</p>
<p>"It was made by the tears of one of the ancient gods, Bacchus, during the creation of the world. His mother was killed by one of the other gods. He was able to save her, but before he did, he withdrew to a solitary place, and wept for her fate. He thought of how beautiful she was and how he loved her. Therefore, his tears dripped with power, to make all who drank them young and beautiful, as his mother was.</p>
<p>Later, when the father of the gods learned of the tears Bacchus left behind, he set rules to govern it's consumption. It was meant for the gods only, not for mortals! But mortals found it. It will keep your body young as long as you drink it, that you know. But it will not stop your mind and heart from growing old Jack and Sarah."</p>
<p>Jack slipped up beside his wife and put an arm around her waist. Calypso continued. "You must not drink it anymore. Make me that promise, and in return, I will grant what you ask, and give Captain Turner his freedom from the duty of the dead. Promise me!"</p>
<p>Sarah was entranced by the story, but she hesitated at the cost Calypso demanded. Softly she asked, "Calypso, why that?"</p>
<p>"It is as you said. Mankind is not meant for immortality. You would not like what happened to you, if you just went on and on without a stop."</p>
<p>Sarah pondered this for a bit. It seemed as though she had determined her own fate when she pointed out that Will's burden was too heavy! Calypso waited calmly. Jack looked at his wife, she stared back at him, her eyes like little pools of the sea that he loved. Finally she turned back, with a little nod. Jack swallowed heavily.</p>
<p>"I will do as you ask, Calypso. Grant William his mortal life again, to sail or not as he chooses, to come and go on land or waters."</p>
<p>He stayed silent beside her. He narrowed his eyes, listening as his wife negotiated beautifully. She was insuring that no hidden traps would provide a loophole in this deal. He was careful to make no promise to Calypso regarding the Fountain of Youth.</p>
<p>"Agreed," Calypso said simply. She went to the rail, lifted her hands over the water, and closed her eyes. A deep low humming emanated from her and spread out over the sea. The air grew still. The Flying Dutchman surfaced beside them, and the goddess smiled at her captain.</p>
<p>William looked confused when he saw his friends on the deck of the Pearl. He looked further confused by the tall golden woman. But when his eyes strayed to Joie de Mer, he sucked in a breath and comprehension lit his eyes.</p>
<p>"Your friend has bought your freedom, Death's Captain. You must sail to your wife and await me there." Calypso called to him.</p>
<p>Will looked stunned. "My freedom? I don't understand."</p>
<p>"You will in good time. Go to Elizabeth, wait for me there." Calypso glanced at Jack. "You come too, witty Jack. I would not have you miss this!" Mischief that he remembered from Tia Dalma sparkled in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Believe me, I'll be there." he answered. To make sure you keep your word, he thought.</p>
<p>The Captain of the Black Pearl collected the rest of his crew as fast as he could. He left it to Sarah to explain things breathlessly to a confused Gibbs as he gathered up his clan. His ship being what it was, they made good time to Florida, and arrived only a hour behind the Dutchman.</p>
<p>Elizabeth had already seen Calypso, and Joie. The goddess appeared to her as Tia Dalma since it was a form Elizabeth was most familiar with. The daughter had rather upset her, for she had instantly grasped the ramifications when she'd seen the little girl. This had been Will's price to set her free from Calypso's wrath.</p>
<p>William, Sarah, and Jack conferred for a bit on the Pearl. Leaving the children under the watchful eyes of Gibbs and Cotton, the three of them set out in the longboat. Calypso, Joie, and Elizabeth with her sons waited ashore.</p>
<p>They drew close, close enough that Sarah could make out Elizabeth's confused expression. Following Calypso's instructions, she'd fetched the chest that held William's heart.</p>
<p>The boat drifted a few feet off the beach. Jack held it steady with the oars. "Come ashore Captain Turner." Tia Dalma called.</p>
<p>Will stared longingly at his wife. "I cannot. Not for another nine years."</p>
<p>"You can William. Come. Now."</p>
<p>With a sense of wonder, Will lifted first one foot, then the other, out of the boat. He stood for a moment with the surf beating against his knees, them walked towards them. Jack and Sarah quickly followed them as soon as they beached the longboat.</p>
<p>Tia Dalma opened the chest and gently lifted the beating heart. A long red wound pulsed gently on one side. "Give me da Youth water, Sarah. It needs but a few drops."</p>
<p>Sarah moved forward and removed the flask from her pocket. She looked in awe at William, then the thunderstruck faces of his children, clutching their mother's skirt. Carefully, she poured just a splash of the water that brings youth onto the sword wound of Will's heart.</p>
<p>It closed seamlessly, and Will shuddered all over. "Ahh!" he cried, feeling as if he'd been shocked by the crackle that comes with a storm.</p>
<p>Elizabeth choked out a cry of distress and tried to go to him. Joie stepped in front of her and flung out a hand. For the first time, they heard her speak. "Not yet! The thump thump must go back in his chest, you see?"</p>
<p>Tia Dalma approached him solemnly. "William Turner, you are set free from dis duty. Live a life on land, sail da seas when you want to. No obligations. A mortal life." She lifted her hand to pull aside the fabric of his shirt, revealing the long red scar on his chest.</p>
<p>Gently, she pressed the healed heart to the spot. A flash of gold nearly blinded all who watched with breaths held. William screamed and his body jerked and trembled. When the flash of light cleared, the man stood on shaking legs. The heart was no longer in Tia's hand.</p>
<p>He put a hand to his chest and felt the steady lub dub that echoed from within. His face lit up in such joy it was nearly as blinding as the flash had been. He rushed to his wife and scooped her into his arms. Elizabeth was weeping and laughing and put her arms around his neck hard enough to choke him as he swung her around exuberantly.</p>
<p>The beauty of that reunion deserved privacy. Sarah turned and buried her face in Jack's chest. His fingers were tight in her hair. "You did it! You did it, bit o'Sarah!" His voice was full of wonder.</p>
<p>"I only did what was right by me," she had time to say before his mouth was on hers. Sarah felt his tears on her cheeks as they kissed.</p>
<p>When they turned back, Will had little Jack up on his shoulders and Willy was held supported between his parents as they hugged. Calypso spoke now to him. "You served your duty well William Turner. Perhaps we will meet again someday."</p>
<p>Turning away with her child's hand in her own, Tia winked at Jack and grinned broadly. "You, I know I will see again!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will anything come next? </p>
<p>How will all of them grow from here? Does anyone want to read more?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait!" Will called after her. He waved at the Flying Dutchman. "What about the souls aboard?"</p>
<p>She glanced back over her shoulder at him. Joie mirrored the pose cutely. "Dey will pass to da land beyond. I will escort dem."</p>
<p>"And my father?" Ah yes. The question which began it all.</p>
<p>Tia turned back to the water. "You set his soul free da moment you entered my service. He is alive, and free to follow you ashore."</p>
<p>Without another word she walked into the water until it went over her head. William's immortal daughter gave him a cute little smile, waved goodbye, and walked under the water as well. Just as her little head disappeared, Bootstrap Bill walked up out of the waves, looking considerably startled. He turned in time to see the Flying Dutchman sink without a splash, never to rise again.</p>
<p>Jack, Sarah and the crew had a wonderful reunion with the entire Turner family. Shore leave was celebrated raucously, drunkenly, and amorously by as many as could manage the strenuous activities. At one point Will and Elizabeth looked for Jack and Sarah, and discovered that they had slipped away unseen.</p>
<p>"Where could they have gone?" Elizabeth wondered.</p>
<p>Will merely smiled in understanding. "After all, what could we say to them? How can mere words convey the depth of our thanks to them? They know. Besides, it's not Jack's way to say goodbye. You know that."</p>
<p>The Sparrow family returned to Spain, to raise their family. Did they live out their days quietly and anonymously, always in each other's arms? Well yes, in each other's arms certainly. They were not be parted in all their long days, at least not for long. Quietly and anonymously? That sort of life was not for such as them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>